Bent Not Broken
by WeeKittyAndTAT
Summary: Edward, moves to the small town his grandfather was from, after his sudden death. He inherits his veterinary clinic and ranch. He's intrigued by Isabella who tries to runaway with her brother. What will Edward do when he finds a journal his grandfather kept and realizes he was trying to help them get away?
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary: **  
**Edward, fresh out of veterinary school moves to the small town his grandfather was from, after his sudden death. There he inherits his veterinary clinic and ranch. He finds himself intrigued by the young Isabella who tries to runaway with her brother several times. What will Edward do when he finds a journal his grandfather kept and realizes that his own grandfather was trying to help her and her brother get away?**

* * *

**So here we go. This will be a WIP and will post every Friday and Tuesday, until we have it completed, and then we will post more frequently. **

**As always all things Twilight are not owned by us, we only play around and make the characters fit into our storyline. No copyright infringement is intended in our use of the Twilight Saga characters.  
**

**We need to really thanks a few important people: Jess2002, AWayWithWords, SarcasticBimbo and Savannavansmutsmut ... These ladies all help keep us readable, all missed corrections and mistakes are our own. **

**The wonderful banner for this story was made by, CaiteexxGraphics. **

* * *

**Chapter One**

**EPOV**

I look in the mirror at the thickening scruff on my face and let out a sigh. It's been two days since I last shaved. Two days since I got the phone call giving me the devastating news.

I close my eyes; I still can't believe he's gone. I dry my hands, before walking out the door, only to have the second door hit me.

"I'm sorry," a small voice says.

I rub my head looking down at the small boy who moves quickly past me.

"No problem, it's okay," I say walking out quietly.

I move to where I left Newton, my dog. I give him a pat on his head and pick up his lead. I move to the window and place my order including an extra bottle of water to take right away for Newton.

I glance around and notice that all the tables are quite full. There's one table that has a girl sitting at it alone; there are another three seats by her. I can only hope that one of them is free. I walk over to it with Newton at my heel.

"Are one of these seats free?" I ask.

The girl looks up at me and Newton moves to her and licks her hand, causing her to jump. I move him a little back from her.

"I'm sorry," I tell her, but she's still looking afraid. "He doesn't bite. He was saying hello in his own way. He's just really friendly and wants you to pet him."

The girl slowly lifts her hand petting him, and I can see the small smile on her face, when Newton starts to almost vibrate in enjoyment.

"So, is it okay for me to sit down for a few minutes here?"

The girl looks up at me then around the room. When her eyes fall back on mine she nods at me, before looking back down at her notepad.

I take out Newton's bowl from my bag and set it on the floor. I pour some water in it and Newton gladly starts to drink right away. As I sit back up, the chair next to mine moves and the boy from the bathroom sits down. I look to him when I feel his stare. He ducks his head moving closer to the girl.

After checking on Newton, who is at my feet, I take my cell out and check out Facebook. A hacking cough makes me look back up and to the boy. I watch for a few seconds as the girl tries to help her brother. I grab the water bottle I put in my bag and open it. As I move near the boy, he quickly flinches away from me.

"Sorry, just take some deep breaths," I tell him looking him over as I do. "That's a nasty cough you've got."

I take hold of his wrist feeling his pulse, which is a little faster than it should be.

I'm in shock momentarily, when the girl's hand shoots out and grabs my wrist. I look to her and she is scowling at me.

"I won't hurt him. I'm Edward Cullen and I'm a vet. I'm just looking him over. I mean no harm."

The girl's look doesn't soften, if anything, it gets harsher.

"Well, Edward Cullen, _the vet_, he's human, not an animal, so what would you know anyway?"

"I know a little," I say feeling frustration with her treating me like I'd hurt the boy.

This child is speaking to me like this. In my day, we were taught how to respect our elders. I'm not old by any means, but this is rude. I go to tell her just that, but get cut off with the boy coughing again.

The girl's eyes fall on him. The worry that flashes in her eyes makes my heart soften, and I let out a soft sigh.

"Here, get him to drink a little bit of this water," I say holding out the water for her.

She looks from me to the water and drops my wrist taking the bottle. She smells and tastes it, before holding the water out for him. I watch as she whispers in his ear. Her face is soft, angel like, until she looks back at me – that is.

"Your number was just called," she says in a tone that's a little softer than she has been using with me.

I nod and lean in to Newton. "Stay boy, you keep an eye on them for me."

I get up, walking to get my order and move back to the table. The whole time I could feel her eyes on me.

"Is this your brother?" I ask looking at the girl, who now seems to have lost her voice and she only nods at me.

"Tell your mom and dad that they need to get that cough checked out, okay?"

Again she scowls at me. I pick up my bag and Newton's lead, before walking back to my truck to eat. I have just finished my meal, when I see the boy and girl walk out behind a lady. I move out of my truck to go and speak to her, but they all get on a bus which moves off before I get there.

I let out a small sigh, shaking off the worrisome feeling I have over them. I move out of the parking area and drive the last forty-five minutes to Spearhead, Montana.

I drive into town to meet up with my parents and sister at the local mortuary. As I get out of the truck, I look at a nearby shop. Something must be wrong there, as the Spearhead City Police car is there, and it's still running. I notice the officer walking out and he catches my eye.

"Sir," the officer says as he walks up to me. "Did you happen to just drive in from out of town?"

I nod at him, while letting Newton out of the truck.

"Yes, Officer, I just got into town. Is there a problem?"

"Well, yes, there is. I'm looking for these two kids," he pulls out a photograph, "they seem to have failed to turn up home, after Sunday school."

He hands me a picture to look at, and it's of the kids I saw at the bus station.

"Yes, I've seen these two kids. They were at the bus station and got on the five-nine-eight bus about fifty minutes ago," I say, handing the photograph back to him.

"Are you completely sure it was them?"

I nod at the police officer. "I'm absolutely sure. We kind of shared a table. The boy has a really bad cough, and I gave him some water."

I look back at the police officer who is speaking into the shoulder-mic of his radio, now that I confirmed the kids' whereabouts.

He thanks me and I walk into the mortuary office, greeting my mom.

"Hey, Mom, I'm sorry," I say as she pulls me to her.

"Hey, son," my dad says as he kisses my head.

The next hour goes by with us going over everything that needs to be done for my grandfather Anthony's funeral.

We all arrive at my grandfather's ranch. There are three hundred and fifty acres of land here. It houses: horses, dairy cows, beef cattle, sheep, pigs and chickens. There are the main house, two smaller houses for ranch hands, several out buildings and a large barn. One of the ranch hand houses is occupied by Emmett, his wife Rose and their three children, they have two daughters and one son. The other ranch hand house is occupied by Garrett and his wife Kate, who have one son and one daughter.

It has been six years since I was last here. I've been busy getting my veterinary degree, which I only just completed. I finished all my schooling fairly fast. I just turned twenty-seven.

Mom, dad, Alice and I walk into the main house, where the smell of a good home-cooked meal is overwhelming. Mom and Alice help Kate and Rose finish dinner. Dad and I take the bags up to our rooms, before talking things over with Emmett and Garrett.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go, the first chapter in our next fictional journey. To our knowledge and Google based research, there is no such place as Spearhead, Montana. This story much like the town of Spearhead, Montana is fictional. **


	2. Chapter 2

**All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter Two - EPOV**

I look in the chapel that is filled with the townspeople. I take a deep breath as the hearse holding my grandfather comes into view. A sniff makes me look down at Alice, who is holding back her tears. I hug her to me, kissing the top of her head. As they open the door, I make my way to the back of the hearse. I'm joined by my father, Garrett and Emmett. Meeting us at the back of the hearse is Jacob Black, he worked alongside my grandfather. The final person is Jasper Whitlock, he is the town's chief of police. I have yet to speak with either of them about my grandfather, but they are both said to have been close to him.

The music starts and we slowly walk down with my grandfather's casket. My mom and Alice walk behind us. As the services goes on, I'm touched by just how many of the townspeople talk about him, like he was also their grandfather. It's so clear that he touched many of their hearts. We leave the church and head to the cemetery. At the graveside service, the reverend says a few words before my grandfather is lowered in the ground.

I make my way to where my folks are standing and thank people for coming. A small movement catches my eyes, and I turn to see two small figures running. I frown when they seem to disappear.

"He was a great man, and I enjoyed working with him; he taught me so much."

I turn and smile at Jacob and shake his hand.

"Thank you, and thank you for coming, both of you," I say as I shake his and his wife, Leah's, hand. They move on to Alice, and I shake the next person's hand. I'm glad when I've shaken the hand of the last person, and turn to face my grandfather's grave. I can see there are two people sitting at it. I tilt my head a little, and the rain starts to fall.

"We timed that perfectly. Dad sure did like the rain, so this is perfect," my mom says.

I turn and hug my mom to me. "Yeah, he did," I say as I look back to the grave, seeing that they are still sitting there.

"Let's get to the car before we are soaked," my mom says as she pulls on me.

I nod taking one last look and see that the two small people have been replaced by the grave diggers. I shake my head getting into the car.

The days after the funeral seem to pass in almost a blur. All too soon, Mom, dad and Alice, are all set to leave. I, however, have decided to stay.

"Edward, are you sure about this?" My mom asks me for the tenth time. I nod at her and chuckle a little.

"Yes, I was going to start my own practice anyway, and here is as good as place as any. Besides, he left me this place for a reason."

I really couldn't believe it at the Will reading, that I was the one left his veterinary practice in town, and the entire ranch. Mom, dad, Alice and I were left with an equal share of his money. Alice and Mom were left with all of the family jewelry, with the exception of my grandparents' wedding set. Years ago, my grandmother said it was to be given to me after my grandfather passed away.

She lets out a sigh and stretches up, moving my hair aside.

"You are so much like him. If you need anything, call. I'll get your stuff packed up and shipped to you right away."

I hug her to me.

"I hope I can be half as good of a man as he was."

She walks away and Alice walks into my arms.

"Take care of yourself, little brother," Alice says, and I chuckle, bending a little to give her a kiss on her head. She is three years older than me, but a little over a foot smaller than me.

"I'm going to miss you," I say and she smiles shaking her head at me.

Suddenly, she stops and pulls her eyebrows together. "Don't give up. The tough shells hide the best jewels."

I give her a 'what' look, and she shrugs her shoulder.

"I don't know, it's something I just needed to tell you. Just remember what I said, it has meaning."

I chuckle and hug her again.

I look to my father and he is smiling at me. "Good luck, son, but I don't think you'll need it. I always knew this is where you'd end up."

I nod at him in agreement. I always begged to come here during my school holidays. This ranch is the one place I've always felt right in my life.

I wave at them and watch as they drive down the road. It almost feels like the end of something, but I know it's just the start of a new chapter.

I drive into town in the old ranch truck. It only takes me a few minutes to arrive at my grandfather's veterinary clinic. It's in the center of the town, right next to the local shops. I get out and Newton jumps out next to me and runs around the truck. Walking around the truck, I see the boy from the bus station; the one who'd run away.

"Hello, again," I say as he pets Newton. He jumps, falling back on his bum.

"I'm sorry," I say softly, crouching down next to him, and sticking out my hand to help him up. The boy's eyes go wider as he looks between me and my hand.

"I won't hurt you. We've met before, remember? I'm Edward, the new town vet," I say quickly, hoping to relax him. I move a little forward placing my hand softy on the boy's arm. I frown and swallow as he starts to whimper.

"Get your hands off him," a soft, but harsh voice says.

I turn, seeing the girl that was with him. I look her over, and see that she's shaking a little and her hands are rolled into fists.

"I'm trying to help him. I gave him a fright and he fell. I'm only trying to help him up."

The girl moves to me, pushing my hand that's still on the boy, so I'm no longer touching him.

"I think you've helped enough," she says looking at me with anger, which I'm getting sick of.

"What is it that I've done?" I ask a little confused.

She huffs and looks at the boy. "Peter, are you okay, did he hurt you?" she asks a lot softer than she was speaking to me.

"Hey ... why would I hurt him? Wait, if you're upset with me because I told where you were, then that's fine. Running away wasn't the best choice. Do you have any idea what could've happened to you?"

The girl glares at me. "We would've been fine. Just stay away from my brother, or I'll hurt you."

I take a step back from her. Everything in her voice tells me she'll do it, but there's something in her eyes that tells me she has no choice. I watch them walk away, but feel someone staring at me. I turn around and see Charlie, the shop owner, sweeping the walk outside his shop. His eyes aren't on the walk or me, but on the two kids who just walked away.

I shake my head and walk to my office, giving Newton a whistle to follow me.

* * *

**A/N: Well this chapter answered a few of your questions. Charlie is not with the police, he is the shop owner in town. Jasper is the Chief of Police in the small town. This story is going very fast for us, there is less than a total of 20K word count left to write and have edited - half of which is almost done, so this story may start posting fast. This was one of the smaller chapters, most will average around 2500 word count. It looks like this will be right around 35 chapters when complete- give or take a couple at most.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**As always all normal disclaimers apply. All mistakes are our own, where we have a group of wonderful people reading it before it posts, in the end all choices in the way it posts belong to Nikky and me. **

* * *

**Chapter Three**

I spend the next week going through the client list, and getting acquainted with the office. The veterinary assistant, Jacob Black, and Mrs. Cope our secretary, are nice, and I get along well with them. I really didn't speak with them at the wake, so it's nice to get to know them now.

By the end of the week, I know my two employees quite thoroughly. Jacob is twenty-eight, married, with two sets of triplets. Hard to believe, but him and his wife Leah, have six kids. He's still taking online college courses, keeping up with his learning in the field. My grandfather was helping him. Jacob's goal is to be a veterinarian. Right now, he works here and takes the classes he can online. Leah works at the local bar and grill during the day. Rose and Kate watch their kids and home school the older three. They seem like a very nice couple and completely in love with each other.

Mrs. Heidi Cope is in her late fifties and is married to the local reverend. She also works as the local Sunday school teacher. Both have done a great job of keeping our list of clients happy the past two weeks. They were able to get me up to date really fast with who is who in our client list.

I have been here two weeks now. Garrett and Emmett have shown me the ins and outs of the ranch. Between them and their wives, things have been running smoothly. Rose and Kate have been very kind to make my meals and have also helped to keep my new home clean on top of their normal jobs, which is teaching hours of riding lessons, running a small daycare and home schooling the school-aged kids.

I am a little nervous, since today will be my first day as the new veterinarian. I had only just completed my degree, when my grandfather passed away, so this is all brand new to me. I walk out of the house feeling ready for the day ahead of me. When I get to my truck, I look out seeing that Kate and Rose are at the bus stop collecting the kids that have come for the grand apple picking that happens here every year.

I give them a wave, while letting Newton in my truck. I drive into town to start my first day, as an actual licensed vet, in my new to me—but old—office.

"Molly," I say in the waiting room.

A woman who looks about my age stands up with her cat, smiling at me. "Hi, I'm Jessica Stanley, and this is Molly."

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Stanley, I'm Edward Cullen. Anthony was my grandfather and I'm taking over his practice."

Jessica shakes my hand with her free hand. I give her a nod toward my door. We walk in to the small examination room and she places Molly on the table.

"So what's going on with Molly today?" I ask, giving Molly a pat and scratch of her jaw.

"She's just in for her check-up and injections."

I nod and look Molly over and look at her chart. I have Jake bring in both the allergy and rabies shots for which Molly is due. He holds her as I administer the injections.

"Well, it looks as if Molly is set. If you notice her allergies kicking up, call the office and we'll see her right away."

"Thanks, Dr. Cullen," she giggles as she picks up Molly and heads out of the room.

The day seems to go by like this with people here just for their pet's annual check-up. I finish writing my notes and putting my written log in the bottom drawer. I push it shut, but it fails to close. I crouch down to have a better look. I see something, so I put my hand into the drawer to see what's in there. When I feel the item, I can tell it is some sort of leather bound book. I push and pull to free it from the place it's stuck, and with a yank I'm able to bring it out.

I sit back down on my chair looking at it. I open the first page and smile.

Anthony Matthew Masen

I run my fingers over his scripted, boldly handwritten name. I move to the next page and see this must have been my grandfather's journal. The date starts around this same time, last year. I close it and place it into my bag to read later.

I arrive home and see that Rose and Kate are standing with the kids, waiting for the bus to pick them back up. I move toward them, and as I get closer, I see Peter and his sister are also there. However, I notice that they seem almost cut off from the others.

"Evening, Kate, Rose," I say, and from the corner of my eye, I see the girl pull Peter a little behind her. "How did the apple picking go today?"

"It went well. The kids all loved it, and got nearly four baskets each," Kate says smiling, and she points to the baskets.

"That's good, I'm really looking forward to some of the pies," I say with a little chuckle.

"Well, you're in luck, since Kate here, bakes one of the best around. She always allows us to try her first attempts," Rose jokes.

I grin and rub my belly as I lick my lips and both Rose and Kate laugh.

"Peter, are you going to be coming to my party next week?" Mac, Rose's soon-to-be eleven-year-old son asks.

Peter looks at his sister, who is frowning as she shakes her head at him.

"No, sorry, Mac, but we have a family thing."

I look at Rose, when she lets out a small sigh.

"Can't he even come for a little bit, Isabella?" Mac asks pleadingly.

"I'm sorry, but no. I'm sure you'll have a good day anyway," the girl, I now know is called Isabella, pulls her brother away a little from Mac.

"Mom, can't you make her let him come, please? Just because she has no friends, doesn't mean Peter has to go without, too."

Rose looks from Mac to Isabella and Peter then back to Mac. "I will ask Mr. Swan," is all she says and Mac seems to be happy with that and goes to play.

I pull my eyebrows together, unsure of what happened. Isabella looks like she cares deeply for her brother, so why does she hover so much. "You really think she doesn't want him to have any friends, because she doesn't have any?" I ask not meaning to.

Rose and Kate look at each other and both shrug. "She's a little weird. One minute she's quiet and timid, but then there are times where she lashes out. It's like she is nuts. Their mom left about six years ago, leaving Mr. Swan as a single parent to bring up two kids alone. He home schools them, as well as runs a full-time business all alone.

"But she just keeps running away. She always takes her brother with her. I think she thinks life with her mom would be better. Mr. Swan tries to discipline Isabella and explain to her how upsetting it is for him. None of it seems to have any effect on her, or she's just like her mother and doesn't care about anyone but herself," Rose says like she's disappointed in Isabella.

"What's Mr. Swan like?" I ask trying to figure out why she would run away.

"He's all right, a little stressed at times, but with a wacky ex-wife and an unruly daughter, that may explain that," Rose says looking toward Isabella and Peter as she talks.

I look that way and see Isabella's hands are yet again in fists.

"Your grandfather didn't like Mr. Swan very much," Kate says.

I turn and look at Kate. "What?" I ask, looking between her and Rose.

"Your grandfather didn't like him. This last year we'd seen him talking to Isabella and Peter, a lot. He seemed to have formed a friendship with them."

I look back, frowning at Isabella and Peter. Why would my grandfather befriend them? Even better yet, why would Mr. Swan have such troubles with these kids? They don't seem to be bad?

"Yeah, and what does she do, run away when the town is grieving over his death," Rose adds sounding upset.

I hear beeping and turn seeing the bus pulling up. The kids all walk to the bus, only Peter trips over his loose laces. I catch him by his arm, but his knee hits the bus stair.

"Are you okay," I ask him as he whimpers. I move his pant leg up a little catching sight of a large bruise on it.

"I told you before, leave him alone," Isabella says, gripping my hand that's on Peter's leg.

"I just wanted to make sure he's not hurt," I say looking to her.

"Let him go," Isabella yells right in my face.

My eyes go from her to Peter, who's holding back tears. I drop my hand from Peter, but Isabella doesn't let go and I feel my hand shake, but I know that it's not me that's shaking, but her.

"Isabella, there's no need for that, he was only helping," Rose says a little harshly.

"I didn't know talking about someone, when that someone is within earshot—talking about them and their family like they're not even there—was helping someone. My mistake, I just thought you were a bunch of bitches that have no idea what you are talking about."

At that she lets me go and walks on the bus with her brother in front of her.

I stand with my mouth open looking at the bus, then to Kate and Rose.

"What just happened?" I ask and they both sigh.

"That's just Isabella at her finest," they say together, before walking back to the house along with their kids.

I stand there and look at the bus, feeling even more confused than I was before.

* * *

**A/N: Well you learned a little more about Isabella and her little brother Peter. She sure is a tough one, isn't she? What do you think? Why do you suppose Bella doesn't want Peter to have friends?  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well all normal disclaimers apply.**

*****This chapter answers just about everyone's questions so far.*****

* * *

**Chapter Four**

I walk back home and have dinner. The whole time I'm cleaning up my supper mess, I can't get Peter or Isabella out of my mind. Isabella's eyes and her anger remind me so much of the abused dogs I've helped look after, and how they would attack for no apparent reason. Sadly, we couldn't save them all. With some of them, the damage done was just too much, and they never learned to deal with or trust people. There were a few that we had to put down. I'll never forget that whole experience. After we had put down one, I worked so hard at rehabilitating; I went to the nearest bar and drank myself sober. I have no idea why Isabella reminds me of those dogs. I mean, she and Peter are not being abused, are they? I let out a sigh and walk out of the now clean kitchen. Newton follows me as he almost always does. Newton is, in fact, one of the abused dogs we saved from that first group, not that you would ever know that by looking at him now.

I put Isabella and Peter out of my mind, as I head for a shower.

The weeks seem to pass me by, and I have gotten to know most of the town. Everyone one seems real pleasant, and has made me feel very welcome.

I walk into the local shop and pick up some of the stuff I know I'm running low on. As I walk about, I notice Peter is cleaning some of the shelves.

"Hey," I say to him as I pick up some things I need close to him. "How are you doing?"

Peter looks at me and then peeks out looking around the shelves.

"I'm okay," he says in a quick whisper.

"How's Isabella?" I ask and he looks down at his feet and shrugs his shoulders.

"She's okay, I guess."

I nod at him with a slight frown. He seems scared of me still, and that bothers me.

"Mac missed you at his birthday party," I say crouching down so I'm at his level.

"I wasn't allowed to go, sorry," Peter says softly, the pain and sadness hits me and I softly put my hand on his back. He again jumps, knocking into the shelves. I try to catch the full tins, but some of the glass jars hit the floor smashing.

"Peter, what have you done now, boy?" a man yells.

I watch as Peter starts to shake closing his eyes.

"Jesus, Peter, I don't have money to burn."

I look up seeing the anger clear on Charlie Swan's face.

"I'm sorry, I knocked into the shelf by accident, Mr. Swan. I'll pay for all of the damage, of course," I say, and Charlie's eyes go to mine.

"You're Anthony's boy, right?" he says looking at me.

"If you're asking if I'm his grandson, then yes," I say standing up and reaching out to shake his hand.

"I'm Edward," I say as he nods at me.

"Well, it seems you know already, but I'm Mr. Swan. Most of the adults call me Charlie. I own this little place," he says with a strange look on his face. "I'm sorry if the boy was making a nuisance of himself," Charlie says.

He's looking at me, but I see one of his hands is on the boy's shoulders and his grip looks tight.

"Oh, I should thank you, by the way. Jasper told me that it was you who told him where my kids were at, when my girl took to running again. I really can't believe they ran away over horse riding lessons. I really can't afford them, but they don't understand that. I don't make enough in this place, but once the boy gets his mind set on something, then there's nothing that will stop him."

I go to offer him free lessons for Peter, but before I can, Charlie yells. "What the hell?" I look down to the floor to see that Peter has wet himself.

"Get in the back, Peter, now," Charlie says and Peter runs off.

"I don't know what to do anymore. I've tried everything, and the doc can't find a reason why he just wets himself. He's nine now, he shouldn't be doing this anymore."

"I understand," I say stepping out of the puddle.

"Oh, I really need a drink," Charlie says with a sigh and then he looks at me. "How do you fancy a game of darts and a good cold beer tonight at the grill?"

I give him a smile and nod at him, knowing that maybe if I get him there, I could offer the free lessons for horseback riding out at the ranch. "That sounds good, Charlie," I say and he nods at me.

"Sir," I hear a small feminine voice.

I look to the side seeing Isabella standing there looking between Charlie and me.

"Isabella, sweetie, will you get a mop, your brother made a mess."

Isabella looks at Charlie for a few minutes, before running off.

I make my way to the front to pay for the food in my basket. When I get there, I see Charlie is talking with Isabella. As Charlie walks to me, my eyes go to Isabella whose eyes are on me, and I see they're filled with hate and anger yet again. Every time I see her scowling like this, it seems to be directed at me.

I pay for the food, including the jars 'I knocked off the shelf' and leave feeling a little off. When I get in my office, I tool around a bit putting things away and straightening up. About an hour later, I look out the window and see Isabella and Peter walking past, both of their heads are down. I frown when I see Peter's still in the same clothes he peed in.

I rub my face, not sure what to make of what happened. I'm glad when I have seen my last patient. I make my way to the grill and see Charlie sitting with some of the other townspeople.

"So, young Edward, any of our good looking girls caught your eyes?"

I smile, but shake my head. "They are all lovely, but no, I'm happy being single right now."

They laugh at my choice of bachelorhood.

"Well, most are lovely," the guy named Harry says.

"Yeah, I really don't think you'll have to worry about any one leading Isabella away, Charlie. That girl's bite is worse than her bark," the guy next to Harry says, and the rest laugh.

I look at Charlie, who's taking a big drink of his mug of beer. When he places the mug down, there is a strange smile on his face.

"I'm sure it's just a stage. Anyway, better she stay away from guys, than sleep with them," he finally says.

"Here, here," Harry says and they all agree and drink.

"At least she won't be like that whore of a mother she had."

All of the guys around the table nod at him and drink some more.

The rest of the night goes the same way. I'm not sure what vibe Charlie was giving off, but none of it sits right with me. At the end of the night, I'm glad to get home and showered. I look at my desk in my home office, and come across my grandfather's journal again. I smile, picking it up and head to bed.

_July 11th 2012_

_I saw the Swan kids at the annual church apple picking; they were off to the side by themselves. I stayed in the background knowing that neither of them likes people. It was strange, Isabella was picking up as many apples as she could as Peter lay at the bottom of the tree and slept. I have heard around town that Isabella has a temper on her, but there's something a little off with that. I'm not sure what, but to me, she is filled with a lot of hurt. She sometimes acts like a frightened stray._

I frown and turn the page, feeling a small pang of guilt. I have seen these same things in her eyes, but to me, it's overshadowed with the hate that seems to be filling up inside of her.

_August 13th 2012_

_I saw Isabella today. She was limping down the road. I was going to drive right past, but she tripped and fell. I pulled over to help her. As I was walking to her, the shirt she was wearing—which was too large for her— fell down a little. What I saw will always be in my memory. She was badly bruised, and it was in the shape of large hand prints._

I swallow and sit a little up and skip further forward. I can feel my heart beating as it gets faster.

_September 17th 2012_

_It's a fact. Charlie Swan is abusing his kids. I really couldn't believe it. Even with the idea in my head for months now, it was still shocking to see him hit Peter. Now I know I must work hard to gain their trust, so I can help those kids._

_November 1st 2012_

_I smiled at Peter as he rode on Storm. He's been doing a great job. I turned and saw Isabella looking between me and Peter. I opened my arms to her and she came willingly into them, allowing me to hug her. I really couldn't take the smile off my face. I couldn't stop myself from telling her how much I loved her and her brother. No bloodline matters, they are a part of my family. Peter is very much like a grandson to me and Isabella is like having another daughter. When I told her I was proud of her, she cried. She cried as I held her in my arms, allowing her to let the hurt Charlie placed in this girl out. _

I can almost feel my grandfather's anger coming off these pages. Where my head is screaming, he has to be wrong; my heart already knows that it's all true.

_December 25th 2012_

_I am so darn angry, really ANGRY. Those no good little shits of twin sons that Harry has, hit Peter. Peter may be the same age as them, but he's a lot smaller. And, of course, when Isabella, a girl their actual size, jumps in to stop them, she's the one that gets yelled at, pulled at and told off. Those parents all stood there tearing into a child and told her how horrible she is, and what a disappointment she must be to Charlie. They all wonder why she's so filled with hate and anger. Really? They choose not to see the clear signs that she's an abused child. Why wouldn't she be angry? They all talk about her as if she is not there. They all make up shit about her mother. They allow their children to hurt her. They already hurt her brother, and to top it off, they're all friends with Charlie. She sees them laughing and joking with him about her. I'm more than sure he told her they all know what happens to her and her brother, but they don't give a shit!_

I cast my mind back to when I was talking with Rose and Kate and I feel ashamed of myself. Now looking back, I can understand her hurt. I talked about a woman I've never met, and even looked as if I stood up for her father. If my grandfather is right, it's no wonder she looks at me like she hates me.

_January 30th 2013_

_I'm angry again. I have reported Charlie more than once and yet nothing has been done. The kids are still with him! I don't get why they keep sending Angela Weber to the house, I told them she and Charlie are having some kind of relationship, but yet they sent her again. I know for a fact she didn't see the kids. Peter told me that Angela came to the house and she went in Charlie's room. He said there were moans and squeaking noises like they were jumping on the bed. What upsets me even more was that Ben, a man Angela brought with her, kept touching Isabella. When he touched the top of her leg Isabella hit him. Peter says Isabella yelled at him to not touch her, and he smacked her across the face. Peter went on to say that Charlie came running out with his belt. He went to hit Isabella, but the man stopped him. Then Peter said his father turned on him. All I could do was hold him while he cried, telling me the whole story. _

I stop reading the book feeling sick. Jesus, she's a kid and this was a year ago, what kind of guy touches a little girl?

_February 27th 2013_

_I am sick. I am worried I won't be here to protect Peter and Bella. I so hope she likes the name I call her now. I hate the way Isabella is sneered at so often. I saw it today in a book and I couldn't help think how it suits her so much. I hope she likes it._

I smile a little. I can feel the love he has for them. It's clear reading his writings how much these two children mean to him. I wonder if she likes the name he gave her.

_March 29th 2013_

_My grandson Edward just finished up at college. I think I am going to call him to come here. I know he will help me with Bella and Peter. I am also getting sicker. I really hate to leave them, but I fear I have no choice. I am sure Bella has picked up on it; she seems to be always checking on me, which leads her to get in to trouble. _

_June 24th 2013_

_Edward, I am in my office with chest pains again. Jacob's trying to get me to go to the hospital, but I want to write this to you first._

_There are two children: Peter, who is nine, just turned that on May fourth. And Isabella, who is seventeen – her birthday is September thirteenth. They need your help so much. Their father abuses them and beats them; Peter more than Bella. Isabella is her given name, but Bella is the nickname I gave her. He seems to want to keep Bella perfect, and pure, which has alarm bells going off in my head. Peter will take to you easily, given you are you. However, Bella I fear will push you away, because she is just so afraid and scared. She tries so hard to get away from him, but someone always sees them and brings them back. I had an idea last night, but it looks like I will never see if it would've worked. I was going to hide them at the ranch just until they were both healed and on the road to recovery. I've failed them so much, but PLEASE, Edward, save them for me. _

_I love you and I'm so proud of you. _

_Your grandfather_,

_Anthony. _

I feel the tears drop from my eyes. I can see it in his words how much he loved these two kids, and it's clear they loved him, too. It also puts a lot of what I have noticed into place.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so most of you figured out that Charlie was abusing his children. We had some questioning about this being labeled as ROMANTIC, eventually this will be a E/B love story, but there is so MUCH to come before that could ever happen. Bella is almost 18, and Edward is not a Pedophile. Right now Edward only sees Bella as a rude, scared child. The story has much to come. I am working on chapters 30, 31 and 32 right now. Nikky is wrapping up her part of the Epilogue. As soon as it is ALL Beta'd we will go to a daily posting schedule. Sadly my time during the day is quite altered now, since schools out for the summer. We have a lot of great stuff coming your way so stay tuned. Kasi (And Nikky.)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**We want to be clear that there is no pedophilia and or sexual abuse in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

My dreams are filled with the words from my grandfather's journal. I know I have to help them some way. In the morning, it's still occupying my mind and I know I must do something.

When I get in to town, I see the shop and head right into it. I look around not seeing Isabella or Peter anywhere.

"Need some help?"

I look at Charlie and give him a fake smile. "I just came in to get some milk, coffee and that kind of stuff," I say picking up some stuff.

"Thought the ranch made its own milk?"

"It does, but this is for the office," I lie to him smoothly.

"Oh yeah, your grandfather said something about Jacob not liking the raw milk from the ranch."

I face the cartons of milk and smirk a little. It looks like my grandfather was making excuses to come in here a lot more, too.

"Yeah, he doesn't like the pure stuff, needs it watered down." I walk over to the counter.

"Where are the kids today?" I ask as I place the items down.

"Oh, they're at home doing their work."

"I'm looking for a hand on the weekends, pulling weeds and things. I was thinking maybe Peter and Isabella could help. I would pay them or give them free riding lessons." Charlie looks a little taken aback.

"They work here and then they have their own chores at home. Not to mention they both have their studies to work on with their home schooling. Sunday is for church, so I'm not sure if they'd have the time to fit in working and riding. Sorry," he says in a tone that leaves nothing to question.

I give him a grin and shrug. "It's okay, just thought I'd offer it to them first." I walk out and head into the office. I'm a little early and see Mrs. Cope and Jacob are already here.

"If I asked a question, would you answer me truthfully?

They both look my way and nod. "Mr. Swan and his kids ..." I stop as I pull my hair thinking of the right words.

"Does he beat his kids?" Jacob says and I look at him. "If you asked me this a year ago, hell even three months ago, I would've said _no_. However, your grandfather, Anthony, he was so sure. When I saw how upset Peter and Isabella were when he died, I started to watch closer. Now I have to say it sickens me, but I think he was right, Charlie beats them."

I look at Mrs. Cope who also nods at me. "I have to agree. I just can't believe it's happening in our town, by a man I know so well," Mrs. Cope says as she places her hands on her chest shaking her head.

"Why the hell have you not done anything?" I yell hearing the anger in my own voice.

"We have tried. The kids won't admit to it and Jasper says there's nothing they can do, since the kids won't tell. The Children and Family Services Division have been to his home a lot, but find nothing wrong. Charlie made it seem like your grandfather was losing his mind. He even said Anthony had an unhealthy interest in Isabella. Most of the town thinks she was leading him on, taking advantage of a foolish old man."

I rub my face, trying to figure this out. Clearly, I have no idea what I can do or what I should do. "So who, besides us, thinks those kids are in danger?"

They both sigh. "The only other person is Jasper. He's the chief of police, but Isabella doesn't like, trust or speak to him."

I nod at Mrs. Cope and head into my office.

"Tell me what to do," I say to the picture of my grandfather that adorns the wall beside my desk.

The week seems to go by slowly. I still have no clue what I can do. I only seem to breathe easier, when I see Peter and Isabella. Sadly, most of the time Charlie is always close by, so I really don't get a chance to talk to them. I have noticed that Isabella has become angrier at me, and right now I don't blame her. I'm the one that told on her; if I'd have kept my mouth shut, they could've been free. Or they could end up in a worse place, in more danger. My inner voice argues.

I'm driving home and see a group of kids near the lake fighting. I shake my head. Just as I approach I see Peter sitting and crying, so I pull over. It's then I see it's Isabella who's fighting a much larger boy. I run to them and wrap my arms around her pulling her away from the fight.

"You better get the hell out of here, and mark my words, I will be speaking to your parents about this," I yell at the boy, while trying hard to keep a hold of Isabella.

Soon as the boy runs away, I move my mouth to Isabella's ear, "Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you."

She still fights me and I know there's no way she will calm down while in my arms, so I let her go only for her to fall to the ground. I drop down next to her and she hits me square on my chin.

"Shit, kid, I'm trying to help you."

She laughs at me and then sneers. "Keep away from us!"

She goes to move away, but I grab a hold of her arm.

"My grandfather was fond of you, he liked you very much." Before I can finish she slaps me across my face.

"Don't you dare dirty his name; he was my friend. He was not a dirty old man. I won't let you say that about him," she says as she keeps hitting my chest. Again, I grab a hold of her hands and hold them above her head, as I lay next to her.

"I would never say that, I know what your father does to you. If you're ever in danger, come to me. I will help you. I will protect you."

She shakes her head at me and there, right there, I see that look in her eye. I see the pain—there's so much pain—I'm really not sure how the hell she can handle it.

"Our mom, Tanya, and Grandpa Anthony, both tried to save us. They loved us, and they're both dead now, so you best not try," Isabella yells at me as she wiggles out of my grasp. "The others, they know, but they don't care because they don't think we are worth it. Leave me and my brother alone!"

I watch her run to her brother and help him up. All too soon they're running away down the road without looking back.

I drive home and immediately I'm greeted by Newton.

"Oh my God, Edward, what happened to you?" Rose gasps as she looks at me.

"What do you mean, nothing happened?" I say and she shakes her head coming to me.

"Your face, Edward, what happened?" I shake my head looking in the mirror to see my cheek is red and my shirt is ripped a little.

"Nothing I can't handle," I say and Rose sighs.

"Has this got anything to do with those Swan kids?" I look at her and she puts her hands on her hips. I sigh and walk in to the kitchen.

"Anthony was like this for a bit, then they started hanging out, not that she went near anyone, but him. Hell, she wouldn't even allow Peter to be out of her eyesight. Peter being around here is how he and Mac became friends," Rose carries on following me.

I pick up my plate and sit at the table.

"Watch your back with her. I don't want her pulling you in like she did with Anthony. She hurt him a lot."

I look at up at her. "How did she hurt him?"

"She would say she was going to come then didn't show. It only led to him to be worried about her. She yelled at him a lot, and was always angry if Emmett or Garrett were in the same room as her. She didn't like the kids, any of the kids here at the ranch being around Peter. So when they were here, Anthony would just spend time with them alone."

I keep looking at Rose, she sounds a little jealous. "I think Charlie is beating Peter and Isabella," I say and l look right at her and notice she doesn't look shocked.

"Yeah! That's what she told Anthony, too, but as I said to him, Charlie may just be spanking her, because of her behavior. By God that girl sure needs it."

I tilt my head down no longer wanting to look at her.

"I'll leave you to eat, just be careful, okay?"

I bob my head without looking up and let out a breath, when I hear her walk out.

The rest of the week seems to drag and every time I see Isabella, she only manages to yell at me and then walk away. I'm so close to giving up and letting her be, just like she's asked me to.

* * *

**A/N: No worries he is stressed, but it is not within him to just give up. Have faith. On the flip side, I have 1 chapter and the Epillogue to go over, add to and send off for pre-read/beta and this story will be done and start posting daily. There will be a grand total of 33 chapters, including the epilogue when completed. My goal is to get the chapter and epilogue completed this weekend. I will let you all know how things are going, when I post again on Tuesday. On behalf of Nikky and myself, thanks for reading and reviewing. Kasi~  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay readers, the time to start daily posting is here. I will warn right now that I have some family issues happening and there may be one day or two where I will not post daily, but the story is COMPLETED ********(Before anyone asks, there will be 33 posted chapters including the epilogue when complete.)** and has started the final stages of the pre-read/beta process. I will do my best to not let you down on posting daily. Buckle up it can get bumpy now and again.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

I walk to my truck with Newton, seeing there's a cop car outside the shop. I make a clicking sound as I tap my leg and Newton follows me to the shop. "Sit and stay here boy," I say walking in the shop.

"I really can't believe they've gone and done this again," Charlie says while rubbing his face.

"They haven't been gone long, so we'll find them," Jasper says softly to Charlie.

I pick up some random things as I take in what information I can.

"Everything, okay?" I ask, when I get to the counter.

"No, those darn kids have gone running off again."

I give him a weak smile. "I hope they're okay," I say paying for my items and walking out. There's a part of me that wants Jasper to find them, just so I know they're okay. Then there's the other part of me that hopes they stay gone, so Charlie can't hurt them anymore, and I won't need to deal with the worry.

It's been three days from when Isabella and Peter disappeared, and they still haven't been found. Despite my earlier thoughts of not being worried about them, I've been really worried. Having no knowledge if they are okay or not, is almost as bad as knowing they are in a house where they are being beaten.

When I get called to a farm to work on a very sick horse, I'm there into the very early hours of the morning. I let Newton out of the truck and instead of running into the house, he runs off into the field, so I follow him. It's not until he stops and I hear a small whimper that I know what's got his attention.

"Peter," I say softly and he looks at me scared.

"Please don't tell. I just need some food."

I look to the ground, pick up what's at my feet. When I bring it closer to me, I see it's an apple.

"We can't go back, and Bella's really sick," he says quickly. I look at him feeling my heart speed up.

"It's okay, I can help you, but you have to take me to her."

He looks at me and then to the ground. "You're going to help her?"

"Yes."

"Swear you won't tell?"

I swallow, but nod at him. "I swear, I won't tell. You can stay in my home. There's enough room for both of you."

Peter smiles at me and stands up. "She's this way."

I'm shocked to find Isabella is lying on the ground, asleep at my grandfather's grave.

"Isabella, I'm here to help you. It's me, Edward," I say softy, but she doesn't stir. I feel her head and she is roasting hot.

"You've got an awfully high fever, little girl," I say picking her up.

"We need to get her home, now."

It feels like it takes us so much longer than normal to get home. I get Peter to open the door for me and I carry Isabella up the stairs to my room. I place her in the bed and run into the adjoining bathroom to get damp a towel.

I start to remove her outer clothes, and Peter's hands meet mine to stop me.

"I'm not going to hurt her, I just need to cool her down, and also examine her."

Peter looks at me worriedly, but lets me go, and I carry on removing her clothes, until she's left in only her undergarments. I swallow back the bile as it rises in my throat. She has several old bruises and marks on her, but on top of that, she's extremely thin and pale looking.

"When did this happen?" I ask looking at the cut that looks like it's infected.

"The day we left. I didn't mean to do it."

I look at him and frown. "Tell me what happened."

He looks around himself then to me, I watch as he started to shake. "I dropped Dad's favorite cup. Bella was picking it up before Dad got back, but he was home early. I was scared and I banged into her and it cut her." He stops talking and his face gets red, and I look at the ground and see that he wet himself again.

"I'm sorry," he says over and over again.

"Peter, you're okay now. I swear. Let's get you washed and changed."

I help him to the bathroom, and with a lot of coaxing, he agrees to take a shower. I leave as he strips down and gets into the shower. As he washes up I attend to Isabella. I go into the closet and pull out some of the clothing I found in the back of grandpa's closet. He must have planned to have it here for them, because there's boy and girl clothes. I get him something to wear when he's clean. I head back in to tend to Bella again, while I wait for Peter.

I have just given her an injection of antibiotics, when Peter comes into the room with a towel wrapped around him. My eyes go to him and I swallow back my words as I see his arms and torso are covered in bruises and marks.

"Peter, I need to look you over, too, so put on these shorts." I hand them to him, and he looks to the ground as I take them. "I'm not going to hurt you or Isabella, and I will do everything I can to make you both safe."

I slowly place my hand on his shoulder. "I will fight for the both of you." I move my hand slowly up to his face and wipe the tears that have fallen.

"It's my fault. I should be a better _man_ and take it."

I shake my head at him, holding back the sob that wants to break free from inside of me. "Oh, my dear boy, no, that's not the case. No one should have to take what you do."

Peter moves closer to me and I wrap my arms slowly around.

After a few minutes I pull back a little. "I'm going to look you over and take some pictures of your marks. We may need them in the future."

Peter doesn't reply, but puts on the shorts and moves the towel away. I walk out of the room to grab my camera and a notepad.

"I'll be fast as I can," I tell him taking the first pictures. "So, tell me about you? I hear you like horses?" I say hoping to take his mind off what I'm doing.

"Yes, Grandpa Anthony let me ride on Storm."

I smile hearing him call my grandpa that. I smile as I take the camera away from my eye.

"He said you were very good, he was so proud of you," I tell him and then begin to take more pictures.

"Really? Dad said he wanted into Bella's pants and he was just using me to get to her. And when Grandpa ended up hurting her, she'd blame me. But it's not true, is it?"

I put the camera away having taken enough pictures of both of the kids' marks and documenting them on paper as well.

"No, it wasn't. He loved you both very much." I take another much needed breath.

"I miss him. I wish he was still here."

I nod at him, because I wish the very same thing. I look at Peter who's holding his tummy.

"What's wrong?" I ask alarmed.

"It's just sore," he says and I frown.

"When was the last time you ate?"

Peter shrugs his shoulders. "We've been eating apples a lot. We had some food that Bella took with her from our dinners, but we couldn't take a lot, because Dad locks the food up, so we couldn't eat his food."

I let out the breath closing my eyes. "Well, there is plenty of food around here, so I'll go make you something. Here's a t-shirt for you to wear. I know these clothes are a bit big, but we'll make do." I hand it to him and walk out of the room quickly. My own anger is slowly creeping up and I don't want Peter to see it.

I heat up some food for him, and take it, along with some water and milk up to my room. "Here you go," I say with a smile handing the food to him. I look Isabella over again. Her fever hasn't broken yet, and I know it needs to.

"Do you think she'd allow me to call her Bella?" I ask Peter without looking at him.

"Maybe in a bit, she really likes the name. She doesn't mean to be angry with you. It's just ..." Peter stops talking and I look at him. "You look like Grandpa Anthony. She misses him so much, and she thinks God took him away to punish her. Dad said it was her fault that she dirtied his mind, and now he's in hell where he belongs. He's not really in hell, is he?"

"No, no he's not." I bite back that Charlie's the one who belongs in hell, because right now, it will do no good to say it.

"I'm done."

I take the plate from Peter. "Thank you, come on, I'll show you to your room." I walk him into the next room and help him get settled, before walking back into my room to attend to Bella.

As the night passes, she seems to get warmer. "Shit, kid," I say as I try cooling her down. I pull my hair before going into the bathroom and filling the tub with a cool bath. I remove some of my clothes leaving only a t-shirt and boxers on. I pick Isabella up and move to the bath with her. Slowly, I lower both of us in and hold her to me.

"I'm so sorry, but I need you to cool down. Peter needs you so much. I'm sorry, real sorry. If I could, I would go back to that day and I would let you both leave. I didn't know; I swear I didn't know," I whisper to her.

After I feel she's cool enough, I pick her up taking her back to bed. As soon as I have dealt with her, I get dressed. As day breaks, I smile seeing that Bella seems to have gotten over the worst of it.

"Hi," a small voice says. I turn to the door and smile when I see Peter standing there.

"Hey," I say as I wave him in.

"Is she okay?"

I nod at him. "Yeah, I think she's going to be fine."

He looks at me and for the first time, I see a real smile. I watch as he climbs up next to her, hugging her close to him.

"Bella, we're going to be fine, I can feel it. Edward is going to help us."

I hear my front door open and close, and my eyes go to Peter who freezes as he looks at me.

"It's okay. It's just Kate or Rose. Stay here and I'll get rid of them," I say quickly and run down the stairs.

"Oh, hey, Edward, why are you still here? You look like shit," Rose says and I grip my hair.

"Had a late call out. I'm just going to see if I can get some sleep, so you can leave the house for the day?"

Rose nods at me and then narrows her eyes.

"The Swan kids, is there still no sign of them?" I ask letting out a breath trying to play it cool.

"They could be anywhere by now, more than likely got on another bus." Rose lets out a hum. "But, Jasper already talked to the bus station. He said he gave them a picture of the kids saying to give it to all the drivers."

I shrug my shoulders. "Yeah, who knows, maybe one of them isn't good at their job."

"Yeah, you don't seem as worried as you were, for someone who was so concerned about them?"

I chuckle a little and smile. "Well, I was told not to let them pull me in."

Rose's face softens. "Edward, just don't do anything stupid."

I nod once at her and she walks out and I lock up. I make some breakfast before heading back up to Peter and Bella. When I walk in, my mouth drops open seeing Isabella awake.

"Hey," I say moving to her. She moves back a little, but not much as she's still very sick.

"Don't touch me," Isabella says in a whisper as I sit next to her.

"I need to, just so I can look you over."

She shakes her head. "You're a vet, not a doctor."

I pull back. "Fine – let's go to the hospital then," I say.

Peter starts to whimper and Isabella looks worried.

"We'll be fine," Isabella says moving to get out the bed. "Bye!" She kicks her leg out and frowns, before swaying when she stands. I catch her before she hits the ground.

"Where are my clothes, what did you do?" Isabella whimpers at me. The panic in her voice hits me hard.

"Nothing, I only helped you."

"To what ... my virginity? You had no right, no right. That was for my ... my one. My one and you ..." her words seem to trail off as she sobs.

"I swear I didn't touch you like that. You're a kid! I needed you to cool down. You were fighting a high fever," I say harshly back to her.

"Why should I believe anything you say?"

I look at Peter, who is still crying as he rocks. I lean in toward Isabella speaking into her ear. "Enough of this; you're acting like a child. To me, that's what you are—a child and I didn't touch you."

Isabella growls at me and I narrow my eyes back at her. "You have two choices: allow me to help you, or I take you to the hospital. You're sick and in no shape to be able to look after Peter."

With a huff, she lies back down on the bed and crosses her arms.

The rest of the day goes by with Peter being a little happy to be here and Bella just glaring daggers at me. It takes another two days before Isabella is well enough to walk about.

"We should leave now," she says taking a hold of Peter.

"No, please stay, just ... it's safe here. I swear I'll keep you safe. You're too young to be on your own."

"Please, Bella, I like it here. I like him."

Isabella looks around and then closes her eyes.

"We can't. Rose and Kate and the others that work here, they'll tell Dad. We can't go back this time – he'll be so mad."

I shake my head at her. "No. I'll ask them to stay out."

Isabella sighs looking at me. "They'll know something's wrong, because they normally clean and feed you."

I glare at her not liking her tone. "I'm able to look after myself, you know, I am twenty-seven."

Bella rolls her eyes at me and I rub my face. "It's safer here for both of you."

"Fine," Isabella grits out and then walks away from me.

I look up. "What the hell have I got myself in to?"

Isabella seems to keep her and Peter well away from me, and I go to bed without seeing them. I'm in a peaceful sleep, when I feel someone smack my face. My eyes open a little and then open them wider when I realize Isabella's on top of me. Not wanting her to fall, my hands go to her hips.

"Wh ... at," I say cutting myself off when I feel something digging into my neck.

"You will not touch Peter! I swear if you hurt him, lie to him, make him cry, anything, I will kill you."

I feel my heart beat faster as the tears fill her eyes. "I don't care about me, if you need someone to hit, then hit me — just don't let him see — he can't go through that again."

"I'm not going to hurt you or Peter," I say softly and she shrugs her shoulders at me.

"They all say that, but they always do ... everyone but Anthony. It should've been me. God should've taken me, not him. I'm not worth anything, but Peter is, and I will kill for him, and I will kill _you _for him." She almost looks lost as she keeps talking. "I wish I could kill Dad for him, but he's always one step ahead of me." Isabella's eyes go back to mine, and the object digs into my neck again. "He's all I have, all I need; we'll stay, but I am not your friend, and I do not trust you. Just remember, I'm always watching you."

She jumps off of me, dropping the object to the ground and runs out of my room. I get out of bed and pick it up, seeing it's a pocketknife I keep in my vet bag. I go to the door stopping when I hear the silent sobs coming from the bathroom.

"I really need your help, Grandpa."

I slide down the wall, and just listen to Isabella crying. It seems to take her hours to stop. I wait it out for a bit longer, and when she fails to come out of the bathroom, I slowly open the door. She's there, folded into a small ball, asleep. I let out a sigh and pick her up, carrying her back to her bed. I tuck her in and then check on Peter, who is sleeping peacefully.

I walk out and head back to my own room, where I seem to fall into a light and restless sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Well what are your thoughts now? Bet you're glad you don't have to wait much more than a handful of hours for the next update, huh? See you tomorrow with another chapter.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Normal disclaimers still apply. Thanks again to the previously mentioned group of ladies who keep us readable.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

I get up and make breakfast for all three of us. I sit at one end of the table and they sit at the other.

"Thank you, Edward," Peter says quietly looking at his sister.

"Fine … thank you, Edward," Isabella says in an over-the-top sweet voice.

"You're both welcome," I say getting up and putting my plate in the sink.

"If you both come with me, I'll show you the library and office. You're free to take any book, and watch any movies, as long as it's age appropriate. I also have a computer, if you'd like to go online."

They follow me without saying anything. I watch them walk in and Isabella's eyes light up as she looks at all the books.

"I'll be back later," I say, and her eyes snap to me and she frowns right away. I shake my head as I walk away. Clearly, this girl does not like me.

I arrive in town and head to the shop first. As I walk in, I see Charlie is talking to two guys in suits, and they don't look happy.

"Edward," Charlie says as his eyes fall on me. The two men he's with look my way and just gives me a nod of acknowledgment.

"Any sight of Peter or Isabella yet?" I ask with fake worry in my voice.

"No, but I think they're still in town hiding somewhere."

I raise my eyebrow at him and look to see the men are watching me intently.

"You think one of the townspeople have taken them or are hiding them?"

He shrugs and sighs out as he rubs his face.

"Not sure, but it doesn't matter, because they," he says pointing at the men, "will find them. When they do, Isabella will be shipped off to a good boarding school."

I swallow, there's just something about the way he says boarding school that has me on edge.

"I thought she'd be at the end of her senior year soon?"

Charlie smirks at me. "She should be, but with her being home schooled, and all this running away, she's missed a lot. I have heard wonderful things about this boarding school I'm looking into. They turn awful girls into good women and great housewives." The two men standing with Charlie chuckle along with him.

"Well, I hope you find her soon then. I'll still keep my eyes open for them, when I'm doing my rounds." I place down some bills for the stuff I picked up and walk to my work taking a deep breath. I really don't like Charlie or those men he is with.

My workday seems to almost drag, and I just want to go home to make sure they are still there and safe. I look at my phone, knowing that I should've left them with a cell phone or something, anything that would keep me in touch with them during the day.

A knock on my office door makes me jump. "Come in," I say when I'm able to speak.

"Edward," Jasper says as he walks in taking a seat at the other side of my desk. "I've come to ask if you have seen the Swan kids."

I shake my head at him. "No, just like I said to their father this morning, but I'll keep my eyes open for them."

Jasper lets out a humming sound, but says nothing for a minute. "If you see them, call me about six or so hours later, give them a decent head start."

I tilt my head at him.

"Come on, Edward, I may be a small town cop, but I can see. You're more than aware of what Charlie does. I saw you earlier and the men he has there today have red flags and flashing lights going off in my head, too. I can't say for sure, but I think Charlie may have sold Isabella. If he has, you don't even have to use your imagination to figure out what that means."

"That happens, really? I mean, yeah, I know he beats them, but would he honestly sell his daughter?"

"From what I've found out, Charlie claims that his ex-wife, Tanya, left him in a lot of debt. I haven't been able to find anyone that has physically seen her in six years. When she first left, I spoke to Charlie, because Isabella reported her mom missing. Charlie claims that Tanya was selling herself, and that story was backed up by what I found during the investigation. I talked to a guy who claimed that Tanya was an escort he hired. It just so happens that guy sure looks like one of Charlie's new friends over there."

Tanya? I close my eyes and hear the word from when I said I would help her. "Our mom, Tanya and Anthony both tried and they are dead now." I look back up at Jasper. "She's dead, Isabella said once she was dead. Do you think their mom, Tanya, is really dead?"

Jasper nods at me with a grimace. "Yeah, I've wondered about that for a while now. See, she has a bank account that Charlie didn't know about, but I found it during my investigation. There's a lot of money in there and it has never been touched.

I rub my face as my heart rate speeds up. Fuck, if he killed his wife, he could kill anyone. Oh my God, Isabella knows. Did he make her watch? Does Peter know?

"Edward, keep your wits about you." Jasper stands up and gives me a curt nod, before walking out of the office.

The full way home, I feel more and more on edge. How can I get them to trust me and keep them safe? I have no idea what the hell I'm up against, or what Charlie is capable of. Thoughts of him hurting them scare the shit out of me.

I walk in smiling when I smell them cooking a meal. I make my way to the kitchen to see Isabella and Peter are laughing as they cook. I lean against the doorframe and watch them acting like kids—siblings. Isabella must have felt my stare as her head turns to me. Her face instantly changes from the carefree girl to the angry one.

"I'll leave you a cell phone tomorrow, so I can call to make sure everything is okay. It will also mean you can get hold of me, too. There are two new men hanging around town, they were speaking with your father."

Isabella starts to shake so bad that the pan she has her hand on starts to rattle. I move quickly to her pushing the pan out the way and my arm brushes past her hand.

"You can't touch me, you can't touch me," she screams as she hits my chest over and over again. I pull her so her back is flush with my front and her arms are crossed in front of her.

"I swear, they won't find you, but I'm not going to keep shit from you. I would rather have you upset and know, than walk out of here, where they're waiting. If they find you, they could take you, and Charlie's intends to send you away. The way I see it, they'd drag you off to God knows where, and I'm not sure you'd ever come back. I'm not sure you could handle that, and you'd lose what little of your mind you still have intact."

She starts to struggle in my arms again. "I'm not crazy, you fucker, let me go!"

I let out a breath and let go of her arms.

"That's not what I meant," I say and she jumps up walking out of the room. I sigh and pull at my hair.

"It's not you. She's scared to let anyone in again. After we lost Mom, and Grandpa, she doesn't want anyone else to leave us."

I turn looking at Peter, who's still in the room. I give him a head nod and finish up the dinner they were making.

Peter and I eat alone, and I put a plate of food in the microwave for her. It's not until I'm in bed that I hear Isabella walking downstairs. When I slip down to see what she's doing, I see her sitting down with her dinner plate.

The rest of the month passes just like this. Peter and I have formed a good friendship. Isabella and I seem to take one step forward, then two steps back. I'm at my wits end with how to help her, other than continue to hide the kids.

I walk into the library and see she's curled up reading one of my favorite books.

"_And yet I have had the weakness, and have still the weakness, to wish you to know with what a sudden mastery you kindled me, heap of ashes that I am, into fire."_

She stops reading and looks at me.

"I've read it a few times now," I say pointing at the book.

"But how did you know what page I was on? That was the exact portion I was reading."

I chuckle gently. "I didn't, it just happens to be one of many of my favorite lines from A Tale of Two Cities, by Charles Dickens."

She nods and then frowns almost as if she suddenly remembers that she's not supposed to be my friend or like me.

"This is for you," I say handing her the small gift.

She looks at the gift in my hand and then at me, so I set it on the table in front of her.

"It's your birthday. You're eighteen—now you never have to go home."

She looks at the gift again, then looks to me, picks it up, and throws it at my head.

"Shit," I say when it hits me. "Most people just say thank you."

"Well, I'm not most people!" she yells at me.

"That's it! I'm done," I say standing up and she glares at me.

"What do you mean you're done? Done with what?"

"With you! I've tried so fucking hard to help you, and all you've done is throw it back at me. You've hit and punched me, yelled at me, the whole nine yards. So, you know what, Isabella? Do whatever you want, because I am done with you. I'm going to put my energy into helping Peter. At least he still has a chance not to be filled with hate." I walk out of the door heading off to my bedroom. The guilt hits me right away, but she's not giving me a chance. You can lead a horse to water, but you can't make it drink.

* * *

**A/N: So Edward has had his fill of the hate from Isabella. Jasper isn't as stupid as he seems, is he? With social services being no help, there isn't much Edward could do. Wondering what will happen now? You'll see tomorrow with the next update. Let us know what you think so far.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

*****WARNING *****

**This chapter contains some violent actions and a character death, but please have faith in us, we don't usually let anyone down.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

When I get up the next morning, I greet Peter, but say nothing to Isabella. As soon as breakfast is over, I head out to work. The entire day, I feel pissed off and tired. Luckily, it was a fairly easy day and I'm home early. When I get home, I see Peter and Isabella are making dinner like normal.

"Isabella, Peter, I'm just heading upstairs for a much needed nap. I'll see you later today." They both just look at me and I walk out.

"Hey," I hear Isabella say, and I let out a breath, before turning to her. "What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to make me feel guilty, with all of this?" she says waving her hands around.

"No – believe it or not, my life doesn't revolve around you. Look, you don't like me or trust me. I get it, and you've made yourself clear on that. I'll eat when Peter is in bed." I turn and open my bedroom door and walk in.

"But – Peter is missing you."

I turn back around and look at Isabella, because her voice sounds sad.

"I miss him, too, but you don't want me near you, and I keep saying and doing the wrong things, so this is for the best." I close the door, ending the conversation.

I shower and just lay on my bed reading. When I hear Peter and Isabella going to bed, I head downstairs to get dinner. I look around the kitchen and see they've cleaned up. Once I'm done, I head back upstairs to bed, but stop when I hear a faint whimpering. I move to Isabella's door. I raise my hand to knock on it, but not wanting another tongue lashing, I move away heading to my own room.

The next night when I arrive home, I find Peter alone in the kitchen. "Bella said her head was sore, so it's just me and you tonight."

I nod at him sitting down at the table.

"I drew this for you," he says with a mouth full of food, and I look at the picture. I see it's a picture of him riding Storm.

"Who's this?" I ask pointing at the three people watching him.

"That's Grandpa, Bella, and you," he says, and I look at the picture, seeing he drew Isabella and I holding hands.

"Is this me or Grandpa?" I say pointing to the one holding Isabella's hand, thinking he mixed Grandpa and me up.

"That's you," he says looking at me, and then at the picture. "She'll drop her guard soon, and then you can hold her hand. You're going to marry her."

I frown as I look at Peter. "I'm going to marry who?"

"Isabella. Grandpa told me in a dream that you and her are meant to be. But not right now, because she needs to heal. And, you need to see her as a woman and not the angry, abused child that you see her as now."

I swallow and chuckle a little, not sure of what to say.

The rest of dinner goes by with us laughing and just talking. He tells me he misses doing school work, and I told him I would look up some stuff on the Internet for him. At bedtime, I read him a story and he smiles as he falls asleep. Just as I'm moving to my own room, I watch Isabella sneak downstairs. I follow her and see she's eating her dinner alone.

This seems to be the pattern to which we adapt. Isabella and I each take turns having dinner with Peter, but never seem to be in the same room. There are many times I feel like I'm being watched when I'm with Peter, but when I turn around, no one is there. I wonder if she's watching us, just like I used to do with them in the beginning.

I arrive at the local shop to pick up some things for home. As I pass the medical supplies, some women's feminine hygiene products catch my eyes. Fuck, she's been with me for six weeks and she's never asked for anything. She must have had at least one – shit. I know I can't get them from here. It would only get Charlie's attention. I make my way to the counter and Charlie gives me a weary grin.

"Not seen you much these past weeks," he says as he rings up my stuff.

"I've been really busy."

"Rose and Kate were saying how you were keeping your own home now and even making your own dinners without their help."

I swallow and look up at him. "Yeah, it's the way my mom taught me. She was none too happy that I was allowing them to cook and clean for me. You know what Moms are like, and I mostly always do what she tells me."

He just grins and nods. I make my way to the Clinic and look at my appointment book. I'm glad that I have a half day. It means I can drive into the next town to get the things Isabella most likely has needed.

It takes me a lot longer than I thought it would to go there and back. More so, because of the storm that seems to be creeping up on us. When I arrive at the house, all I can hear is the thunder and the heavy rainfall. I walk into the house and it's quiet, too quiet. I look around not seeing either Peter or Isabella. I feel my heart hitting my chest before it sinks as I realize they must have left. Fuck. The thunder hit again shaking the house a little and then there is a flash of light and another boom. I look out to see my barn has been hit with the lighting, and there is a small spark coming off it. I run out getting soaked right away as I head to the barn.

I frown as I hear a male's voice. I peek inside the door and see Isabella on the ground with Charlie on top of her.

"You know what ... they said they'll still take you impure, so if he fucked you, it's still okay. But I'll kill him anyway."

"No, don't you touch him," Isabella screams out and Charlie punches her in the mouth. I charge in and tackle Charlie to the ground.

"Oh, here he is, the hero," Charlie says hitting me in the face. I cough when he stands kicking me in the ribs.

"This is what going to happen. I'm going to shoot him. You're going to tell them he kidnapped and raped you, and that I, your father, saved you, and killed the fucker. After a week or two, you'll get shipped to your new husband and as for Peter ..." Charlie stops and he chuckles darkly. "If you don't do as I say, or run from your new home, I'll beat him every day until he dies. You understand me, whore?"

Isabella doesn't say anything, but I can hear her whimpering.

"You're not taking them," I say standing back up. "You can kill me all you like, but I have records of what I've seen and what my grandfather saw. You will pay for this. If that means I have to lose my life for them, then so be it," I say standing my ground.

Charlie just chuckles at me and aims his gun in my direction.

"Please make sure they are safe this time, Grandpa," I say, as I close my eyes hearing the gun fire. I feel something hit me at the same time, but it's too large to be a bullet. I go to open my eyes, but hear a second gun fire, and I'm falling to the ground.

"Bella," I open my eyes hearing Peter cry. I see he's in front of me holding a hand gun. I look behind him and see Charlie is just lying there in a pool of blood. I hear a small whimper, and it makes me look beside myself. Isabella is there in my arms. I turn her body seeing the blood right away.

"What did you do, you silly girl?" I say calmly to her. "Peter, put the gun down and run to Emmett and Rose's house. Tell them we need help, now."

He just stands there frozen, looking at me.

"She'll be fine, I swear it, just get them. Get Rose to get my bag and call Jasper."

He nods dropping the gun and running off.

"You're a vet," Isabella mumbles coughing at the end of it.

"Well, like it or not, I'm the best you've got right now," I say laying her flat.

"Make sure he's okay, and tell Jasper I killed our dad, please."

I look in her eyes and let out a faint sigh.

"It's okay—you're going be okay," I tell her, and she closes her eyes. "No – stay with me, talk to me," I tell her as I shake her.

"I'm sorry I was a bitch to you, it was easier."

I gently move her hand from her wounds.

"You were fine and I understood."

Fuck, this is bad, really bad.

"No, he ... he would hit Peter all the time. I tried to make him hit me, but he wouldn't. He was scared, in case he left a mark on me. He killed Mom, and he said he killed Anthony. I didn't want you to be my friend and him kill you, too." I look down at her, seeing the tears are falling from her face. "Thank you," she says.

"Edward," Rose yells. "Oh my God!" Rose's hand comes to her mouth as she looks to me.

"I need help. Charlie shot Isabella," I say turning to look back at Isabella whose eyes are closed. "Isabella, I need you to open your eyes. Come on, honey, yell at me." I feel a sob come up my chest, when her eyes stay closed. Rose drops beside me and I look seeing my bag is there, too.

"Hold your hand here," I say placing Rose's hand over Isabella's wound. I get everything I need out.

"What the hell, Edward, you're a vet," Rose yells, and I chuckle, because she sounds like Isabella.

"I know, but I need to save her. I promised her I would." I work quietly, but quickly, and I have just got the bullet that came out whole, and her stitched up when our local doctor arrives. It's another twenty minutes before the EMT gets here, and I jump in with Peter as they take her to hospital. A police officer comes and takes both of my and Peter's fingerprints and clothes. I pace the floor until my eyes catch Peter, who's in a small ball on the chair.

"Come on," I say pulling him onto my lap.

"She's going to die."

I shake my head at him, and then look up like I'll find an answer.

"She won't die. There's no way Isabella will leave you," I say holding back my tears.

"He was so mad. He never goes for Bella first, it's always me. But she told me to hide, and that I wasn't to come out. She made me promise."

I kiss the side of his head and pull him closer to me.

"You did the right thing, Peter," I say as I hold him. He cries himself to sleep, and as soon as I know he's out, I pick up my cell.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, we know this was a bit of a rough chapter to read, but as far as current violence this is it. Have faith in us. So who do you think Edward is calling?  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

"Edward, honey," my mom says when she answers my call.

"Mom, I screwed up, and I need help. Please, Mom," I say. It's all I can think.

"What happened?" she asks and I hear her speaking with my father.

I take a deep breath and tell her everything. I leave nothing out. I purge everything I have seen, all the way to what just happened.

"She saved my life," I say with a strangled sound. "I told her I was done, but she still saved my life." Soon as I let out the first sob, the rest come out freely.

"We're on our way soon, Son. You did the right thing," she says, and I shake my head.

"Mr. Cullen," a strong male voice calls out.

I stand up and look at Peter who's still asleep where I set him before dialing my parents. "How is she?"

"You did very good. She's doing well. She's sleeping still and will most likely be out for a bit from the medications she's been given. She had a pretty substantial loss of blood, but she'll be fine. If you weren't already a veterinarian, I would've told you to get into medicine."

"Thank you, doctor, can I ... I mean, can we see her?"

"Yes, I'll get the nurse to come and show you to her room."

"Peter, buddy," I say gently waking him up. "We can go and see Isabella now."

His eyes spring open and he jumps up. I chuckle as the nurse comes over to us.

I can feel the sob sneaking up again, when I see Isabella laying there on the bed hooked up to machines. I sit down on the chair and Peter climbs up next to her.

"Edward?" I turn to the door seeing Jasper standing there and I sigh.

"Peter, stay right there and I'll be back soon," I say walking to Jasper.

"Edward, you should've stayed at the house. What the hell?"

"She's hurt, Peter was upset, and I had no idea when the hell you guys would show up or even care."

Jasper sighs and I know he's frustrated, because his hands were tied by the law. "Just tell me what happened?"

I pull at my hair, and tell him everything like I did with my parents.

"So you took pictures of them both when you found them and they were covered in marks?"

"Yeah, of course, I may be slow at times, but I'm not stupid."

"I'll need all of that and everything your grandfather had, too. With any luck we can have this dealt with as self-defense, and there will be no questions about it."

I nod at him in understanding.

"But, don't go anywhere," he says with a raised eyebrow.

"Can Peter stay with me?"

"I'll do what I can," he says before he walks off, and I rejoin Peter at Isabella's bedside again.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but visiting time is over," the nurse says to me quietly.

"Peter, buddy, we need to head home. Isabella will be okay. They'll watch over her and I'll bring you back tomorrow."

"Bella, I love you. Please be awake tomorrow, so you can say it back." He kisses her head and I help him down to the floor, and I lean in so that I can speak in Isabella's ear.

"Isabella, it's Edward, thank you; you saved my life. I'm not sure why you did it, but thank you. Now you need to get better and come back, because Peter ... he needs you," I whisper close to her ear trying to calm myself, "... I need you, too." I kiss her forehand, and take hold of Peter's hand and walk away.

I can see the flashing lights before I even get home. I let out a sigh and look to Peter. "Will you be okay here? Or do you want to stay somewhere else?"

He looks away from the windshield to face me.

"I want to stay here; we were happy here. Bella loves it here. Will I have to go to jail?"

I frown as I look at him.

"I killed my dad. People who kill go to jail."

"We'll talk when we get inside, okay?"

He nods at me, and I get out of the truck getting greeted by Newton. I move around my truck and pick Peter up and carry him inside.

"Okay, first off, you're not going to jail. You shot your dad, because he was going to shoot and kill me." The words almost cause me to sob out, but I do my best to remain calm for him. "After what he's done to you and to your sister, people will understand."

He bobs his head, but doesn't say anything for a few minutes. "You know he killed our mom, don't you?"

I take a deep breath and let it out. "Did you see him do it?" I ask, afraid of the answer I may get.

Peter shakes his head at me. "No, but he made Bella dig her grave."

I tilt my head, but don't say anything.

"He would bring it up to hurt her; saying that it's her fault Mom was dead. He said if she had just watched me like she was meant to, Mom would've made the money he needed, and she'd still be alive. There's a spot in the garden that Bella always puts flowers at. I asked if that's where Mom was, and she didn't say anything, but I know that's where she's at.

"One time, he was yelling at her. He was mad because Mac's mom asked him if I could go to the party. He told her that he was sick of little kids asking me to play. He said she had better fix it, or she'd be digging my grave next."

I swallow, but Peter keeps talking as he stares off at nothing.

"Bella wanted me to have friends, but she knew Dad would be mad if I did. So she pushed them away in hopes if anything happened to her, I would have people that would befriend me, thinking she was the bad egg – that's what she called it. No one here liked her; no one here saw how much she loved Grandpa, the animals, the sunlight ..." He stops talking and just looks at the ground.

A faint sob makes me turn my head, and I see Rose, Kate, and Jasper standing at the door.

"Tomorrow, will you show me where she puts the flowers?" I ask, knowing Jasper will want that information.

Peter nods at me.

"Can I sleep in her bed?"

"Sure, come on, I'll put you to bed."

I stay with Peter until he's asleep, before going back downstairs. I grab all the evidence of Charlie's abuse of the kids. I walk into the kitchen, finding Jasper, Kate, Rose, Garrett and Emmett sitting at the table.

"Hey," I say, pouring myself a coffee. "The kids okay home alone?" I ask.

"They're all in the one house; Irina is watching them," Kate answers.

I nod at her and rub my head. I place the file down in front of Jasper and he takes everything out.

"Shit, this is bad," he says, and I look to see he's looking at the pictures.

"Just wait until you get to Peter's, he never liked to hit Isabella, because she might be marked permanently."

He looks at me and gives me a nod. "I'll need to talk to Peter tomorrow."

I nod in agreement, knowing I will move heaven and earth to keep him safe.

"So, it's true—Charlie Swan was abusing the kids—both of them?" Rose asks looking between Jasper and me.

"Yes, he beat them. Peter more than Isabella, but I think he was planning on selling her to the highest bidder."

Rose covers her mouth and holds back her tears. "When we arrived, he said his mom was dead, that Charlie killed her and made ..." she stops as her words seem to fail to come out.

"Yeah, he did say that and I know."

"No, she was twelve; how could he ... how could she?"

I glare at Rose. "She tried, Rose, so many fucking times she tried. No one wanted to hear it, or believe it. You all claimed it was her, and he told her that you didn't care."

"Why the hell would she believe that?" Kate asks.

"Is it really that hard for a child to believe the town hates her, when they allow their kids to hurt her? Neither she nor her brother can seem to go anywhere without being punched or kicked? In fact, she was the one yelled at. I've been here only five months, but I saw it. I saw it clearly. Why couldn't you?"

Kate and Rose look away from me.

"Bella ... help ... Bella!" I jump up and run upstairs to where Peter is screaming. I open the door to the room and see he is shaking and whimpering. "I'm sorry," he repeats over and over.

I turn on the light, and see that he has peed the bed.

"It's okay; let's get the bed and you stripped and put fresh clothes on. Since this bed is wet, you can sleep in your own room."

He just looks at me.

"Come on, Peter, those clothes are wet."

"Dad made me sleep in my clothes, if I peed in them."

I move pulling the sheets off the bed. "It's okay and I wouldn't ever let you do that. You are safe now, okay?"

He nods and then looks at me. "Edward, can I sleep with you? I had a nightmare and Bella always lets me sleep with her after I have a nightmare."

"Yes, I think that'd be okay," I tell him, and he moves to the bathroom to get changed.

I walk him to my room and he climbs under the covers, and I lie next to him on top of the covers. He looks over at me and moves closer, placing his head on my chest.

* * *

**A/N: Well the road will be long, but at least we know that Jasper is on their side. Rose and Kate both clearly have a new outlook. Thankfully with the accusations involving the social services, Jasper is keeping Peter with Edward for the time being. What are your thoughts? So many of you were right, Edward called his parents. How do you think things will be in the morning?  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Another intense chapter, but full of information.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten:**

I wake feeling unrested. I look down and see Peter's still fast asleep. Almost as if he knows I'm awake, he wakes and looks up.

"Can we go see Bella again?"

I smile at him. "We need to get washed up and dressed first. Also, I think Jasper would like you to show him that special place at your house."

Peter frowns and only bobs his head at me in response.

We both seem to be quiet during breakfast. We're only just dressed, when Jasper turns up at my door.

"Edward," he says in a tone that tells me he's on duty. "Peter, do you think you can show me around your home?"

Peter takes hold of my hand and looks at me. "Will you ... you'll come, too, right?"

"Yes, I'll come, too."

I walk him outside and help him into my truck.

"Edward, I can take you both over there."

I shake my head at him. "No, I'll drive. We're going to see Isabella right after. I also think this is best, that way he can just leave after you have what you need."

Jasper sighs, nods, and turns walking to his car.

I'm surprised their house looks like a normal, happy family home from the outside. We slowly walk in, and the smell hits us right away.

"Dad doesn't clean; that's Bella's job," Peter says right away.

"Where is your bedroom?" Jasper asks and Peter's leads us to it. I close my eyes, when the smell of urine hits me.

"I peed the bed a lot, and I wasn't allowed another bed or blankets."

I pull him close to me, holding back my sigh, as I look around the bare room.

"What about Isabella, where is her room?"

Peter frowns and walks to a door in his room. He opens it and I swallow seeing the room filled with the words of God and crosses. There's even a list of what a good wife should be like.

"Dad made Bella draw and write all this stuff on her walls, to remind her of what he expected from her."

Jasper swallows loudly. "Can you show us the kitchen?"

Peter walks slowly into the kitchen. It looks like every other kitchen, apart from the fact that all the cupboards are locked with the words MINE across them.

"Okay, one last place, Peter, and then you can leave to see Isabella. Can you show us where Isabella always puts the flowers down in the garden?"

Peter nods and walks out to the backyard. He keeps walking into the woods, and then sits down at a Weeping Willow tree. I bend down next to him.

"She carved 'Mom' into the tree," he says softly touching the tree. My eyes go to it and I hold back my sobs, clearly seeing the carved words, 'I Love You, Mom.'

"Okay, thank you, Peter. You did well," Jasper says with a shaky voice. I pull Peter to me and carry him quickly to my truck.

The whole way to the hospital, he doesn't mutter another word. We are walking to Isabella's room, when I hear yelling.

"Where is my brother!"

"Fuck, that's Isabella's voice," I say to myself and I hurry.

"Don't touch me!"

I bust through the door to see Isabella standing on the bed holding a pole as four security guards and two male staff members are surrounding her bed.

"Back away from her, right now!" I yell, and Isabella's eyes spring to mine and then down to her brother.

"Peter," she whimpers out.

"She's causing a disturbance. She will need to be strapped down," the doctor says without looking at me.

"You strap her down, and I'll show you a disturbance."

"Look here, Sir," the doctor snaps.

But I move forward pushing Peter back a little. "You will not touch her. She was attacked last night, yet you have five men and yourself in here around her. To top that off, she had surgery last night and you felt the need to scare her?"

"What? No! I came in here and she went nuts when I didn't know anything about her brother." He rolls his eyes at the end, which pisses me off.

"Then you should've left to find out. Now, all of you get out of her room and get a female doctor in here to look Isabella over."

They all just look at me as if I'm stupid.

"You have a code of practice for females that are subjects of an attack, and I think it's about time you start to follow it. While you're at it, get the doctor in charge. I'd like to lodge a formal complaint."

They all huff as they leave the room. The door has just clicked closed, and Isabella is kneeling on the floor hugging her brother.

"Isabella, we need to get you back in to bed." I kneel, when Isabella shakes her head.

"Isabella, please go back to bed. Peter can lay with you. The sooner you heal, the sooner you can get back to the ranch with him."

"Bella, please, you're bleeding," Peter whispers.

Thankfully, she lets him go. I pick her up and carry her to the bed. "Can I look at the stitches? I think you may have busted a few open."

She nods at me, keeping her eyes locked with Peter's.

I wash my hands putting on some gloves and pick up a few things to wipe her wound. "You've lost some stitches. Peter, can you press the buzzer three times, please?"

He nods as Isabella looks at me with a little frown.

"Three times is a code that means I need someone now. It's something that only the staff knows and will do."

"But you're a vet," she whispers and closes her eyes.

Within seconds a nurse comes running in. "Hello?"

I smile hearing the confusion in her voice. "Isabella here has busted open a few of her stitches. More than likely, it happened when those wacky doctors scared her. So if you could get me the things I need, I will re-stitch her wound."

"Are you a doctor?" the nurse asks a little confused.

"No, he's a veterinarian that's going through an identity crisis."

I smirk and raise my eyebrow at Isabella, who shrugs her shoulders at me.

"I think she may be better off being seen by a doctor."

"As long as it's a female, you should run off and get her."

The nurse just bobs her head at me, with her mouth in an O shape.

"Edward?" I smile seeing my mom and dad standing there in the doorway.

"You know what Nurse, just bring the items needed, my dad is a doctor. He can stitch her up," I say as I look back at the nurse.

"Isabella, Peter, this is my mom and dad. Mom, Dad, this is Peter and Isabella. Dad, Isabella has pulled a few of her stitches out. Can you take a look at her?"

My dad jumps into doctor mode and moves to her after washing his hands.

"Hey, sweetheart, you can call me Carlisle. I won't hurt you. Is it okay for me to look you over?"

Isabella smiles and whispers a faint, "yes."

"Well, it looks like we have to replace two, maybe three, of the sutures, okay, sweetheart. May I stitch them up for you?"

She moves her eyes around a bit, but gives him one nod to say it's okay.

The nurse walks in placing the suturing kit down. "What can I call you, sweetheart?" my dad asks as he opens up the kit and removes the items needed.

"Bella, I like to be called Bella," Isabella says quietly.

I frown over the fact she's never asked me to call her that, but again, I never asked her.

"Okay, Bella, how did you manage to do this? I hope Edward's not making you do too much work around the ranch."

Isabella shakes her head at him, and looks at me briefly, then down to the floor.

"I believe two of the doctors were looking her over, but didn't know how her brother was. She became panicked and they called security, which only elevated her panic," I say, when Isabella fails to answer.

"Really, well, I think when I am done I should have a word or two with this hospital about their staff's behavior."

I grin, knowing full well that my dad will be ripping someone a new ass over this situation.

We all fall into silence, as my dad works away. Once he's done, he stands up and washes his hands after safely disposing of the used equipment.

"Edward, why don't you and Dad go get some candy and flowers, for Bella and Peter."

I look at my mom, and she gives me that look that says 'just do it.'

"Okay, I'll be back," I say looking between Isabella and Peter. "Dad?" he jumps up and we walk out the door.

"So?" he says as we walk away.

"They needed my help."

"Why didn't you call DPHHS?"

"Because, it wouldn't have helped. Grandpa did, and they sent the same woman every time. She'd show up, have sex with their father, Charlie, and then leave, saying it was all unfounded."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Dad, I'm absolutely sure. I've never been more sure of anything before. Their house is normal looking from the outside. Inside is a shit hole, at best. Peter's room has hardly anything in it. His bed has no covers or sheets on it, and smells of years of urine-soaked cloth. It's not just a little bit; it's covered, completely saturated. The room is bare. I'm telling you, a prison cell has more of a homey feel. Isabella's room is like a large closet, and it's not much better. Her walls are covered in writing. Words her father made her write. It just made me sick to my stomach with the few I had read. The cupboards in the kitchen that have food in them are all locked, with the words MINE written on them. Why would you do that, if it's only you and your two kids? Then there's the tree out back behind the house, where I think the kids' Mom is buried. Shit, Dad, Peter said Charlie made Isabella dig the grave for her mother's remains."

My dad lets out a breath. "They're both going to need a lot of help."

I only nod at him, because this is something I already know.

We take some time picking up bits and pieces. Sadly, I know more about Peter's likes, than I do about Isabella's. When we arrive back at the room, I know right away something has happened. Isabella has her angry face on and my mom looks a little upset.

"Hey, I got you loads of stuff," I say placing the bag on the bed, and my eyes go to Isabella. I swallow, as she just glares at me, but my heart has softened a lot on these glares, because I know deep down she's just a scared, hurt girl, that's fighting to stop herself from breaking down.

"Stop looking at me like that!"

"I'm sorry, Isabella," I say and she rolls her eyes, before looking away from me.

I sigh and sit down on the chair as there is a knock on the door.

"Hello, Isabella," Jasper says as he stands in the doorway.

"I need to take your statement about what happened last night."

"It was me, I shot our dad," she replies right away.

"Bella, I told him what really happened, and I've shown him where Mom is, too," Peter says softly.

Isabella starts to sob shaking her head. "You can't take him, please ... it was me, and I did it. I'll plead guilty. No moaning or complaining ... anything, please, it wasn't him." Then she turns to look at me, and I can see the hatred in her eyes. "YOU PROMISED," she yells, getting off of bed charging at me. "They're going to take him away now. I hate you! I hate you ..."

Her small hands hit me over and over again. I pull her to me as we slide down to the floor. Once we are there, I pull her onto my lap.

"You did this, you did this, and I hate you," she sobs.

Her hands drop from my chest and go around me as she pulls herself closer. My hand goes into her hair and I move my head a little lower, so my mouth is at her ear.

"He's not going anywhere. I swear to you, you're both free," I whisper. I kiss the side of her head and look around the room to see everyone just standing there, watching the display we just put on for them. Jasper closes his eyes briefly and opens them, mouthing "sorry" to me. With a sigh he walks out of the room.

"Mom, Dad, could you two take Peter out for a little while?"

They don't speak, only nod at me. Peter walks over to Bella and kisses her head. "I'm sorry," he whispers and I shake my head.

"It's so not your fault, buddy."

He shrugs and takes my mom's hand walking out. I slowly stand with Isabella and carry her to her bed.

It feels like hours before she wakes up, and her eyes lock with mine.

"I couldn't say you shot him; it was clear that it was Peter. Peter told them how he got grandpa's hand gun from the shed. He told them he was bringing it to you, because he saw Charlie with a gun. He's safe, he's not going anywhere. They all know what Charlie did to you and to him. You're both going to be safe now."

She looks at me with a blank expression on her face without saying a word.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think about what they found in the house? Was it any different than you already suspected it would be? What did you think of the way Edward and his family took charge? Seems Jasper will be busy for a while too, doesn't it? **


	11. Chapter 11

**All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven:**

I help load my mom and dad's car with Isabella and Peter's, belongings. It has been a month since Charlie was shot and killed, but so much has happened. Jasper, in fact, did find Tanya's body in the grave that Peter had shown us.

He also found a paper trail that confirmed that Charlie had sold Isabella off to someone. Charlie had also insured Peter's life for a large sum of money, which made Jasper fear the worst, was about to happen to him as well.

This all came out slowly to the town and of course they're all in shock over it. I had to bite my tongue a few times. We heard a lot of them comment that they thought something like that was going on. I just wanted to scream at them, "Why didn't you help Peter and Isabella then? Why did they claim Isabella was the devil's offspring?"

At the end of the investigation, Peter was found to be acting in self-defense. I was even let off, for aiding in hiding runaways, when they found evidence that supported the DPHHS had been aware of what was going on in the Swan household. I've never been happier than when I saw Angela and her work partner, Ben, get arrested.

Peter is slowly coming to terms with everything, and he's really taken a shine to my mom and dad. Isabella, however, still hasn't said a word to anyone, unless they ask her a direct question. The only person she talks to is Peter, and that is only when she thinks they're alone. This behavior didn't go well for her when she went to get custody of Peter. The court believes she needs help. My mom stood up, saying she and my father would help the both of them. She would teach, and care for Isabella, for the both of them.

The court granted this. After many talks, we decided it was best for Peter and Isabella to go back home with them. So here I am, packing up the car, but instead of a weight being lifted off of my shoulders, my heart feels heavy.

"Peter, I'm going to miss you, so much," I say pulling him to me. He hugs me tightly and then gets into the car.

"Isabella, if you need me, even just to yell at someone, call me or email me, okay?" I place a piece of paper into her hand. I see something flash in her eyes. But it was there, and then gone so fast, I'm not sure what it was.

"We'll see you at Christmas?"

I look at my mom. "That's only eight weeks away, Mom. They may need more time."

"One day is not going to kill them. You're my son. I want you there."

I sigh and nod at her. "Okay, I'll see you then."

She kisses my cheek before getting in the car, and I wave them off.

My new daily routine, I wake up in the morning and head down to the kitchen. The house feels so quiet without them. I sigh as I eat alone, before heading off to work.

"Edward?" I turn facing Mrs. White, and give her a little smile.

"The shop, do you know if Isabella is planning on selling it?"

I frown, looking to the shop that's been closed now for almost two months.

"I just ask, because all this running into the city for the things I need, takes up so much of my time. You think she would sell, if she wasn't planning on reopening? You know, it's not fair to make us town folk dependent on the big city even more than we are. This town needs the shop up and running."

It takes everything I have not to yell at this woman. I mean, good God, Isabella is just a kid and needs a lot of help and healing. But this woman is standing here, thinking about herself, and she makes it sound as if Isabella's the selfish one. "I'm not sure, but I will speak with my parents about having someone look after it until the _children_ have decided on what they want to do."

Mrs. White seems happy with what I said and hurries off, without even saying goodbye.

I walk in to the vet clinic and smile at Jacob and Mrs. Cope.

"Hi," I say to both of them, before making my way to my office. I send my mom an email right away and start working. It's late in the afternoon, when my cell rings, and I pick it up without looking to see who it is.

"Edward Cullen speaking," I say as I write up some notes.

"Edward!" I smile hearing Peter's cheerful voice.

It's hard to believe it has been four weeks since they left.

"I went to a boy's academy, and it was great. I love it," he hurries to tell me. "And, Esme says that I'm doing great on my studying. She can't believe how smart I am. She said that I may even be smarter than you."

"Oh really," I say in a cheeky tone.

"Yep, how is Storm, is he missing me?"

Before I can answer him, Peter is speaking again.

"I can't wait to ride him again. Esme said that she could take me in for some horse riding lessons here."

"Yes, he is missing you. I'm sure you'll the love horse riding lessons there."

I hear Peter talking to someone else. "Bella wants to talk to you," he says quickly.

When I hear nothing, I frown. "Hello?"

"Hi," Isabella's voice is low and I'm not sure why she wants to speak with me. "I asked him, to ask if Newton was okay."

"He's doing fine, but I think he's missing both of you." I want to say that I do, too, but I hold it back.

"Oh, okay, bye."

"Bye ..." I start to say as the cell blinks off and I know she has hung up. I let out a sigh and get back to my work.

It's only a few minutes later that my mom calls back and I chuckle picking up my cell again.

"Hey, Mom, Peter sounds happy."

"Oh, he's doing great; he's really a lovely little boy."

"And Isabella?" I ask with a hint of worry.

"She's getting there. She has good hours and bad ones, but that's to be expected. She starts her therapy tomorrow, and I have a feeling that it's going to get hard with her for a while. But she's strong. She just has to take down this wall she has built around Peter and herself."

I sigh out, rubbing my face.

"I wish Dad were here. I have a feeling she cared deeply for him, and he for her and Peter. However, knowing that alone will make me work as hard as I need to in order help her."

"Just don't take too much on, Mom."

"No worries, son, your mom is a tough old bird, when she needs to be. Anyway, the reason I called was to say your father and I have been talking with Jenks and he feels that the shop should stay in the kids' hands, but we need someone to run it. We have a contract all written out, and he said his brother, James, will look over the books every month."

I nod in agreement, even though she can't see it. "I'll talk to Jacob and Mrs. Cope, to see if they know anyone looking for a full-time job."

We talk for a few more minutes, before we finally end the call with our usual words of love. I get up and go out to the front office.

"Jacob, do you know of anyone that needs a job that's good at retail?"

He tilts his head as he looks at me.

"The Swan's General Store; it's going to reopen and the kids need someone to run it."

Jacob sighs, but shakes his head then stops and grins at me. "I know the perfect person. Leah, she hates her job; well the hours mainly. She could do it and it also means when the kids are done with classes with Kate, they could come here and play at the park on the corner, or in the back of the shop."

I hold back the chuckle as I watch him bounce on the balls of his feet.

"You know that sounds perfect, and well, at least I know Leah's not going to be talking about Peter and Isabella behind their backs. You talk to her, and I'll speak with my parents again."

Jacob doesn't say anything, he just runs out the door yelling Leah's name.

"I didn't mean right now," I chuckle turning and rolling my eyes at the laughing Mrs. Cope.

"You know what the boy is like, and that job sounds just right for Leah. It's about time they had some good luck, and my God, Peter and Isabella could be doing with some good luck, too."

The days pass just like this. Peter calls and tells me what he's been up to, and thankfully, he sounds happy most of the time. Isabella would rarely speak to me. My mom tells me Isabella is all over the place and has been prescribed anti-depressants.

The shop has been restocked, and is open with Leah leading the way. Both Kate and Rose lend a hand, so the shop can be open from seven to seven, Monday through Friday and seven to five on Saturday.

It's hard to believe that the weeks are just flying by.

"Hey, Peter," I say when my cell flashes with home on it.

"Edward, it's Mom."

I stop working right away, hearing the faint sob in my mom's voice.

"What happened?"

"Tanya's body has been released, so looks as if we're coming to you for Christmas."

I sigh, pinching the bridge of my nose. They have had her body for three months and they release it a week before the holiday, how lovely of them.

"Do you know what they're wanting?"

"Isabella wants Reverend Cope to do the service. She's not very happy with the idea of the townspeople coming, so maybe we should keep it extremely low key?"

I nod in agreement. "Okay, I'll keep it quiet."

Before heading home, I go to the Cope household. Thankfully, Reverend Cope said he's able to fit them in anytime they want. He said he will make arrangements with the morgue to have the body transferred to the gravesite on the day we select. They both also understood that Isabella didn't want anyone to attend.

I head home and go for an early night, knowing that I'll be spending tomorrow cleaning and making up all the bedrooms. I'm beat by the time my parents, Alice, Isabella and Peter arrive.

"Peter, Isabella ..."

"Bella!" Isabella, or rather Bella says harshly.

"She prefers to be called Bella," my mom says and I nod at her.

"Bella and Peter, you have the same rooms as you did when you stayed here before."

They both move slowly up the stairs and I sigh as I face my parents and Alice.

"She seems to be her happy self."

"It's going to be a long time before she feels okay. The terror of what she went through will always be there, Edward. It's how she's handling it that's unhealthy, and I don't mean the anger, that is expected. I do mean the pushing people away, trying to do it all on her own, not allowing people in. To top it all off, she blames herself for all of the hurt that Peter carries, too."

I swallow and look at my dad, and nod in understanding.

We all talk out the date the service should be held on, and decide on the twenty-sixth. Christmas passes without much fuss. It's never been a big gift time in my family anyway. We always use it as a time to be together, having family time.

I bought both Bella—yes, I have had to call her Bella in my head, so that I will say that out loud—and Peter a gift.

I am surprised that Bella got me something, too. It is really quiet with just the six of us. We play some games and Bella even manages a smile or two.

* * *

**A/N: Well Peter is doing much better and Bella is struggling, but it is expected. Are you shocked that they ended up going to stay with Esme and Carlisle? Christmas was a quiet affair, tomorrow we will see the graveside service for Tanya.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for reading, and reviewing.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve:**

The fact that Tanya's body had already decomposed meant we are having only a graveside service. There are only nine seats: six are for us, one for Mrs. Cope and then two for Leah and Jacob.

"We are gathered here today to say our farewell to Tanya Renee Swan."

"Dwyer," Bella says loudly, and Reverend Cope frowns, then nods in understanding at her.

"Our final farewell to Tanya Renee Dwyer. She was a loving mother who will be missed by her daughter Isabella and her son Peter. Bella would like to say a few words?"

I move my eyes to the corner and watch as Bella takes a deep breath as she closes her eyes. She mutters something under her breath, and stands up moving to the grave.

"Hey, Mom, we love you and miss you so much. You were such a beautiful woman, who always looked for the beauty in everything, and only saw that. I try, I swear I do." She chuckles a little. "You used to dance in the rain, and run with the wild horses. You used to say where there was love, there was always room for one more. No matter what you thought about someone, there was always something or someone else you'd find that would surprise you." Bella kneels on the ground and moves closer to the grave.

"Peter's doing so well. I just know you would be proud of him. Mom, my good friend has just gone up there recently. Could you make sure he's okay, and tell him thank you and I miss him." She kisses the flower she's been holding and drops it down into the grave. When she stands, she just looks at us, and I see it flash in her eyes. Before I can even stand, she is running.

"Peter," my mom says and I pull him into my arms as he tries to run after Bella.

"She needs me, we always run together."

"I'll find her and bring her back," I whisper in his ear and his small body shakes. I pass him to my mom and move the way Bella went quickly.

I speed walk around town, not finding her anywhere. The snow starts to softly fall and I run back to the graveyard, jumping into my truck.

"Grandpa, I need your help; show me where she is, please," I say looking up. My eyes move down to the side and I look out my window, almost like magic I see a figure appear at my grandpa's graveside. "That was quick. I should've done that hours ago." I chuckle as I jump out of the truck running over.

"Bella," I say slipping off my jacket and putting it around her shoulders.

"It's my fault he's dead."

I shake my head at her as I sit next to her.

"I'm not sure what Charlie," I refuse to call him her dad, that's not what he was to her to Peter, "told you, but it was a heart attack."

"It was me. I was so angry with him at first. The more I pushed him, the more he seemed to cling on to us."

I chuckle a little as I bob my head. "That does sound like him. He was a determined soul and had to have it his way, always." I breathe out and I can see the mist of my breath linger in the cold air.

"But it was me—the stress that I caused him—even now I cause your mom and dad stress, but I can't seem to stop the anger inside of me. Maybe I'm too much like my dad."

I shake my head at her. "You're not."

She tilts her head a little. "I've hit you more times than I can count. Then there are my harsh words to you, and all you've done is try to help me. Help Peter and me."

I move closer to Bella and turn so my body is facing her.

"People say that 'time heals all wounds.' I don't agree. The wounds remain. In time, the mind, protecting it's sanity, covers them with scar tissue and the pain lessens, but it's never gone." Bella sobs as she quotes Rose Kennedy.

If she can use a poem, then I will too. I quickly combine the words of Rumi and Nicholas Sparks. "Wounds are where the light enters you. The emotion that can break your heart, is sometimes the very one that heals it."

She turns her head and looks at me, and I slowly put my hand up to the side of her face and wipe the tears.

"You have the ability to allow what he did to you to take over your life, or stop and say no more, and allow yourself to heal, and forgive."

"You want me to forgive him?"

I shake my head at her. "Forgive yourself, Bella. Forgive that you feel you weren't strong. Forgive that you didn't do what you felt was right. Forgive that you feel you failed people."

She closes her eyes, after looking down.

"You have to let go, and not let it eat you up. You are not broken, a little bent maybe, but not broken. Come on, I want to show you something."

I stand and hold out my hand, and she sighs, but takes hold of it and I pull her up. I help her into my truck and run around to my side. I text my dad to let him know I found Bella, and I am taking her on a road trip. It takes me almost a day and a half to arrive at my old hometown. Bella frowns as I head toward my parents' home.

"I live here now, you know?"

I roll my eyes at her. "The place I want to show you is closed, but we'll go there tomorrow. Let's just get washed up, and have a good night's sleep."

"Yeah, good plan, besides you're pretty smelly. You have to be tired. I mean, I said I would drive, it's not my fault you have a problem with women drivers."

I roll my eyes at her again. "Hush it."

~BNB~

"Peter!"

I sit up in my bed in shock, with my heart just about beating out of my chest.

"Let him go, let him go! Peter!"

I swing my legs around and run into the room that Bella's sleeping in. My heart breaks as I see her still asleep, but crying and shaking. I move to her pulling her into my arms, hoping that the good night we had after arriving here last night, will help make her less afraid of me.

"You're safe, Bella. You're safe and Peter's safe. He can't hurt you anymore."

I kiss the side of her head and run my hands through her hair, and start to hum out a lullaby that my grandfather made for my mom. Within seconds she has gone back into a peaceful sleep. I move a little and settle her back under her covers. She lets out small groans, but seems to stay asleep. By the time I get to the door, she's whimpering again. I turn, moving the chair that was at her desk closer to the bed and place my hand in hers and she stops whimpering right away.

"I guess I am staying right here for the night," I say laying my head on the bed and drifting back to sleep.

I jump awake, when I hear a thud, and I look to the bed, seeing that it's empty. I stand and look over the edge and sure enough, there is Bella in a heap on the floor. "Did you fall out of bed?"

"You scared me. Why are you here watching me sleep?"

"I wasn't watching you sleep. I was sleeping, too. You had a nightmare last night, and I thought I should stay just in case."

I wait for my tongue lashing, but instead Bella blushes. We wash up and eat breakfast, before heading out.

She frowns when I pull up outside a large house. I knock on the door and it only takes a few minutes for Lauren to open the door. She smiles when she sees me. "Eddie," she says as she hugs me to her.

"Hey," I say hugging her back. "This is my friend, Bella. I've brought her to see the dogs?"

Lauren turns looking at Bella and smiles. "Hello, Bella, I've seen you around town. Come on in. Eric, Eddie and his friend, Bella, are here," Lauren yells. "So how is Newton, have you found him a girlfriend yet?"

"No, and he doesn't need a girlfriend, Lauren, and it's Edward, not Eddie, remember?"

"Whatever, you say." She opens the door and we can hear the faint barking right away.

"This is the Miller family; we have mom and her three puppies. Their ex-owner tried to drown them. Momma here looks like she's been beat and abused."

I watch Bella from the corner of my eye as Lauren starts telling us about the dogs.

"This is Bob, he's a pit-bull, and his owner was using him in a fighting ring. Eric and I got sick of waiting for the police to do something, and went and got him ourselves. Sadly, the other dog we rescued at the same time died from their injuries." I move close to Bella, when I hear her sniff, and I slide my hand to hers and fold our fingers together.

"Lastly, this is Peaches," Lauren takes us to a very small dog that looks like a puppy still. "She's about a eight months to a year old. She's been badly beaten, almost as bad as what Newton was."

Bella's eyes widen and she looks at me.

"Can I take them out on a walk with Bella?"

"Yes, that would be great. The puppies need to get checked over, so that will give Eric and I time to do that. I'll get their leads for you."

"Edward?"

"We'll talk when were out," I say, and Bella nods at me. It doesn't take us too long to have the dogs ready

I take Bob and Momma Miller. Bella takes Peaches, and we start to walk to the park.

"Eric and Lauren run an abused dog shelter. I used to help out on the weekends and school holidays. Five years ago, I dropped in to see them, and they told me about Newton. He wouldn't let anyone near him. He even went after both Lauren and Eric. They were sure they would have to put him down and it broke their hearts. They hate when they can't help an animal. Anyway, I started going in and doing a lot of one on one therapy with Newton. And slowly he started to trust me. I have pictures of what he looked like when he first arrived. You would never believe he's the same dog."

"Is that what you're trying to do with me?"

"No, I'm just telling you Newton's story. All of these dogs have their own story. Some have been through more than others. Some are able to move on and trust people again, but some can't."

"So, if I were a dog, I would be put to sleep?"

"No, it's clear that you want to change, to be healed, to be better, you just don't know how or who to trust. With Newton, I helped him channel his anger into something else. I worked with him until I found something that helped him relax. For Newton, it just happened to be running free. One of the main reasons I give him free rein on the ranch, is because he needs that freedom. He is also very protective and likes being useful."

Bella nods and we walk around quietly. Our only words are those of encouragement to the dogs we are walking.

* * *

**A/N: So did you expect Bella to run? What do you think of Edward showing Bella the abused dog shelter and hearing a bit of Newton's back story? **


	13. Chapter 13

**All normal disclaimers apply, as always.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

When we've been out walking for an hour or so, we decide it's time to head back.

"Can we stay a little longer?" Bella asks, looking at the puppies. I look to Lauren and Eric who nod at us and Bella grins so big, that her whole face lights up.

I watch Bella for the next few hours, petting and helping feed the dogs. The entire time she's caring for the dogs, she has a gentle smile on her face.

"Bella, we need to go now," I say softly to her and she gives me a heartbreaking look. "I'm sure if you asked Lauren and Eric, they'd be happy to have you come back. They could use your help."

She jumps up and looks right at them, and they both nod at her as they chuckle. "Yes, we could really use your help."

"Thank you," she says with another large smile.

By the time we get to my parents' home, everyone else is just arriving home, too.

"I'm sorry that I ran," Bella says, looking at the four of them biting her lip.

"I love you, Bella, but please don't do that again," Peter says, as he hugs her to him.

I spend the next three days at home, and each day I take Bella to Lauren and Eric's. Bella seems a little calmer when she's there, and there are many times I would hear her serene voice talking with Peaches. I know she has a long way to go, but it looks as if she's turning a corner in her healing.

"Okay, I need to head home now," I say hugging my mom to me.

"She going to be fine. There's going to be some heartache in the months to come, and it's going to be you that helps her," Alice says in my ear. "Just take each day as it comes, and know that when she loses her way, she will always find you."

I roll my eyes at my batty sister.

"Bye, son," my dad says, as Peter hugs me tightly.

"I'm going to miss you, and give Newton and Storm a hug from me."

I kiss the top of Peter's head. "I will," I say choking back the emotion I feel for this young boy.

"Thank you," Bella says softly.

I look at her and see she's fidgeting. I shake my head pulling her to me.

"I'm a hugger, so feel free, anytime," I whisper in her ear. "And you can always glare, so they think it's just me that's the softy." I grin when I hear the faint giggle she lets out. "Remember to say hi to all of dogs for me, and remember, I'm only a phone call away."

She nods, and I let her go, giving her a little wink.

The drive home seems to almost drag by, but I'm glad when I get there.

I'm in my office going through my emails, when one catches my eye. It's more the sender than the email itself. I open it with a smile on my face.

Sender: bellamdwyer19

To: EAMCullenDMV

Subject: Peaches

January 21st 10 minutes ago

Edward,

Peaches is still here. I can't believe that no one wants her! She's such an amazing dog. Do you think Esme and Carlisle will allow me to have her? I really love it here at Lauren's, and she said to say 'Hi, Eddie.' She told me about your crush on her, way back when, and even showed me photo of you following her around.

Bella

P.S. Hope you are well.

I chuckle, shaking my head at the email and click on the reply button.

Sender: EAMCullenDMV

To: bellamdwyer19

Subject: Re: Peaches

January 21st

Bella,

I'm very well, thank you. I'm sure if you ask the 'rents' (I can call them that with you, right?) they will look into adopting her with you. Mom said that you are starting some courses at the college, anything good? As for Lauren, she was one of Alice friends. I was fourteen and she was seventeen, with very large boobs—they were bigger when we were at school—so yeah, I followed her around like any other teenaged boy. Tell her I said hi, and yet again, my name is Edward. Remind her that if she's going to tell stories, then I will, too. It was nice to hear from you.

Edward.

I hit the send button and get on with my work. I'm tired when I arrive home, and like always, Newton's here to greet me.

"Someone looks tired, but I take it you had a good day with the smile that's on your face," Rose says as I pass her.

"Yeah, I had a busy, but good day." I wave and walk into my house and call my parents.

"Hi," I say when my call is answered.

"Edward, dear, how are you?"

"I'm good, Mom. I got an email today from Bella," I say with a smile. "She was saying she wants to adopt Peaches."

"Yes, she does. She talked to us, and your father and I think it will be a good idea, not just for her, but for Peter, too. Besides, Lauren and Eric have been raving at how well she's doing with the dogs."

"That's good," I say sitting at the table with my dinner. I put my cell on to speaker, so I can eat as I chat.

"How is everything else going?" I ask, before taking a bite.

"It's been up and down. Therapy has been hard on both of them. Then there's the fact that Peter has been going to the small school just down the road, and Bella has a candle-making class she is doing."

"Candle-making class?" I say holding back my chuckle.

"Hey now, don't knock it. It's very good and gives her something outside of the home that has nothing to do with abuse."

I nod to myself as I think that over a little. "Yeah, that makes sense, and I'm glad she is doing other things, too. Does she like it?"

"She seems to enjoy it so far, but she's only just started."

"That's good. Well, I guess I'll talk to you later, good night, Mom."

After my mom says her good nights, I hang up still chuckling as I eat the rest of my meal.

Before going on to bed, I log on to my email account seeing another email from Bella.

Sender: bellamdwyer19

To: EAMCullenDMV

Subject: Re: Re: Peaches

January 21st 19 minutes ago.

Edward,

I asked, and they said yes! Peaches is coming to live with us, and I get her tomorrow, after I've bought all of her stuff. I'm going to get a list from Lauren, so I don't forget anything. I can't wait!

Bella

I am enjoying my first day off in months, when Newton starts to bark as he makes his way to my door. He just gets there, when there's a knock on it. I open the door to see Jasper.

"Hey, Jasper, what can I do for you?"

"Hi, Edward, I'm here on official business. I'm sorry to do this, but this here is a subpoena for Isabella and Peter," he says passing me the papers that were in his hands.

I sigh seeing that it's the case against the DPHHS workers, Angela and Ben.

"Shit, the timing on this sucks. Bella and Peter are just getting settled."

"I know, and I'm sorry, but after this, they are done, it's over with."

"I know, but it feels like every time they start to show that they're healing, their past snaps up dragging them back under. I really worry about this, because lawyers can be cruel and push even the strongest people over the edge."

Jasper bobs his head at me. "I understand your frustration, but the District Attorney will be doing his best to protect them. Well, I need to head back to the office now; try to have a nice day."

I watch as he gets in his patrol car and he waves as he pulls away.

I look at the paperwork again and see the court case will start in two weeks. With the will of God, I hope that both Peter and Bella make it through this.

**~*BNB*~**

"Edward," Alice calls out.

I turn looking at Alice as she walks to me. When she reaches me, my eyes go back to Bella, who's sitting down, but her legs are bouncing nervously. The worst part and what really tugs at my heart, is the lost blank look she has on her face.

"She's going to need you," my sister says.

I chuckle shaking my head. I think I'll be the last person she wants to turn to.

"You're both connected through the dog shelter. Like it or not, you have the ability to calm her. That's why she keeps pushing you away."

I turn facing Alice. "What the hell are you saying, Alice?"

"That Bella is afraid, because when she's with you, she feels whole. It's almost as if she wants to tell you everything, but she still fears she'll lose you. I think this," she waves her hand around, "is going to push her beyond what she's able to handle. Just be ready little brother."

"Yeah," I say, already having felt as if this will be the straw that breaks the camel's back, when it comes to her.

I walk over to where Bella's sitting without saying a word. I sit beside her and I hand her my iPod. She frowns as I put one ear plug in her ear, and one in mine. With a few taps I can just make out the soft music playing. I keep my eyes on her as her eyes close, and a small, but soft smile creeps up on her face.

The peacefulness on her face only stays until the courtroom doors open, and the bailiff calls on her. I keep my eyes on Bella the entire time as she talks about the times Angela and Ben came to her old home. She was so distracted there was no emotion on her face, or even in her voice. I let out a long breath as she walked toward us, when she was done.

They call Peter and he instantly is on edge. Bella's eyes widen as she watches him closely.

"Now, we know you love your sister, but it's important that you tell the truth, even if that means she gets into trouble," the defense attorney says.

"Is it true that Isabella came on to Ben? That she touched him below where his belt sits?"

I roll my hand into a fist, hating that this question has not only been asked to Bella, but now to Peter, too.

"No, she doesn't like to be touched or touch anyone else. Back then, I was the only one that could touch her that didn't make her jump," Peter says looking at Bella.

"Oh, so lots of people touch her now?"

"Objection," the district attorney calls.

"Move on with your questioning, Counselor, and let's stay on the topic at hand, shall we?" the Judge says.

"You pee your bed a lot, don't you?"

Peter's face becomes red and he nods, saying a faint, but clear "yes."

"You would also pee your pants when you were awake, too, right?"

Peter only nods his answer this time.

"Peter, you need to verbalize your answers. A simple nod is not good enough," the lawyer says harshly, and Bella moves forward in her seat gritting her teeth together.

"Mr. Martin, he's a child, please watch your tone! Peter, please speak your answers clearly," the Judge says.

"Sorry, your Honor," Peter says softly.

"Your father had to discipline you and Isabella often, is that correct?"

"Yes, Sir," Peter says.

"And when Angela came, you never told her you felt like you were in danger, correct?"

"She never spoke to us," Peter says.

"That's not what I asked. Your Honor, please have that last statement stricken from the record."

I sigh rubbing my face. This guy's really pushing it.

"The Jury will please disregard the witness's last statement. Counselor be clear, and Peter answer the question you are asked."

"Peter, did you ever tell Angela that you were being abused?"

"No."

"Did Isabella tell her?"

Peter starts to cry a little. "No, but ..."

"Please, answer only what I have asked, or do you need a timeout?"

"You asshole!" I turn, pulling Bella to me as she leaps up.

"Ah, the angry Miss Swan," he says and Bella kicks her leg out knocking the chair down. I yank her away and take her out the door.

"Let me go, let me kick the fuck out of him. Who the hell does he think he is?" Bella screams, but I keep her in my arms and almost start running out of the courthouse with her, knowing she's coming close to getting into a lot of trouble.

As Bella struggles in my arms, we fall to the ground.

"Calm, the hell down, he was trying to anger you and you gave him what he wanted," I say to her as she shakes her head.

"He made Peter cry, he tried so hard. Why did he have to embarrass him over something he couldn't help?"

"I don't know. He was a douche, but the Jury saw that, too. Believe in them—they won't be fooled—they're not dumb."

"He didn't have to be so mean to Peter; he's just a little boy. He's been through enough."

I nod at her. "I know, I understand."

She shakes her head. "When does he stop being a victim? When do people stop blaming him for what Charlie did to him? He's just a little boy."

I sigh and pull her more into my arms. "You're right; it's not his fault and it never will be. He was a victim and no one should make him think or believe this was his fault. He will heal from this. But you have to believe that you're not at fault either. You were a victim in this, too, and none of this is your fault."

She shakes her head at me. "I should've done more. I should've known he was lying. I should've protected Peter better. Peter would be better off without me."

"Stop thinking like that. I've watched you with him, and he is always going to need you. Come on," I say, pulling her up. "Enough of the heavy; let's take a walk and relax a little bit."

* * *

**A/N: Most of the sadness stuff is over with, the kids need this wrapped up so they can heal. Sorry if some of this seems rushed, but we really did not want this to be all sad. We hope that you're all still loving this as much as you have been. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**ATTENTION: Important note about this chapter. There is a few things in this chapter that are more on the fictional side. Where we try to always have court type situations follow the actual protocol there are some fictional pieces within this chapter about the hearing. Very rarely, if at all, do people receive sentencing anymore directly following a verdict. We have changed this and wrote it this way to keep the flow the story has had all along and to not only move on, but not drag out what needs to be closed so that Bella and Peter can both move on and get better.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

We walk until we get to a nearby city park. I smile when she sits down at the sandbox, and starts playing with the sand. At first, I just sit next to her, but out the corner of my eye, I see she's making a picture with the sand. Once I notice it, I find myself watching intently. I'm amazed to watch a story unfold with her designs. It's a sad, heartbreaking story, but without words it tells it all. I feel my heart breaking yet again. I know for the first time how much she and Peter have gone through. Their scars run deep, and some are so well hidden that one can't see them. She sighs and starts to erase the final picture. I move a little closer to her, placing one of my hands over hers.

"This is only the end of the sad story. A happier one has already begun. Like with the sand and how you can shape and change it; you have to have faith within yourself. Believe that not only can this happen, but that you deserve it, too. You and Peter both do."

I raise her hand to my lips and place a soft kiss on her knuckles, and wink at her.

"I want another sand story, it can be happy or sad, and if you want, I'm sure I can come up with a lullaby for it."

She only nods at me.

"Okay then, come on, I'll buy you something to eat and then we can head back to the courthouse."

We drop into Taco Bell, and then head back to the courthouse. We quietly make our way back into the courtroom, but the judge seems to zero in on us, and he holds up his hand, stopping the processing lawyer asking his next question.

"Miss ... Isabella," he says.

Bella's head snaps up in surprise.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen explained to me that you no longer want to be called Swan. I can understand and respect that. However, the attorneys must address you by your given name."

Bella nods and bites her bottom lip.

"I can also understand your outburst earlier in court, and I have had a word with Mr. Martin," he looks at Mr. Martin as he raises his brow, "but there will be no further outbursts from you. Understood?"

Bella nods and softly says, "Yes."

He then dips his chin in acknowledgment, before he addresses the attorney to carry on.

It takes five days for the whole case to be heard. Thankfully, Bella was able to handle the attorney's comments and didn't rise to their bait again.

The Jury was sent to deliberate almost six hours ago, and we're all at home waiting on the call to say they have reached a verdict.

"They have just been sent to a hotel for the night, so I think we should head to bed, too," my dad says softly, and then ushers Bella and Peter up the stairs.

"They have to find them guilty, neither of them did their job. They both put those two through hell, and took away the trust in humanity they are entitled to have."

I turn, looking at Alice and shrug a little. "You're right, they didn't do their job. Sometimes life is filled with unfairness, but we just have to be there for them and help them learn to trust again."

Alice wraps her arms around me. "I'm thinking of moving here."

I look down at her and smile. "Really?"

"Yeah, I'm missing my baby brother."

I chuckle, and bend a little so I can kiss her head. "We'll talk more about it tomorrow."

I walk up to bed, after I've locked up for the night. It's well into the night, when I wake hearing a faint sobbing sound. I get out of bed and realize it's coming from outside. I walk downstairs and out the door. I'm not surprised to find Bella sitting at the tree that's outside of my bedroom window. I shake my head and head back into the kitchen and grab my jacket, before making my way to her.

"Hi," I say softly, as I put the jacket around her and then sit down.

She looks my way, but I don't say a word. I know, she knows, that if she wants to talk, I'm here. Working with animals, I know that sometimes it's more important just to be there, than have the right words to say.

"I feel guilty," she says after we have been here for an hour, "which makes me feel selfish."

I turn my head looking at her and she lets out a huff.

"My outburst in court may have cost us the case. I feel guilty that they may get off. It's as if everything around me causes issues, my hurt, my guilt, my hate, my anger, so then I feel selfish for feeling that way. I just feel like it just goes around and around in a never ending circle of shit and I can't control or stop it."

"You're not selfish, Bella, those are real human emotions. They're hard for most adults to wrap their head around, but you're getting there. You're starting to understand more, and are opening up, even if it's just a little. That's why therapy is good and healthy for you. Trust in your therapist to teach you how to put the negatives into a positive."

She looks back out to the fields. "Do you think I'm able to change, to stop being so hurt and angry?"

"I have faith in you. You can and will overcome your inner demons. You've already come a long way. The road you have to take is long, with many bumps and turns. Keep having faith in yourself, and you'll feel and be the beautiful woman that you are meant to be."

She gives me a soft smile, and looks back out at the field.

"I was thinking of watching the sunrise, want to sit with me?"

I chuckle. "Yes, but we still have a little time. I'll go grab us some hot drinks and blankets." I jump up and head back inside to collect the things we need. I head back out and put the blanket down and pat it. Bella moves onto it beside me, and I put the other around us.

"Hot chocolate?" I ask, holding up the cups and thermos. Bella smiles and nods at me. I pour the hot liquid in her cup and pass it to her. She moves a little closer to me as she drinks it, looking back out to the fields.

I smile as the sun slowly rises.

"Beautiful," Bella whispers out, and I look at her. In this second, she looks so beautiful, it almost catches my breath. For the first time, I know and feel it, Bella will make it through this. She's a survivor.

I jump up and Bella's head slowly turns to me.

"Want to help me make breakfast?"

She looks back out to the field and then at me. "Yes, that sounds good."

She takes hold of my hand and I pull her up. We clear up our things and head into the kitchen.

"Can we make banana and strawberry pancakes?" I look over at Bella, who's biting her lip with her hand on the eggs.

"Sure, I'll make the bacon, coffee, toast and juice."

It only took seconds for me and Bella to get into a rhythm in the kitchen. We seem to almost read each other's movements. I hand her a plate as her banana pancakes are ready, she passes me the sugar and milk, without me asking for them. As her strawberry pancakes finish on the griddle, I have the plate out waiting for her. When she turns to ask for it, I'm already reaching it out to her.

I smile as we set the last of the plates down on the table.

"That went real well." I grin as I look at the table. "We best get them all up now."

I walk out and turn as I hear Bella. "I'll get Peter."

I nod at her and let her pass as she takes the stairs two at a time.

"Oh, wow, this looks lovely, Bella, Edward," my mom says, as she takes her seat.

"Esme," Bella says softly after a few minutes of us just eating.

"Yes, dear?"

"Could we look into some college classes for me, when we get back? I think I know what I want to do now." My mom grins and nods at Bella.

"Of course, dear, do you mind me asking what?"

"I want to work with animals, like working in a zoo, being a ranger or a vet like Edward and Grandpa ... I mean Anthony was."

Bella blushes and looks down to the ground.

"Bella, you do know that it's okay for you to call him that, right? I know he would like that you did. He thought of you as a granddaughter, and Peter was his grandson, too," Alice says.

"You really don't mind?" Bella asks looking at Alice, who smiles back at Bella.

"I think you were more of a granddaughter to him than I was. I hated it here when I was younger. I always found it to be too green and brown. He loved you." Alice leans in to Bella, giving her a gentle hug. I hold back my smile as Bella willingly allows her to do this. Bella wipes her eyes as she pulls back a little and Peter jumps out of his seat and hugs her.

"We all love Grandpa," he says and Bella nods at him.

"Can we visit him and Mom before we go home?" Peter asks, as he sits back in his seat.

"Yes, I think—" My mom gets cut off when her cell rings. She closes her eyes as she answers it. "Hello."

We all sit in silence, waiting for her to talk again.

"Yes, I understand; we are on our way." She hangs up and looks around the table. "The jury's back; we have an hour to get there."

We leave the plates where they are and just head straight to the courthouse. My mom and dad sit at one side with Peter, then Bella next to them. I'm on Bella's other side, and Alice is at the end. The judge enters and the bailiff brings in the jury. There is a lot of quiet talking among people and the judge asks for a decision from the jury.

The bailiff hands him a piece of paper and he reads it over. The judge calls the jury foreman to deliver the verdict. The foreman stands and Bella's hand slides into mine, and our fingers thread together.

"We, the jury, find both the defendants guilty of all charges," he says clearly, with a hint of hate in is voice. A small sob make me glance at Angela for a few seconds.

"Thank you, foreman, you may sit. I would like to thank the jury for your time and you are now excused." They all make their way out, and you can see how much disdain most of them have for Angela and Ben.

"I have read the case notes carefully, and your attorneys' waived the right to separate sentencing at your request. I have to say, I've found myself horrified by this case. You two were in a position to save this young woman, and boy. Yet you did nothing, but add to the abuse they were living with. Even now, faced with everything that man put these two through, you have shown no guilt or shame. I hereby sentence you both to ten years in prison, with no parole or time off for good behavior. At the end of those ten-year sentences, you will both have to register with the Sexual Offender Registry for life. Mr. Chaney, you attempted to sexually abuse the young woman, and Miss Weber did nothing. You're both guilty of attempted rape. You will have to complete five thousand hours of community service, and each pay fines totaling two hundred and fifty thousand dollars. Guards, take them into custody." The judge bangs his gavel, and stands up walking out.

"No, there has been a mistake. I didn't know! Tell them that you lied. Tell them you lied, and that I didn't know!" Angela screams as she looks pleadingly at Bella. "Come on, Isabella, I was good to you. I brought you that dress, remember? Please, don't let them take me. I only let him have sex with me to save you."

The guard pulls Angela's arms behind her back, and starts to pull her out of the courtroom. "You fucking bitch; I should've let Ben fuck you when he wanted to. Maybe then you'd be more respectful. His friends are out there, and they will find you and your brother. When they kill him, his blood will be on your hands! You can't do this to me."

Bella turns and I'm surprised when she wraps her arms around me, and sobs silently against my chest. My hands move slowly around her, and I kiss the top of her head, as I hold her to me. My parents and Alice take Peter out to the car, while I stand here holding Bella.

"They can't ... they can't," Bella says over and over again.

"Bella, honey, you're safe. I swear you are safe. She was just trying to scare you." I pull back from her and bend, so I can look into her eyes. "They're not getting you or Peter. I swear to you. You are safe, my girl. I—my family, and I—we will do anything and everything within, and even what is _out_ of our power, to keep both of you safe."

Bella sniffs and closes her eyes, taking deep breaths. When she opens her eyes again, she nods at me and her hand goes back to mine. "Can we leave now?"

I chuckle, nodding. "Yes, we can."

We go to my grandfather's grave and Peter and Bella talk away to him, before they go and sit at their mother's grave.

The next day, they are packed and ready to leave again, only this time, Alice is staying behind.

We wave as they drive off and I smile, even though I know that I was going to miss having them here with me.

* * *

**A/N: So as we said above, court was a little fictional, but it served its purpose. What are your thoughts? How do you think this will help or hinder Bella and Peter healing? What do you think of Alice staying at the ranch with Edward?  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Special thanks to all the ladies who keep us readable.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

After a few days, I'm relieved when I see an email from Bella. I miss her so much already.

Sender: bellamdwyer19

To: EAMCullenDMV

Subject: College

March 20th 1 hour ago

Edward~

I have just heard back from the college and they have accepted me, YAY. I only got half a scholarship, but I don't have to stay in the dorm. Peter is happy that I'm still going to be living at home with him. Peaches is doing so well, and she's getting so big. I will have to bring her with me the next time I come see you, and we'll see if she and Newton get along.

I miss the ranch so much. I miss Alice, too. It's strange not having her here to tell me that I need more clothes or my clothes don't match my shoes. I miss you as well, hope you are well.

Bella~

Sender: EAMCullenDMV

To: bellamdwyer19

Subject: Re: College

March 20th

Bella~

I knew they would welcome you with open arms. I have shipped my old college books and work back home to help you. (Don't hand in my assignments, I'm sure you can do better than what I did anyway.)

Please do bring Peaches with you next time. It would be good to see her again. Leah wants to know if she can email you, just so she can keep you up to date on the store. I told her that I would ask you, before giving her your email address.

I need to go, Jessica Stanley's here with Molly _again_.

Edward~

**~*BNB*~**

Sender: bellamdwyer19

To: EAMCullenDMV

Subject: New Dogs

May 1st 3 hours ago

Edward~

Lauren and Eric got word on some new dogs, and they had to go right away. I was there, when they returned with them. They are so skinny. Their owner put thorn collars around their necks. The collars have left them with wounds. One of the smallest ones was whimpering and I wanted to pet her. She was frightened and she went for me. She got me, but it's just a little nip, nothing big. However, since she nipped me, Lauren and Eric put the muzzle on her. I wanted to weep; I felt so bad for her. She looks so hurt and angry, and for a split second I wondered if that's how I appeared to you. The more I thought about it, the more I knew that I turned on you so many times. I have never told you that I am sorry. It may have been a long time coming, but I am sorry, so sorry. I am sorry that I always made you feel like you were failing me. Like, somehow, you were responsible for what was happening to Peter and me. I am sorry for all the yelling, screaming, kicking, and hitting that I put you through. And lastly, thank you, Edward Cullen, you saved me. Not only me and my life, but that of my brother as well, and I will always be in your debt.

Bella~

Sender: EAMCullenDMV

To: bellamdwyer19

Subject: Re: New Dogs

May 1st

Bella~

Stop—you, my girl, have nothing to say sorry for. And the way I remember it, it was you that saved my life. You took a bullet for me, and almost lost _your _life in the process. I am sorry to hear about the new dogs. I will tell you now, before I wrote this and after I read your email, I called both my father and Lauren. Not that I didn't believe you, but just a small nip could be anything. I can't believe you call three stitches a small nip?

Lauren says that she has faith in the new dogs, and you are doing well with them. Call me if you need any help, input or just to talk to someone, anytime.

Edward~

P.S. Rose wants to know if she can email you, too. She says she has something she wants to say to you. She swears that she will be nice and wants to say sorry, but again, this is your choice. Leah is really raving about the emails you and she have been sending each other.

Edward~

**~*BNB*~**

Sender: bellamdwyer19

To: EAMCullenDMV

Subject: Thanks

May 4th 4 hours ago

Edward~

Thank you for the gift you sent Peter for his birthday, he loved it. I am sure he told you this when he called you. Misty, the angry dog, is doing well. I've been using the same things you and grandpa did with me. The small, little steps to gain her trust, are helping, I think. I'm showing her that she doesn't need to be afraid of me. I hope it works, but I know through my own experience, this may take a while. I'm not giving up on her, I just can't. No matter what, I will show her that she can be loved, and she can trust others to love her.

You can give Rose my email address; Peter would like to email Mac, so I know I will have to speak with her anyway.

Bella~

Sender: EAMCullenDMV

To: bellamdwyer19

Subject: Re: Thanks

May 4th

Bella~

I'm glad that Peter likes his gift. It took me a long time to pick it out. Alice was ready to kill me, I took so long. I'm sure with some love and patience, Misty will know that you love her.

And again, I would like to tell you that I'm here for you, always.

I have passed your email address on to Rose, but don't feel like you have to speak with her.

Edward~

It's been a few days since my last email with Bella and I'm heading to bed after a heavy shift. I only shut my eyes when my cell rings.

"Hello," I say sleepily into the cell.

"Edward."

I sit up hearing Bella's sob of my name. "What's wrong, honey?"

"Misty bit an asshole, and they say she has to be put to sleep. If I take her and run, can I bring her to you?" The hope is so clear in her voice.

"Listen to me. I'm on my way, okay? Just hang in there, honey."

"Please, Edward, she ... they can't. He was so loud, and he made me feel worked up. She's still so little ... it was a mistake."

I close my eyes as my heart takes in the pain from Bella, sobbing and hurt.

"I'm on my way. Let me get dressed and call Jake and then I'll call you back in just a few minutes, honey, okay?"

"Okay."

I throw on my jeans and call Jake leaving him a voicemail message. I do the same with Rose and text my mom to tell them not to let Lauren do anything until I get there. It's only been ten minutes when I'm in the truck driving, and call Bella back on my hands-free.

"Sorry, honey, it took longer than what I thought it would to call you back. How are you holding up?"

"I'm not sure. It's just so unfair, she's just scared."

I let out a sigh. "I know, honey," I say soothingly.

"He beat them and starved them. He called them names and locked up her brother, so she had to listen to his pleas, his crying and begging to be let out!"

I swallow, knowing she's no longer talking about Misty.

"Peter hated the dark at the best of times, but the thunder always scared him more. We saw them bring grandpa out, and Charlie just smiled at us, sending us home. I forgot the time, and Peter was crying so much. When I saw the time, I knew we were in trouble. I tried, I swear that I did, but I couldn't get his dinner on the table on time. He was so mad, and before I knew it, he had a hold of Peter. I tried to stop him, but he tied me to the chair and made me watch as he beat Peter. When he was done, he took him to the shed out back and locked Peter in. He only allowed Peter one cup of water and slice of bread each day. On the second night in the shed, there was a storm and Peter was so scared. I sat outside with him the whole night. The next morning I knew we had to leave, so after church we ran, and you were just there at the bus stop. I thought you were grandpa at first, but you weren't, and it hurt that you weren't him. I thought we got away, but then the police made us get off the bus. Charlie told us who you were, and laughed. He laughed saying that you would hate me and hate Peter, that you would just be like the rest of the town, but if you took after grandpa, he would kill you, too. He said that grandpa's blood was on my hands, that I was evil, and everyone I loved would die, like mom and grandpa. He was right, because Misty's going to die, too, and it's my fault. I took her out. I thought she was ready, and then those boys, they were fighting and one touched me. It was just so loud and I got scared. Then Misty started to bark at them and I couldn't do anything. I was just frozen. I let her down and now she's going to die," Bella sobs.

The speed at which she started slowed drastically by the end of her rant, but the tears are falling down my cheeks as well.

"Honey, breathe for me, just breathe. Take a nice long, deep breath, honey," I say calmly. "It wasn't your fault. You are not to blame, do you hear me?"

I'm met with complete silence and it frightens me.

"Bella, do you hear me?"

"Yeah," she mumbles.

I start to just talk to Bella about things that had happened to me in college. I got a few sobs and chuckles from her, but she's been quiet the last ten or so minutes.

"Hello, Bella? I'm on my way, just hold on. I'll get there as fast as I can," I say as I speed up.

* * *

**A/N: Okay we know that things are sad, but in doing research there are times when these abused dogs have to be put down and we wanted to show the side that many don't see the volunteers and workers who strive so hard to make these abused animals okay again. Sadly abuse across the board be it child abuse, spousal abuse, animal abuse - just all of it - is horrible and you stop one to have two more pop up. Please have faith in us to bring this all together in the end for you. What are your thoughts? Doesn't Bella's emails and communication with Edward seem like she's doing so much better? Sometimes it takes a bit of a set back to push you forward. Up next let's see how our girl handles this bump in the road. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Many of you either through PM, reviews and even Facebook asked us to not kill off Misty. The story is not about killing an animal, the story is to show what those who deal with abused animals sometimes have to deal with. I know of a wonderful woman (I love you, Jan) who spends countless hours donating time to shelters to help with animals. Several times she has been bitten, trying to help a hurt or abused animal. Most cities and states have rules about a dog who repeatedly bites. In most cases it is a three strike rule. Please have faith in us.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

This time it took me just over a day to get here. I know deep down I was driving a lot faster than I should have. When Bella called, the heartbreak in her voice made me push it more. I pull up outside of Lauren's house. In our last talk, Bella told me she wanted to spend the night with Misty. I get out and walk to the front door. Before I get there, Lauren has the door opened.

"She's a mess, Edward, but shit, you know the laws. If we don't do it today, the shelter gets shuts down. We have to produce proof by five this afternoon. This is the third person she bit. I know the guy was yelling, but we don't have a choice anymore."

I hug Lauren to me, knowing that like me, she doesn't like this either.

"It's okay, I'll help her."

Lauren nods and lets me go and walks into Eric's arms.

Taking a few deep breaths before entering the next door calms me considerably. Opening the door, I see Bella sitting in the corner with Misty on her lap. As I walk in, Bella looks up at me, and I give her a sympathetic smile. I move closer to Bella and sit on the floor.

With no words being spoken, she moves closer to me. I put my arm around her shoulders and kiss the side of her head. With my free hand, I pet the top of Misty's head.

"Are you going to be the one to put her to sleep?"

"Yes, but if you want someone else to do it, I'll understand."

"No, please, you do it, because I know you don't want to hurt her. Can she stay here on my lap?"

"If she remains calm, then yes, you can hold her."

Bella nods and sniffs again. "When?"

"As soon as you are ready."

"That will be never."

I chuckle gently. "It's going to be okay, she knows you love her."

Bella shakes her head. "It's not fair."

"No, you're right, it's not fair."

Bella chuckles as she looks at me. "Aren't you supposed to tell me that life isn't fair?"

"I think you of all people already know this."

She nods again and sniffles as she wipes her nose on her hankie. She slowly brings Misty to her face and whispers to her.

"I think it will be best to do it now, or I may run with her."

I let out a breath, kissing the side of her head, and move away to get my things. I wash my hands and quietly get everything ready before sitting back next to Bella.

Misty's head turns to me, and she lets out a small whimper, which causes Bella to sob out one of her own.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie, but know you're going to a better place and my – our grandpa, Anthony, will be there waiting on you. He's going to look after you, and I'll be here to look after Bella."

I wipe Misty's leg and inject her. Bella's sobs only increase. I put the needle into the sharp disposal box and move behind Bella. She's sitting between my legs, and I pull her close to me, holding her, as she holds Misty to her. A few hours pass, before Eric comes in taking Misty away.

"I need to get out of here," Bella says, and I can feel her heartbeat racing, so I pull her to me.

"Nice and calm, honey."

She shakes her head. "No, I feel trapped. I don't want Peter to see me like this."

Bella closes her eyes and she feels weak in my arms. "Then come home with me."

"What? You just got here."

"Look, let's just get on a plane out of here. We'll go back to the ranch. You can stay for a week or so, and then I'll come back over with you to get my truck and drive home. So what will it be, honey, want to come home with me?"

She nods at me and I whip out my cell. Thankfully, there is a plane out of here in four hours that will get us just ninety minutes outside of the ranch. I call Emmett asking him if he can pick us up, when he says he can, I let my parents know what we're doing. Bella packs a small bag and says goodbye to everyone and we're off to the airport.

"I've never been on a plane before."

I turn looking at Bella as we wait to be called to board. "Really?"

"Hell … Peter and I never made it more than a few hours outside of the town."

"Well, it looks like I'm going to have to show you a little bit of the world each year."

"Flight 743, is now boarding." I take hold of Bella's hand having heard the announcement, and I don't let go as I lead her onto the plane.

"Would you like the window seat?" Bella smiles and bobs her head.

I chuckle as her eyes start to sparkle with the excitement. "In you go then."

She sits down, and I put our carry-on luggage away in the storage area above our seats.

I sit down in the seat next to her, and chuckle as she tries to figure out how her seatbelt works. I lean over a little and show her how it's done. As the plane is taxiing to the runway, the flight attendant takes us through the safety talk. Bella's hand grips the armrest as we start to incline. I pry her fingers loose and link them with mine.

"We're fine," I say, and she looks at me a little in shock.

"Do you think this is a bad time to tell you, that I have a fear of heights?"

I chuckle as I smile at her, but the panic in her face makes me swallow. "Honey, why didn't you say so?"

Bella grins and chuckles at me. "Got you, but this _is _weird," Bella says breathing out as the plane levels out.

I close my eyes shaking my head. "I think I almost had a heart attack, thinking that you were about to scream the place down. I was having visions of having to sedate you."

"Edward, that sounds kind of creepy, stalkerish, and besides, you're a _vet_. I may act like a bitch, but I am not part of the K-9 family."

"Hey, you're not a bitch. You're a little crabby at times maybe, but that's a woman thing."

Bella glares at me and I chuckle, facing forward. I get the feeling someone's looking at me. I turn to my other side and see another woman across the aisle, who's also glaring at me. Bella tries to muffle her laughter, but I still hear it and lean over to her.

"You knew she was there listening, didn't you?" Bella turns her head looking out the small window. "I'll take the silence as a yes. I will get you back my pretty, mark my words, I will get you back," I say playfully into her ear.

The rest of the flight is spent with us sharing a headset, watching the in-flight movie they have showing. By the time we arrive back at the ranch, Bella has fallen asleep.

"Can you unlock the door for me, so I can carry her in?"

Emmett grins at me, and walks to the door. He lets me in, and I carry her upstairs, placing her in her bed. When I get back down stairs, Emmett is placing our bags inside.

"She looks sad, but different, happier?"

I chuckle a little.

"Yes, they're both doing so well, and I'm sure she'll get over this sadness with a little time."

"I better get home to Rose." He waves to me as he walks out the door and I lock up, before turning in for the night.

I wake after a good night's sleep. When I get to the kitchen, Bella has already started on breakfast.

"Can I talk to you about something? Something has been on my mind for the past few days and well ..." Bella trails off.

I frown as I look at her back, she didn't look my way. "Yes, you can ask me anything," I say moving toward her.

"Peter wants to call Carlisle, Dad."

I nod and grin at her.

"I know he'd be over the moon, so that's not the problem."

"What's the problem then?" I ask.

"He also wants to call Esme, Mom," Bella's voice drops. I turn her to me and she continues, "he just ... he doesn't remember much about our mom. Nothing – not even what she looked like."

The tears fall from Bella's eyes and I sigh. "He was very young when she died. I'm not really surprised."

Bella shakes her head. "I try to tell him about her. I even had a picture of her to show him, but Ch ... he burned it. Peter said he won't call them that, until I'm ready. I have no problem calling Carlisle, Dad; he is after all, the best one we've ever had. But Esme, I can't, and I hate that I can't, because she's been great and so sweet; so much like my mom. But, I don't want my mom to look down on me and think that I've replaced her, and that I no longer love her."

I swallow and pull her to me. "It's going to be okay. We can find a way around this."

Bella shakes her head.

"There is a way, Bella, you have to have faith."

"No ... if I call Esme, Mom, I'll be hurting my mom. She was real; she was an amazing woman. She tried to protect us."

I give her a nod. "I agree."

"But, if I call Carlisle, Dad, and Esme by her name, she'll be hurt. The other choice is to keep calling them both by their names and that will hurt Peter. He deserves good parents."

"You do, too. How about calling Carlisle, Dad and Esme, Mother?"

Bella glares at me. "Because, I'm not nuts; I mean, who calls someone Mother all the time?"

I chuckle and nod. "There are a lot of different words you could use. There is a tribe called Malagasy they use the word, _reny_, for mother. You could call her, _reny_, it still means mother without saying the word?"

Bella tilts her head and chuckles shaking it.

"You have answers for everything."

I nod at her. "Yeah, I do; I'm cool like that."

"Yeah, real cool, with your stained t-shirt and SpongeBob boxers."

"Hey, Alice bought me these," I say with a chuckle.

"Where is Alice?" Bella asks, looking around and I shrug my shoulders.

"Not sure, maybe at work?"

"Your worry for your sister is overwhelming."

I slap her arm playfully and chuckle, before making the coffee to go with our breakfast.

"She's a big girl. She can take care of herself."

"I'm bigger than her and I'm not that big."

"True," I chuckle shaking my head. "Let's just eat, and then we'll get cleaned up. I'll call her before we head out, okay?" I raise my brow at her and Bella sighs, nodding.

Breakfast goes quickly, with Bella just talking about different things, nothing heavy. She's smiling a lot, and I have to say, she has one of the most beautiful smiles I've ever seen.

I call Alice, who tells me she stayed with a friend last night, and would be home later. The way she said 'friend' leads me to believe it's a guy. She must be involved in some sort of a booty call situation, and she's still with the guy.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Bella was clearly upset, but it seems going to the ranch was the best choice for her. What do you suppose Alice is up to? **


	17. Chapter 17

**All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 17**

"You want to help me at work today?" I ask standing at the door.

Bella grins, nods, and yells a cute "Yay," as she goes out the door, before I even start to chuckle.

I spend most of my time watching Bella at work, as she deals with the sick animals. It's clear that she's not only has a passion for this, but is also very good at it.

"Am I doing something wrong?" Bella asks, biting her lip, looking worriedly at me.

"No, you're doing great, honey," I say with a big smile.

"Edward!"

I groan and rub my face, before turning and looking at Jessica, who's dolled up and walking to me with Molly in her arms.

"Jessica, how is Molly?" I say with a forced smile.

"Edward, there's something wrong. She's not wearing the pretty coat I got her. She keeps hissing at me. Make her put it on nicely," Jessica pouts at me and I hear a muffled giggle, which makes both Jessica and I turn to Bella.

"Oh, Isabella, I didn't know you were back?"

"Just for a few days," Bella says, trying to hold off her giggles.

"It's really good to see you, but this is serious. Edward, she needs a coat, it's not like she can walk around naked."

I move my eyes to look at Bella, who is now biting her lip and has gone red.

"I'll just go and get our lunch," Bella says in a rush, as she bolts out the door.

I roll my eyes, when I hear the heckling laughter from her, Jacob and Mrs. Cope.

"Jessica we've been through this. Molly has fur to keep her warm; she's not naked. Sadly, I can't make her wear clothes any more than you can."

"But ..."

I shake my head cutting her off, because the woman is bat-shit crazy. "No, now if she's healthy, health wise, which she is, then I need to get back to work."

Jessica pouts at me. "Are you free for a drink tonight?"

I let out a sigh as she starts to bat her eyes at me. "No, sorry. Bella is here and I want to spend time with her."

Jessica bobs her head at me. "Okay, another night it is then. I'd rather it be that way, anyway. Then you can spend the whole night with me and that will be much better. Okay, Molly, jacket time."

Molly hisses at Jessica as she is forced into the jacket. I rub my head as Jessica leaves with Molly.

"Did she have that cat on a leash?" I look to the side of me, and see Bella is back.

"Yep," I say

"But – it's a cat?"

I shrug my shoulders, and Bella gives me a small giggle as she shakes her head.

"Lunch is done and is in your office."

I smile at Bella and guide her back there.

"So Jessica?" I raise my eyebrow at her.

"Looks as if she has a crush on you."

"Don't," I say closing my eyes.

"Do you ... like her, like that?" Bella asks looking down at the floor.

"No, don't get me wrong, I can see she's pretty and all, but we don't connect on that level. I want what my parents have, that whole soul mate thing. You know, where you're with the person that completes you. You have no fear of asking them to marry you, thinking they will not accept. You know they will, because they feel for you what you feel for them. The kind of love, where you both know you can't live your life fully without the other."

"Oh, wow, so you're looking for the whole family thing now?"

"Yeah, that's it, I think I am."

Bella give me a soft smile. "I hope you find her or him ... whoever."

I tilt my head. "I hope it's a girl," I say, and Bella looks at me and I shrug my shoulders. "You can't stop your heart, it wants what it wants, but I'm more than sure that it will be a girl. After all, I have never been attracted to a man that way before, except myself anyway."

Bella chuckles and looks back up at me. "You're attracted to yourself?"

"Of course, have you seen me?" I wave my hand up and down and Bella's eyes follow it.

"Yeah, and I've seen you naked."

I look up at her shocked, hoping she will explain that comment.

"I walked into the bathroom when you were in the shower singing, 'I'm sexy and I know it'."

I feel my face heat up.

"Hey, you were good. I would've stayed and clapped, but we weren't talking then, so I left."

"We're talking now."

Bella looks at me almost shyly. "Yeah, we are. Can I call Peter?"

"Of course," I say with a nod and hand her my cell.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome, honey."

The rest of the day goes by fast. I'm glad, when I lock up at the end of the day's shift. When we arrive home, we find an overly happy Alice singing in the kitchen.

"Oh God," I say and Bella and Alice both look at me. "She likes a boy," I tease.

"Shut it, you," Alice says as I look at Bella.

"Soon, I'm going to find flowers shredded all over my home, as she does the, 'he loves me, he loves me not,' thing."

Bella grins at me, as I put on a silly woman voice. "So please, oh sister of mine, tell me who he is?"

"Nope, it's too early."

"It's too early for you to tell me who he is, but not too early for you to see his ding dong?"

"Edward, kids?" Alice says pointing at Bella who has gone red again.

"Alice, she's almost nineteen. I'm sure she knows what a ding dong is."

At that Bella lets out a large laugh and falls to the floor.

"Oh, I know what a Ding-Dong is, but you do know that the cream inside may taste good, but the chocolate coating tends to leave a waxy feel in your mouth."

I gasp at her and she chuckles again picking herself of the ground. I turn looking at Alice, who is laughing, too.

"Close your mouth, Edward," Alice snarks.

I close my mouth and sit down.

"And, Bella, I have to agree. I loved Ding-Dongs when they first came out, now they are more of a yucky thing."

I shake my head, knowing they're talking about the Hostess treats called Ding-Dongs. I glare at Bella and she winks at me.

The rest of the week seems to go by fast and I take a much happier Bella home to my parents.

I pick up my truck and I find I'm sad that she's not coming home with me. I shake off the feeling, knowing she's in the right place. I just hope, maybe someday, she'll come home to the ranch again.

**~*BNB*~**

Sender: bellamdwyer19

To: EAMCullenDMV

Subject: College

August 25th 30 minutes ago

Edward~

Today was my first day at college. It was weird to be in a room with so many other people. I found it hard to keep up with what the professor was saying; more so when people kept commenting, but I did enjoy it. I think I have even made some friends. Even the teacher's assistant was nice and said he would help me.

Peter is enjoying school, and the teachers think he'll be able to catch up with the others in his class, by the end of this school year. Dad and Momma Es—went with what you said, and it's getting easier to call them these names—have gotten him private teachers to help him at home, too.

What else should I tell you ... oh, Peaches is getting so big. I want to bring her with us at Christmas. Would that be okay?

I'm still working at Lauren and Eric's and love it very much, but I find I miss the ranch more and more every day. Not just because of grandpa and horses, but you and Newton as well.

Oh, do you have Skype? If you do, then maybe we can talk over it, and you could help me?

*blinking the puppy-dog eyes* Bella~

Sender: EAMCullenDMV

To: bellamdwyer19

Subject: Re:College

August 25th

Bella~

I am glad that it's getting easier for you, and yes, I have Skype. Well, I do now, my ID is: EAMCullenVet. Call me anytime and I'll get online and we can chat.

In a way, I'm glad you are missing the ranch, since I know that it misses you, too. So do I and I know Newton does, too. I miss us making breakfast together. Alice has tried, but she just gets it all wrong. Her head's still stuck on this boy she likes. I think I need to put on my detective cap and find out who he is. Maybe I should ask Jasper to help. I'll have to think about that.

I'll talk to you soon, and yes, please bring Peaches with you at Christmas.

Edward~xx

* * *

**A/N: So Edward still doesn't know who Alice is seeing. Bella is missing the ranch, Newton and Edward. She seems to be much happier, I'm excited about the pending Skype conversations. I'm glad she is talking more to Edward, and clearly he is glad too. Thoughts?  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter: Eighteen**

"Alice, come on, move, so I can get my dinner," I say as I try to work around the happy, active girl.

"Jeez, is someone in a hurry?"

I roll my eyes at her. "I have a Skype chat with Bella, in ..." I look at my watch, "five minutes. I want to eat dinner as we talk."

I sigh pulling my hair as Alice—if it's even possible—starts to move even slower.

"Can't you go to your booty call's house and work on pissing him off?"

"Most brothers would hate to think of their sister having sex so casually."

"That's gross, Alice, and I don't think of you having sex at all. I just think of you getting out of my way." I pick Alice up and set her down outside the kitchen door, and then make my way back to the stove. I pull out my dinner, which takes me two minutes.

"Edward—" Alice says, but gets cut off with her cell ringing.

I roll my eyes at her as she skips away while answering it.

I move into my home office and log onto Skype.

Bella: Hey, there you are.

Edward: Hey, I'm video calling you now.

I hit on video call and Bella pops up on the screen a few seconds later.

"Oh wow, this is strange," Bella says with a chuckle.

"It is," I say taking a bite of my dinner. I look back to the screen as Bella starts to laugh.

"We're having the same thing for dinner," she says holding her own dish of lasagna up.

"Yeah we are, but Mama Es made yours, so that means yours will taste much better."

"What? No, you're a great cook, Edward."

I nod at her, shrug a little at her compliment and pick up my beer to take a drink.

"Can a college student date, or go on a date with a TA?"

I frown, putting my beer down before I answer. "Why do you ask?"

Bella's face gets red and she looks to her lap or the floor, not meeting my eyes.

"The TA in one of my classes, the one that offered to help me ..." she stops talking.

I motion my head at her to continue, as I remember who she's speaking of. I take another bite of my food and she continues.

"Well, he asked me out, but Claire said that I should turn him down, because it's not allowed. Then Jane said that Claire only said that, because she likes Alec herself." Bella rolls her eyes a little at the end. "Having so many friends is tiring, when they don't agree. Especially, when they want to bitch about each other."

I chuckle, because I agree. "Yeah, I know, Alice and her friends were always fighting about something. It kind of makes me even happier that I'm a guy. My friends and I seemed to all have one-track minds after we hit our teens."

"And that had something to do with girls and their pants?" Bella snarks, and I grin, but nod at her.

"Yeah, but we did have a code. If one of us liked a girl, then she was not up for grabs with the rest of us. Now, moving on, I do believe that TA's aren't supposed to date the students in their classroom. Sorry," I say weakly at the end, but Bella just shrugs.

"It's fine, really. Alec is sweet and all, but he ..." Bella stops and lets out a long breath, "I think he's in denial. Seriously, Edward, I think he just hasn't come out of the closet, because that boy is gay."

I chuckle, and make beer come out my nose. I cough and sputter until I get my wits back, and Bella is laughing at me.

"Don't get too choked up about it now. You know, it was nice to be asked out, and I've never been on a date or even kissed a guy." Bella closes her eyes as she shakes her head. "I'm sorry, I just watched Never Been Kissed, and Josie, the girl from the movie, was twenty-five. I guess I just panicked a little about it, thinking that may be me."

I frown, as I'm a little surprised that this is the first time she's been asked out. Then again, the way Charlie was with her, that's not too surprising. "Honey, you will get your turn in the spotlight. I doubt you will make it to twenty, let alone twenty-five, without some guy kissing you."

Bella shakes her head at me. "So, how are you and Jessica getting on? Word has it you danced, not one dance with her, but three and said her apple pie was the best."

I glare at Bella. "Alice has a bigger mouth than she does body, I swear."

"No, not Alice, Rose told me," Bella says with a chuckle.

"I didn't know whose pie was whose, except I knew which one was Kate's. I liked Kate's the best. But since I knew which one was hers, it would've been unfair, so I picked the next best one, which turns out was Jessica's."

"And the dancing?"

"She wouldn't let me go," I whine.

Bella lets out a big laugh. "Your six-foot-two and she's only a little taller than me at five-foot-four."

"She's freakishly strong," I say, as I text my mom.

"You could have just gone," Bella clears her throat and makes a silly face, "look here, doll, we don't mesh well, you understanding me?"

I laugh at the gangster-like male voice Bella uses.

"Oh wait – you could've used your harsh mean voice ..."

I can hear the faint knock on Bella's bedroom door, her head turns and my mom walks in, handing her my gifts, before she walks back out.

"What this?"

"It's your birthday tomorrow, and I know there are some dinner plans you have with the family and I want to see your face as you open them ..." I trail off as Bella frowns.

"Two gifts?"

I rub the back of my neck. "The light blue one is what I got you last year."

Bella's face goes red and she looks up at me.

"I am —"

I know what she going to say, so I cut her off. "Don't you dare, honey, there's no need."

"Yeah there is."

"No, you said you were sorry and I've accepted it, which means it's over and done. We moved on from that, now open your gifts."

I watch Bella slowly open each of them. The necklace from last year, and a bracelet for this year. She looks to me with a sparkle in her eyes. "I love them, thank you."

I give her a curt nod, very pleased that she likes them both. Once she has them both on, we fall into an easy chat.

It's been over three hours, when a sleepy Peter comes into Bella's room. "You still talking with Edward?" he says with a pout.

"Oh, God, Peter, I'm sorry," Bella says pulling him on her lap.

"Edward, I need to go. I promised Peter that I would read him a story."

I give her a smile. "Okay, goodnight, Peter, I miss you. Bella, goodnight and I hope you have a good day tomorrow."

She smiles, giving a wave before logging off.

I pick up my plate and empty beer bottle and walk into the kitchen to see Alice is still on her cell phone.

"Okay, I need to go, yeah, I'll see you then."

I raise my brow at her. "You were on the phone with him the whole time?"

"You're one to talk, you and Bella talked for about the same amount of time."

I roll my eyes at her. "We're just friends."

Alice just hums with a smirk as she walks away.

The months go by fast and I find that Bella and I talk over Skype every day. While I have been enjoying it immensely, I've been finding that I have become more drawn to her as well. This has left me feeling a little unsettled.

I log on and right away Bella is calling me. I accept the call and see the angry looking Bella, the one that I haven't seen in a long time.

"What happened?"

"Some jerk videoed himself hurting this tiny puppy and posted it on Facebook. It was at the Wreck," Bella says sniffing. "And I could hear this stupid bitch laughing like it was the best thing she's ever seen. Lauren and Eric said they knew of the girl. Get this, her daddy's a cop, so you can imagine the shit we had to deal with."

I let out a sigh, wishing I could be close to Bella, so I could hold her through this. "It will work out," I say and Bella shakes her head.

"Why do people believe the best of people and choose to turn a blind eye to what's really happening?"

"I'm not sure, honey, some don't want to believe."

"You did."

I nod at her, knowing she's talking about Peter and herself.

"Why? Why didn't you just say 'fuck you, girl' and walk away?"

I sigh and sit back a little, feeling some regret. "As I remember it, I did do that."

Bella shakes her head me. "You didn't; you just gave me space. You gave me the space I thought I wanted, but I missed you right away. I wanted you to keep pushing."

"I'm sorry that I didn't."

"It was what I wanted at the time. Edward, I'm scared about this case. I think he might kill these dogs before we can save them," Bella says, changing the topic back to what we were talking about. "I don't want to lose another dog, because someone thought they had the right to hurt them, just because they owned them."

"It's hard, Bella, but you can't save every one of them. Just know that you did everything you could."

"Sometimes that's not enough."

"It's all you can do, sweetheart." She nods a little and her face looks softer. "Peter got into little league, but I think he still misses the ranch, Mac, Storm, Newton and you."

"I miss him, too, and you both will be here next week for the holidays."

Bella sighs. "I have an email I want to send you, but I want you to look at it when you are on your own."

"Okay," I say with a nod.

"I'm going to head to bed and have an early night. I've got a big test tomorrow."

"Good luck, honey, let me know how your test goes."

I sign off and head to my email to see what it is that she sent me.

I open the email and click on the video. I smile a little as I watch Bella change the angle so it's looking down at a tray with some sand in it. I hear her take some breaths and then the designs start. I draw back my tears as I watch the story unfold. At first the tears are there, because the story is sad, but slowly it changes to a happier, stronger story. The tears are still there, but mainly because of just how powerful the story her sand designs tell.

* * *

**A/N: Not sure if you have seen it or not but there is a youtube video where this lady does a sand art story. Nikky saw that and thought it would be cool to have Bella do this as a form of getting her story off her chest. If you haven't seen it, Google it and check it out. What do you think of the rapport Edward now has with Bella?  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Some people asked about the link for the sand art here is one. (Hoping it will go through the ffn watchdogs/ remove all the spaces and there is no m for a reason, leave it out.) sftimes. c o ?id=457&src=share_fb_new_457**

* * *

**Chapter: Nineteen**

I unplug my laptop, taking it to the music room. I place it on my piano and restart the story from the beginning. I mess around and start working out a tune to follow the story. This story speaks to me. It needs music that will do it justice. I start and restart the video. I keep working, pausing, restarting, jotting notes and tapping out the melody on the piano.

I jump when there is a knock on the door. "Edward, it's three in the morning," Alice says with a yawn.

I look at my watch, not really believing it's that late. I swallow seeing that it really is. Where did the time go?

I stop, shutting the cover of the piano keys. "Sorry, I got side tracked," I say as I click off my laptop.

The next few days pass fast. I spent most of my spare time playing around with the song I'm writing to match her video. Finally I get it, the day before my parents, Peter and Bella are due to arrive. I'm so excited to see what Bella's reaction to this will be. I hope she loves it.

"Hey," I say when I see Bella's name flashing up on my cell screen, as I walk into the bar and grill for my lunch.

"Edward," Bella whispers out.

"Honey?" I say questioningly, because I could hear the fear in her voice.

"I've screwed up big time—" Bella is cut off by a guy yelling, and then there is the sound of some dogs barking in the background.

"What's going on?" I say walking toward Jasper and Alice, who are sitting at a table in the back.

"I saw the guy who was abusing those dogs. He started hurting one of them and I shouted at him."

I let out a "fuck," and look at Alice who's looking pale. "Call Lauren, Bella went head to head with the guy they're after. It sounds like she's in over her head and in danger."

I stop talking to Alice when I hear banging.

"Where are you at, Bella?"

"In the back of the hut, at The Wreck."

"I know where the hut at The Wreck is. Bella, don't worry, I'm sending Eric and the police to you right now." I look at Alice who nods at me that we're on the same page.

"I'm sorry, I'm such a screw up," Bella says in a desperate sounding whisper.

"You're not a screw up, Bella. You're passionate about caring for others."

I hear her sniffle a little as the banging on the door she's close to gets louder.

"Stay calm for me, sweetheart; help is on the way."

"I left the dogs with him, what if he hurts them because I made him mad?"

"You were trying to help them. If he hurts them, it's on him, not on you."

Bella doesn't say anything, but I got the gut feeling she just shook her head at me.

"Don't be shaking your head at me, girl, this is not your fault."

"But ..."

"No buts ..."

"Well, well, there you are little girl," a rugged male voice says cutting me off. "Wait … who're you talking to you, nosy little bitch?"

"Hand him your cell phone, honey," I say through gritted teeth.

"Hey?" the cocky prick asks.

"You touch her and I am going to fuck you over so bad that your mama won't even recognize you."

"How are going to do that, pal? You're on the other end of this cell, and this sweet little nosy girl is here alone, with me."

I chuckle, though nothing feels funny or happy right now. "Believe me, you jackass, I will find you and kill you. You let her and those dogs go."

I look to Alice who holds up three fingers. I bob my head knowing that I still need to stall this fucker to give Eric time to get there.

I hear him chuckle. "I'll be letting my dogs have some breathing space now that I have something else to play with. Tell me, is she tight? Does her pussy hug your cock? Does she scream your name as she lets herself go?"

I roll my hand into a fist.

"Oh, I do believe she's going to be a lot of fun; when I am done, I'll even let the dogs you care so much about have a little taste of her. They're all pretty hungry, since I haven't fed them in a bit."

"You are going to be strung up by your tiny dick."

"Whatever you say, just keep thinking what you want, smartass. Listen here, I've got to go, it's time to have me some fun."

"Fuck," I yell as the fucker hangs up on me. I feel my heart beating faster, and then my cell rings again.

I pick it up, and before I can say hello, I'm cut off.

"We've got her; she's fine," Lauren says right away.

"I want to talk to her, put her on," I say a little harsher than what I was meaning to.

"Edward," Bella sobs out.

"Oh, honey, are you okay – did he touch you?"

"Not much," Bella says and I close my eyes wishing she was here with me.

"I'm sorry," I say as I flop back down on the seat Alice pulled out for me.

"It's not your fault. Edward, I want to be at the ranch. I feel safe there."

I smile as I let out a breath. "You will be soon, honey. This time tomorrow, you'll be in the air on your way to me."

"Dad's here, he wants to talk to you."

"Hello, Son."

I let out a sigh, happier that I now know she's in safe hands. "Is she okay?" I ask again, feeling the need to be reassured.

"I'm just going to look her over; don't worry, Son, we'll see you tomorrow."

I nod and hang up my cell and rub my face.

"You think you could find out what's going on with that guy for me?" I trail off as I look at Jasper. He looks to me and nods once.

"I will. Good evening, Miss Alice," he says tilting his hat a little at Alice before walking out.

"You care about her?"

I rub the bridge of my nose. "Of course I do, don't you?"

"Yes, I do little brother. Give her a little more time and you'll see. Not only will you be the person she needs, but you'll find what your soul has been looking for."

I look at Alice, and then shake my head. "Stop listening to the voices in your head, Alice, they're not real. You, being a therapist, should know this." She flips me off and stands up.

"I'll be moving in with Jasper; that's what we were talking about."

"What about Christmas?" I frown looking at her.

"Not until after the holidays, and you'll need the rooms soon anyway."

She moves away, and I get up, shaking my head. I catch up with her easily, and open the door for her.

"I highly doubt Jasper will want to hear you and your booty call, any more than I would."

Alice once again flips me off, and walks into the doctor's office where she works. I chuckle and head back to work. It's not until I get to the door that my stomach rumbles. I'm hungry, and it's reminding me that I never got my lunch. I quickly run down to the store and grab some summer sausage, cheese, crackers and a bottle of orange juice.

Alice and I spend the next day getting a tree. We set all the decorations out, so Bella and Peter can help us put them on. We have just finished making dinner, when I hear a car pull up.

* * *

**A/N: So again it is Christmas time at the ranch. Don't you love that smart Vet, Edward is obtuse to Alice and Jasper? Talk about not seeing the nose on your own face. Some asked what Alice did for a living, she is a therapist. Hope you enjoyed this little chapter, good things coming tomorrow, see ya then.  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**All normal disclaimers apply. Thanks to all the ladies who keep us readable, however any mistakes you find belong to Nikky and Kasi.**

* * *

**Chapter: Twenty**

I walk outside, see my parents' rental car and I move to it, helping Bella out. My eyes zero in on the mark on the side of her face and her cut lip. My eyes travel to her eyes and I gaze into them, giving her a smile as my thumb strokes her hurt cheek.

"Hi," I say, kissing the side of her face, and I pull her to me. I smile as I feel her hug me back.

"I have something I want to show you," I whisper in her ear. She tilts her head, looking up at me, and I wink at her. I move away to get some of the bags from the trunk. I carry the bags up to the rooms when I enter the house. Coming back down to the living room, I see Peter is standing at the tree.

"I think it is time to decorate the tree, what do you think, buddy – want to help?"

"Yep," he says right away, and we start picking out and adding things to the tree.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bella says looking between me and the tree.

"Putting the tinsel on the tree?"

"But, you're just throwing it all up in one place," Bella huffs and starts to fix the tinsel to her liking. I bump her with my hip and she glares at me, but I don't look back her way. A few seconds later, I feel her bumping against my leg. I shake my head chuckling.

"You're too small to get my hip, honey."

Bella just raises her brow at me, snatches my tinsel from me, and starts putting it on the tree.

"Just remember you can only reach halfway up this tree. That means the top part is all mine."

Bella stops and looks from the tree to me.

"Then I'll do the entire bottom half."

I shake my head at her.

"Yeah, you're scared that if you do the top and I do the bottom, mine will be better than yours."

I press my lips together and nod.

"You're on. Mom, Bella and I are having a competition. You can vote whose half of the tree is better. Oh, and did I tell you how beautiful you look today?"

My mom nods as she giggles.

"Hey, stop sucking up."

I shrug my shoulders at Bella. "All's fair in love and war."

"Edward?" I move my eyes to Bella, but keep putting up the decorations.

"Thank you – this is the first time Peter and I have decorated a tree. Charlie never got one."

I stop and look at Peter who's smiling, but nodding. I turn to look at Bella, who has a small grin on her face. She leans toward me. "You can suck up all you want. I'll supply the sad story." She winks and I chuckle shaking my head.

"Oh, honey, you're going to have to do better than that."

It takes us almost an hour to get it done, and I step back and look at the tree. "Well, Mom, whose part is better?"

My mom tilts her head. "Son, I love you very much, but I don't think tree decorating is for you."

I pout looking back at the tree and shrug.

"Fine, pick her," I say as I look to the floor. "I'm never the best at anything. I always come in second."

"Some people are born winners, other are born losers."

I glare down at Bella as she chuckles at her smart-ass comment.

"I'm sorry, son, but I will have to say Bella's side is better."

Bella smiles, clapping her hands. "What about mine and Alice's?" Peter asks.

"Alice and my," Bella says correcting Peter. We walk around to see their side and Bella starts to pout.

"How does it feel to come in second place?" I ask with a sly grin.

"Sucks," Bella says as my mom gasps.

"Fine, yours and Alice's side is the best," Bella says with a half hidden grin.

Peter jumps up and down clapping his hands.

"I'm going to take Peaches out for her walk. Do mind if I bring Newton, too?"

I look around and see the rest of the family have gone off to make hot drinks.

"Yeah, I'll come with you, too, if you're okay with that?"

"Yeah," Bella says. I tell everyone where were going, and we get our jackets and the dogs. Once Bella's all wrapped up, we start our walk.

I bend down cleaning up Newton's mess and throw it away. As I turn, a snow ball hits me on the side of my head. I look at Bella, who is petting Peaches. She looks up at me and frowns.

"What happened?" I raise my brow at her. "What? Why are you covered in snow, did you fall?"

"Nope, someone hit me with a snowball."

"Who would do that? Was it Emmett, he likes to play," Bella says standing and looking around. I frown more and start to look around to see if this was indeed Emmett. As I turn my back on Bella, I am yet again hit, only this time on the back of my head. I whip around to face Bella.

"Wow, that came out of nowhere," she says keeping her eyes on me as she turns her head. I look down at Peaches, who is looking at both of us back and forth.

"Hmm, Emmett must be hiding," I say and go to turn from her, when a movement catches my eyes. I turn back in time to see her throw the third snowball, which hits me in my face.

I wipe away the snow and just look at her with an evil glint in my eye. "Honey, start running," I say, and Bella pales a little and screams as she dashes off. I grin and then run after her, catching her easily. Newton and Peaches are running around us yapping in happiness with our play. I pick her up, swing her around a few times before I let her go. I chuckle as she staggers and then falls down.

"I feel sick," Bella mumbles closing her eyes.

I drop down next to her, and grin at her. "Want to make snow angels?" Bella tilts her head. "Just lay back and move your arms and legs, like this." I lay back and make a snow angel.

Bella does what I show her, and I jump up. I pull her up pointing to the ground.

"Oh, wow, that's cool," she says looking at the ground.

"It is," I say seeing the fascination in her eyes. My eyes drift to just behind her at the hill. "Have you ever been sledding in the snow?"

Bella shakes her head. "Come on, we need to get Peter for this, too." I pull her along and whistle, so that Peaches and Newton will follow us.

As Bella takes the dogs in and gets Peter, I pull out our old sled and drag it up the hill.

"Okay, Peter, you're at the front," I say and Peter gets on. "Now you, Bella," I say. Once she is seated, I move behind her and take a hold of the ropes. "You both ready?" They nod and I push us off with my hands.

I grin when Bella and Peter scream as we fly down the hill. I pull on the ropes as we come to a stop.

"That was great," Peter yells. "Can we go again?"

"We sure can," I say, as I lean in so that I can talk in Bella's ear. "What about you, honey, you want to go again?"

Bella turns a little, biting her bottom lip. "Yeah, why not," she murmurs.

I smile kissing her head, and move out from behind her. We spend the next hour sliding down the hill several times. When they both look a little blue, I tell them it's time to head in. After getting our wet gear off, we sit by the fireplace drinking hot chocolate.

"Dad and I will put Peter to bed, and then we'll be going to bed. You three don't stay up too late," Mom says.

I chuckle as my mom waggles her finger at Alice, Bella and me. Soon as they're out the room, Alice jumps up.

"I've got some calls to make, goodnight, Bella, Edward."

I wave as she skips off and look at Bella.

"Come on – I want to show you something." I hold out my hand for her to take, and we walk together into my music room. I sit her down on my piano bench, and slide in next to her. I give her one last look before I start to play her lullaby. The whole time I play, I can feel her eyes on me.

"Oh, wow ... that was beautiful," Bella says with a sniff.

"It's for your sand story you sent me."

"But that was ... wait – you wrote this?" I bob my head as I look into her eyes. "But it's too beautiful; the music ... it's amazing."

"So is your story and it fits together perfectly. I made sure it complements what you created."

Bella shakes her head turning away from me. Before I can speak another word, she turns back throwing her arms around me and sobs against my chest.

"Thank you," she stutters out.

I smile and pull her, so she's on my lap.

"I told you I would do this for you, honey. Have you shown anyone else your story?"

She shakes her head at me, "Just you — only you."

"You should share it. You have an amazing talent, and I'd feel selfish if I were the only one to see it."

"Maybe another story; I would like that one to remain between us."

I nod at her and she bites her lip looking at me.

"Can you play another song?" I grin and kiss the side of her head, placing her back next to me.

"Yes, I can." I start playing another song and smile when I feel Bella move closer to me. She gently lays her head on my shoulder, and I turn my head kissing the top of hers as I continue to play. When my song comes to an end, I start the one my grandfather taught me. The same song I have already hummed to her many times before. By the time I get to the end, Bella's breathing has evened out, and I know she's asleep. I move out slowly, and pick her up as I do. I carry her to her bedroom, and I place her in bed. I'm glad she had already changed into her bed clothes before having her hot chocolate. I pull the covers over her, and smile at how peaceful she looks.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," I whisper, before walking out of her room.

* * *

**A/N: Things are really coming along nicely between them. What did you think of the tree decorating, snowball fights and sledding? What did you think of her reaction to his writing a song to go with her sand story? **


	21. Chapter 21

**People have been asking to reconfirm ages. At story start Edward just had turned 27 and Bella was 17. Now, Edward is almost 29 and Bella just turned 19 in September.**

* * *

**Chapter: Twenty-One**

It's Christmas morning, and we're all dressed and ready for church. "Who's going in what car?" Alice asks, and I look around seeing Bella looks a little panicky.

"How about you and Peter go with Mom and Dad, Bella can ride with me?"

Everyone gives their agreement and I help Bella into my car.

The closer we get to the church, the more her leg starts to bounce. "Honey, you're going to be fine. I'll keep you safe, have faith in me."

Bella looks to me and her face is filled with shame.

"Tell me, honey, what's going on in that beautiful mind of yours?"

"They all know the angry girl. Will they only see her, even after all this time?"

I let out a breath and turn my head to her a little. "You had your reasons for the way you were. If they are unwilling to see that, or see that you're healing, then fuck them."

Bella gasps and her mouth falls open in an O shape.

"I mean what I say – fuck them. You're an amazing young woman; one with a warm heart. If they're unwilling to see beyond the hurt girl you were, then they are not worthy of you or your friendship."

Bella chuckles gently. "I'm not sure if I agree, but thank you."

I nod at her as I pull my car into the church parking lot. "Either way, I will be right beside you ... no, I will be in front of you, so I can protect and fight for your honor." I get out of my car and walk round to Bella's door. I open the door and offer her my hand. She gets out and as we walk toward the entrance, her face dips to the ground. I stop our walking by placing a hand on her arm. I spin her around to look at me.

"Look straight head, and show these people your beautiful face." I clasp her chin slowly bringing it up. She closes her eyes and takes a few deep breaths.

"That sounds like something Grandpa would say, only he would use pretty instead of beautiful."

I grin at her. "But, saying you're only pretty would be like saying a sunset was just all right," I say in a blah tone.

"Some are."

I nod in agreement. "You're right; some are just all right, but others are amazing."

"Are we ready to head in now?" my mom says as she reaches Bella and me.

I look to Bella, who looks back at me. "Yes, yeah, I'm ready." I grin and nod at her. As we walk, her small hand slides into mine. I clasp it and bring it to my lips placing a soft kiss on it. I interlock our fingers as our hands rest between us and we enter the church.

The service goes quick and no one even bats an eye at Bella or Peter. I'm still glad when the service is over and we can leave.

When we arrive back at the ranch, Alice, Bella, Peter and I tell our mom and dad that we are making dinner this year as part of our joint gift to them. It only takes Bella and me a half hour before we kick Alice and Peter out of the kitchen, so we can do it ourselves. They really were no help—apart from setting the table—they were in our way.

Once we are done and everyone is around the table, I say grace and we all tuck in, eating and chatting away. When we are done, the four of us clean up. Soon, we are all sitting around the fireplace, to give out the gifts we got each other.

I bought Peter some action figures that he has been collecting. He also got a picture of the new bike that is waiting at home for him. For Alice, I went with a gift card for her favorite clothing store online. For my mom and dad, we all chipped in together and got them a week away for this coming summer. For Bella, I paid for her to attend an art class back home, and gave her another charm for her bracelet.

I got a gift card for a music store from Alice. My parents got me a new vet bag, and some updated equipment for the clinic. Peter got me some new books I have wanted to read. Bella got me a dog tag necklace engraved with the Staff of Aesculapius and my name. She also got me a very nice blue dress shirt, and matching blue and black tie.

It's late when everyone except Bella and I turn in for the night. Again, like I have most nights, I guide her to the music room where I play my songs for her, until she falls asleep. Much like the other nights, I carry her up to her bed and tuck her in.

The next few days leading up to the New Year go by fast. I find that Bella and I spend most of our waking hours together. I walk downstairs dressed in dress pants and the new shirt and tie Bella got me. I get to the living room to see Bella and Peter are already there and dressed, ready to go out.

I look Bella up and down, noticing that she looks stunning in her dress. She looks at me, and I see that she only has a hint of makeup. "You look amazing, Bella," I say walking up to her. She ducks her head a little and I see a faint blush appear on her face.

"Edward, we match," Peter says, and I look at him to see that he, too, has on black pants and a blue dress shirt and matching tie.

"So we do, buddy." I ruffle his hair. "I must say you look very dashing – nice clothing choice."

My parents and Alice join us, and we head out to the town party. "You look very dashing, too," Bella says softly, and I look down putting my arm around her shoulders.

"Thank you, honey. Someone special bought me this wonderful shirt and tie." I smile broadly as her face tints again with her blush.

We walk together as a family into the town hall. We find a table and my dad goes off to get us all drinks, and we watch the townspeople dance.

Mac, along with Sasha, Kate's daughter, comes up to ask if Peter can sit with them at their own little table. After getting the okay, he runs off with a grin on his face. My dad drags my mom off to dance and Jasper asks Alice.

"Come on, honey, let's go test out these dressy clothes we're wearing and dance," I say, as I stand holding my hand out.

"I can't dance," Bella replies as she shakes her head at me.

"Does anyone here look like they should become superstars on the next Dancing with the Stars show?" Bella shrugs at me as she looks around the room.

"You can either be sitting here sad and alone, or up there dancing and having fun with a great guy. Besides, I'm not taking _no_ as an answer, so that means you're dancing with the great guy. I'm that great guy, by the way," I say taking her hand. I help her up with a tad of coaxing and take her to the dance floor. I pull her close in my arms and start to dance around the room with her.

Once she relaxes a little, I spin her away from me and quickly pull her back. She giggles as I smile down at her. All too soon we are hit with a fast song. I frown as I let her go a little, but not too much.

"Edward, are you going dance with me again?" Jessica asks.

I lay my head on Bella's shoulder, before turning to Jessica. "I'm sorry, but I have to decline. I'm keeping Bella company tonight."

Jessica's eyes go to Bella, and I'm relieved that they remain soft.

"There are a few of the teens that are around her age over there." Jessica points behind her. "She could sit with them, make friends?"

I shake my head at Jessica. "No, she's not ready for that. I'm sorry, but as I've said, I have to decline your offer."

Jessica pouts at me for a few seconds. "You are such a sweet man." She runs her hand down my arm, giving me a smile. Having known her a while now, I know this is what the townsmen classify as her sexy smile. "Call me," she says with a wink. I watch her walk away and I let out a long breath.

"That was low, using me as a way to get out of dancing with her."

I shrug my shoulders looking around the hall, because this is where I want to be. My parents are off talking to a group of townsfolk. Alice is dancing closely with Jasper. I just hope her booty call isn't here to see that. Peter is happy talking with the kids from the ranch.

"Come on; let's find a nice spot before they set off the fireworks."

We find the perfect one that's not too far, but still more off to the side, so we should be pretty much on our own.

I lay the blanket down and Bella sits down, and I sit a little behind her, so she is more or less sitting between my legs. I softly put my arms around her, and she lays her head on my shoulders.

I kiss the side of her head, and look down at her face seeing, that again, she looks to be at peace.

"You okay, honey?" I ask pulling her a little closer.

"Yes, I am," she says like she's confused about being all right.

"Is that a good thing?" I ask, hoping I can get her to open up to me.

"Yes, I'm just not used to feeling so calm. I spent so much time feeling and being angry, that these feelings make me feel a little off at times. I even find myself looking, waiting for the other shoe to drop. Then there is the worry I have deep inside. You know the statistics say that I will fall for a man like my father. They say that someone who comes from an abusive home often finds themselves mated with someone that will abuse them, too. I'm afraid, because ... I don't want that."

"You won't, and no man will ever lay his hands on you and get away with it again. You know that it's wrong, and you're a lot stronger now."

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean I won't fall for someone like that. Love is meant to be powerful, and make people turn a blind eye to their love's faults."

"I believe some people say and believe that. But I also believe that if someone loves you, they won't hurt you. The kind of love you're describing is unconditional love. If someone loves you unconditionally, they would never truly be able to hurt you physically. They would never raise a hand to you, never hurt you like that. It's the same when a man or woman cheats on the other. They claim it was a mistake that it won't happen again. As far as I'm concerned, that stuff doesn't happen when you have your true other half. I understand that the stresses of life can make you feel a little out of it, but the love of your partner should always be at the forefront of your mind. The vow to forsake all others ... well, it really means something to me."

Bella frowns, and turns a little so she can face me. "Has someone cheated on you in the past?"

I grimace a little, but know I opened this door. "Yeah, it was a few years ago. She was my high school sweetheart and my best friend. Anyway, we had been dating for four years, and were well into our second year of college. She was a preacher's daughter and believed strongly in God. She wanted to wait until we were married—before going all the way—having sex. I loved her and I accepted this. We did do other things, staying around PG-13 kind of level, but never intercourse. We both had a heavy workload to keep us busy, and I used those things and my love for her to keep me focused. Things with schooling got stressful, and we had a lot of tests and studying to do. We had been arguing for over a month, because of the stressors. I felt guilty for neglecting her a bit, so I wanted to take her out somewhere special. It was the week before our fourth year anniversary together. I decided to take her out and have a very nice romantic dinner and night together. I almost sent for the ring to propose, but decided to wait until graduation. When I arrived at her dorm to surprise her, I was the only one surprised. I heard her screams and I knew what I thought it sounded like. I wanted so hard to believe it was her roommate, but I had just seen her leave when I got there. Besides it was her voice. I knew she wanted to wait, so I thought she was in trouble and ran in. Even then, seeing her on top didn't make me think she was cheating. In my head, I was still saying there's no way, and I yelled. She turned and scampered off the guy who turned and told me to fuck off. I just looked at him, and asked what the hell was going on, and what he was doing with my girlfriend. I'll give the guy his due, he looked surprised about that, and looked at her with hurt and shame. He got up and got dressed leaving quickly. She sat there, told me she was sorry, that it only happened that one time. She was stressed and they were study partners." I stop and chuckle.

"I needed breathing space, so I left. I just went full in with my studying, and refused to speak to her about it. It was a few weeks later I went back to her room, and she was crying, saying it will never happen again. She begged me to take her back, but I couldn't shift the picture of her and him away. It was clear to me that the night I caught her was not her first time and I said so. She then blamed me, because I wasn't making any moves in that area on her. When that didn't work, she claimed I must be gay. Finally, she told me that she and the guy had been having sex for the past three months. Strangely, the same amount of time our relationship and been going downhill. It took me months before I started feeling whole again. It took a few more months before I asked another girl out."

"Are you a virgin?" Bella asks looking at me, and I frown at her.

"I am twenty-eight, honey, and no, I'm not." I wink at her.

"Did you ever see her again, your first love?"

"Yes, I have. It was just after finding out about Grandfather. So I was hurting over that, and she asked me to call her to chat about old times."

"Have you?" Bella says with some hurt behind her words.

"No, it was eight years ago when I loved her, and I will never go back to that. I'm sure she wasn't and is not the love of my life."

"Because she had been with someone else?"

"No, because she never told me about her study dates. She never told me she changed her mind. She didn't trust me enough to let me know what she was feeling. Being her boyfriend, I should've known something wasn't right, but I'm not a mind reader. She always claimed she wanted to be married, so she would be giving that gift to the person she would spend the rest of her life with. Then she gave it away to someone she was attracted to, like it meant nothing. I felt like I didn't know her, and she became someone I didn't want to know in that way. College does change people, I get that, but she was moving in one direction, and I was on a whole other page. That's a clear sign to me, saying 'we were not meant to be anything beyond friends' and certainly not close ones at that."

Bella nods at me. "I'm sorry she hurt you; she must be mental to let you go."

I chuckle, shaking my head, "No, not mental, just not ready. She was going through something and she shut me out. If I were a better man, I might've forgiven her. She made her mistakes, like I had made mine. She doesn't need to be held accountable for the rest of her life. When, and I do mean when, she finds her one, I believe she will hold on to them for dear life. I'm not one of those people that believe once a cheater always a cheater."

Bella frowns at me and tilts her head.

"If I did, then a bully is always a bully, a victim will always be a victim. It's telling people that they can't learn and change, that they're unable to grow from a mistake. I believe in the power that we can and do change. I also believe some people need to get off their high horse, and look at the changes they need to make in their own life, and let the rest of the world move on."

"You are always filled with these great speeches. Do you look this stuff up before speaking with me?"

I chuckle and shake my head at her. "Nope, I just tell you what's in my heart. If some of it helps you, great, but I'm not filled with life-changing information. That can only come within you, because you are the only one that is able to take information you want and use it to change your life." Bella leans up and wraps her arms around my neck. She pulls back and just looks in my eyes. It feels like time slows down as I look back into hers. I know there are people all around us talking and finding their spot, but all I can see and feel is her. Bella's head slowly turns from me and she looks over her shoulder, and everything comes flooding back. I hear the next firework go off up in the sky. Bella turns all the way around moving her back to my chest. I swallow as my heart speeds up feeling unsure of what just happened. I have never felt or been that lost in someone before.

I shake off the odd feeling and watch the fireworks with her back pressed against my front. When they are done, she pulls away, and I find myself sad at the loss of her closeness.

I jump up, and we fold the blanket. As we walk toward where our family should be, my hand slides into hers. Where I am happy to be touching her again, I am also a little sad, feeling that she's not close enough to me.

I feel a little off, that instead of coming to the music room with me tonight, Bella heads right for bed. I move to my piano and run my hand over the keys. I sit there for a while in the silence, before lowering the keyboard cover when the music fails to come to me.

* * *

**A/N: So the feelings he felt shocked him a little, but it seems they may have scared Bella a little more. What do you think of their talk? A lot of you are not happy with Jessica, but be easy, everyone has a story and you don't know hers yet.  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: Twenty-Two**

I hold Bella to me, not wanting to let her go. This need to keep her close is really overpowering and so much more intense than I've ever felt before.

"I'm going to miss you so much," Bella mumbles into my chest.

I pull back knowing I need to let her go. She's growing so much by being with my parents. I hug each of my parents and Peter goodbye. Before I let Bella get in the car, I hug her one last time. I feel the loss as I help her in the car. I wave them off as they maneuver down the driveway, and Alice moves into my arms.

"She'll be back, Edward, this is where she's meant to be." Alice places her hand on my heart as she looks up at me. "Don't be afraid of what you feel, or of what she feels. Don't rush it or run from it, just let it unfold."

I give her a puzzled look, but she skips off then turns back to me when she reaches the door. "I need to start packing."

I shake my head and roll my eyes. I turn, taking a last look the way the car went, and then follow Alice inside the house.

The days fly by, and I find I'm missing Bella more as they pass. We still speak on Skype every day, but this just makes me wish she was next to me more. I want her here, so I can hold her close to me.

I log onto Skype and wait for her to come on. As soon as I see her name flash up, I'm calling her.

"Hi," she chuckles out as she comes into view.

"What? I've missed you," I say swallowing as the words tumble out of my mouth. I smile breathing more easily as her blush appears on her face. "That blush seems to be on your face a lot more these days."

Bella rolls her eyes, knowing very well that I often try to make it appear. "How does it feel to be back at college?"

Bella sighs rubbing her head. "It's okay. I just keep getting distracted by the others in the class. Mamma E said maybe online courses would be better for me."

"I have to agree, and not just because that means you can move back here," I say with a grin to show that I'm only joking. Well, sort of joking anyway.

"I would so love that, and would do it in a heartbeat, but I think I would miss Peter too much. I miss you, the ranch, Newton, the clinic ... but he is a part of me."

I nod at her, giving her a wink. "So I have to work on getting Peter here, too, then?"

Bella chuckles, shaking her head. "No, he wants to be back there as much as I do, it's Mamma E and Dad that you have to convince about this."

"I'll get right on that as soon as we are done talking."

Bella again giggles, and I lean my elbows on the table just watching her.

"I was thinking," Bella says.

"Oh, this is going to be good," I say cheekily.

I'm rewarded by her giving me her playful glare. "I thought we could watch a film together?"

I tilt my head at her giving her my _'what are you talking about look'_ and she rolls her eyes. "You know, we pick a film and a time to meet. You play the film on your television and I play it on mine, and we talk like this as we watch?" I smile and nod at her.

"That sounds like a great idea," I say with more excitement than may be called for.

We end up talking well into the night and agree, since tomorrow is Friday, it will be our movie night. The first film we pick is _Heat_.

I grab a beer and sit down on my sofa with my laptop on the side table, so it's like she's beside me. I have the film in, and all loaded up ready to go.

"Ready to watch?" Bella says sitting down, and I'm happy that her laptop is on the other side of her and looks as if she's sitting next to me. As the movie plays, I find myself watching Bella more and more. She has a cute little laugh that has a snort at the end of it occasionally.

When the film is done, I'm glad to have her full attention again. "I miss hearing you playing music, it always calms me," Bella says softly.

"Well, let's go to the music room then." I walk with my laptop to the piano, still talking away to her. I plug in the laptop, so I don't run out of battery. I set my laptop on the top of my piano and just play, and I find that the music comes so easily, it's as if Bella is my muse.

I look up to the screen, seeing that Bella has fallen asleep. I sit and watch her and I swallow when my name is softly whispered from her mouth. I pick up my cell and call my dad to say that Bella is asleep on the sofa. I watch him come in her room, soon after our call ends. He picks her up carrying her to her bed; my mom waves at me closing the laptop.

I switch off my own laptop and go up to bed. Lying on my bed, I think about what I felt when she said my name. I go over how I feel when we talk and more so this dislike I have about her being so far away from me. I let out a sigh rolling over on my side and closing my eyes.

I seem to drift off to sleep and instantly dream. I'm here at the ranch. I walk downstairs and see my grandfather's sitting at the table. "Why are you here?"

He turns tilting his head at me. "This is my home; where else would I be?"

"Yeah, but you're dead, aren't you?"

"I am."

I swallow feeling a cold shiver running down my body. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here because, you my boy, are clueless."

I roll my eyes and I hear a giggle—more to the point—Bella's giggle. I watch her drift in from the kitchen. She takes her jacket off as Peter runs to the table. He looks at Grandpa and me and smiles at us.

"How is the baby, Bella?" he asks, and my eyes go back to Bella who's rubbing her large bump.

"She's doing fine, just looking forward to her being out now."

I felt my heart beating faster as if it feels like someone is crushing it.

Bella turns back and lifts a big basket full of apples. "Honey, what the hell are you doing?" I watch as I run in, taking it from her.

"I need the space to make apple pie," Bella says as she rolls her eyes at me.

I watch as I wrap my arms around her kissing her neck. "No heavy lifting, love, leave that to your old man."

"You're not old."

"I'm older than you, and I am your man."

My mouth drops open as we kiss.

"I love you," I say softly as we pull apart.

"Wait, I'm going to fall in love with her?"

My grandpa chuckles and I remove my eyes from Bella and me to look at him.

"No, my silly boy, you are already in love with her."

I swallow as my heart starts to beat so fast. Shit, I'm so fucking in love with her it takes my breath away. I sit up quickly, taking deep breaths as I rub my face. Shit ... what the hell am I going to do?

I'm unable to fall back asleep after the strange dream, so I get up. I help Garrett and Emmett with the morning chores on the ranch. When we are done, I still don't feel calm. I head into town to talk to Alice. I pull up outside Jasper's house and knock on the door. Alice has the door open before I even get out my car.

"So, I see you figured it out then."

"What?"

"You finally figured out you're in love with Bella."

"You don't have to sound so happy, Alice. Fuck ... I'm going to be twenty-nine and she's only nineteen."

"She turns twenty on her birthday, which is only a few months after yours."

"That's not the point, she ..." I trail off, because I won't say she's damaged.

"She's damaged?" Alice says more or less reading my inner thoughts.

"No, she's not. She's moving on and will have a happy life."

"You're right; she will, with you."

I shake my head gripping at my hair. "They'll all think I groomed her. I only wanted to help her."

"Who gives a flying fuck what anyone says or thinks? You _have_ helped her, through all of this. You and she have fallen in love with each other, and that's not a bad thing, little brother."

"How can you be so calm about this?"

"Grandpa told me in a dream that you would fall in love with a girl called Bella. He told me to keep it to myself, and that I had to let you be, and the chips would fall right where they belonged. It's been almost two years since my first dream about you and Bella." I rub my face.

"It didn't fall into place for me at first. When Bella came and lived with us, I still didn't know she was who he was talking about. I have been watching you both closely. I've seen the little changes come as you both start to be there for each other. You've sewn up her heart, and somehow a part of you is now imbedded in hers."

I shake my head at her. "It's too much, she's still so young ..."

Alice shrugs her shoulders at me. "If she was twenty-nine and you were thirty-eight, would there be a problem?"

I shake my head at her. "Then there shouldn't be one now. Just take your time. I think you may be a little in front of her when it comes to understanding your feelings for her."

I sigh rubbing my face. "I better get to work; thanks, sis."

She smiles and nods. As I look at her, I see she looks happy.

"I take your booty call is turning into something more?"

"Much more, I'll let you meet him soon."

I grin and wave as I walk out of her home heading to the clinic.

At work I seem to have a run of sick pets and a few horses. I'm beat when I get home, and frown a little when I find myself in front of my laptop. My frown quickly fades at the buzz of an incoming call.

"Honey," I say and my heart feels whole for the first time today, when I see her smiling back at me.

Well fall into our easy chit chat, and I'm smiling largely as I log off. As the weeks and months pass, I'm finding that I'm falling in love with Bella a little more every day. I have no idea how she feels about me, or if it goes beyond friendship. I'm merely happy at the fact that as my love has grown; she has become stronger, and seems to be healing a little more each day, too.

Bella has just completed her first year at college, and has asked if she can spend the full summer here. I quickly agreed as did my parents. I was even more than happy to find that she would arrive today, my twenty-ninth birthday.

At the airport, I watch her walk to me and I move to her, picking her up and hug her close. As I hold her, I find my first thoughts are yelling that it's been too long.

"Honey, I'm so happy you're here," I say placing her back down.

I take her bags from her. We walk to the animal department to collect Peaches. As soon as we have her, I happily drive them back to the ranch.

I help her in with her load of bags and I take them up to her room. When I get back downstairs, I find she's in the kitchen starting on dinner.

"Hey, I wanted to make you a welcome home meal."

Bella looks up at me and gives me a big smile. "It's your birthday. I'm making your dinner, so go sit." She points the knife that's in her hand to a chair and I go to it.

She moves around my kitchen, and it warms my heart to see her here. She turns looking at me from over her shoulder. "Why are you grinning?"

"Because you're back here with me," I tell her the truth, and I see the blush appear just as she looks back around at what she was doing.

I get up walking to her. I move her hair, and lean in a little closer over her shoulder. "Let me help you. I missed cooking with you."

She moves her eyes and her breath comes out a little slower.

"It's me, honey. I'm not going to hurt you."

Her eyes find mine and I feel them draw me in and keep me there. I feel like I'm being pulled toward her, and I quickly close my eyes, knowing that I am coming close to kissing her.

"So ..." I hold onto the counter to help calm down my breathing, "what would you like me to do?"

"Make the sauce?" Bella points to the stuff that's already out. I nod, back up and get to work.

I smile as we take our meal to the table and Bella hands me over a gift bag. "This is from Mamma E, Dad and Peter. This one here is from me." She hands me another gift.

I look at it and then at her, before taking it. I open the gift from my parents and Peter first. There are several music CDs and books. I move on to Bella's and take my time opening her gift. I'm touched deeply when I see the music sheets with my name engraved at the top.

"Bella, this is amazing, thank you," I say looking at her.

She shrugs like it's no big deal, and I place my hand over hers. Her eyes move back to mine. "Really, thank you," I say softly to her. We seem to fall into another stare, and it hurts to move my eyes away from hers.

* * *

**A/N: We already know what most all of you are thinking, or planning to say ... LET THEM KISS ALREADY! right? Yeah well all in due time. :-) So Edward had a dream and Grandpa came to him, Alice had a dream and grandpa came to her, who else do you think has dreams with grandpa visiting? How long do you think they will hold out before they kiss?  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**Special thanks to all the wonderful ladies who help keep us readable. **

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

"What would you like to do now?" I ask Bella, as we put away the plates from dinner.

"I'm not sure. What do you want to do? It's your birthday after all."

I chuckle shaking my head. "What if we watch a movie?"

Bella smiles as she nods at me. She heads to the living room, and I grab us a blanket. I put in a new scary movie that my sister gave me. I sit down so that I'm close to Bella, but still giving her room.

"Oh my God," Bella says as she jumps pulling her legs up gripping my arm.

I chuckle and pull her closer as I flip her legs over mine. "Want me to put on a different movie?"

She shakes her head, but keeps her hand over her eyes.

"Come on, you need to take your hands away so you can watch."

She moves some of her fingers apart and peeks out of them. I chuckle and gently kiss the side of her head. "I'll protect you," I say softly.

Bella drops her hands and looks at me. I push her hair away from her face. My hand stays there on her cheek, and I am again locked in her eyes. A loud bang makes both of us jump, and we both face the TV.

"Shit! I think my heart just came out of my chest," Bella says with a breathy chuckle.

"You're fine. It's just a movie."

Bella settles down and we watch the rest of the movie in silence.

"WHAT?" Bella yells at the end of the film. "They can't end it like that. What the hell were they thinking?" I chuckle at her. "That was one of the worst endings ever. I could've written a better ending," she says avidly.

I kiss the side of her head before standing up. "It's just a movie, honey. Come on, time for bed."

"I'm not going to fall asleep after watching that! If I do fall asleep, I'll only have nightmares."

I sigh rubbing my face. "Do you want to share my bed?" I ask softly, and Bella looks to me tilting her head, and I feel the need to carry on talking. "I have a television and DVD player in there. We could watch a Disney movie or something until you fall asleep? I could always carry you back to you own bed after you fall asleep."

"So I'll wake up moved – hell no. But, if you're sure, I'd love to watch a movie in bed with you."

I grin nodding. "Go get changed and meet me in my room."

I quickly get washed up and changed. I set up my room, and pick out the movie _Cars_. I just finish fixing my bed, when there's a small knock and Bella walks in. I pat my bed and she climbs up onto it.

Soon as she has the covers over her, I lie back on top of them, pulling a lighter blanket over myself. By the end of the film, I have joined Bella under the main covers, and her head is on my chest as she sleeps soundly.

The next morning, I wake up and look down to see Bella, still asleep in my arms. I can't help but smile. I've heard people, friends, and even some family members say there's nothing better than waking up in the morning. I never understood what they meant, but in this moment, right now, I will have to say I completely agree.

"Why are you so cheerful?" Bella says, alerting me that she's awake.

I look down just to see Bella's eyes close again. "Because, I woke up next to you." The way I say it made it sound like a question.

"So, is that a good thing?" she asks in return.

I grin nodding at her. "Yes, a great thing, I'd say. Come on, let's go and have breakfast."

I can't stop grinning as we make breakfast together. I love our movements in the kitchen together. We act and look like a couple. Once we've eaten, washed up, and dressed, we're heading to the clinic. I gave Bella some scrubs to wear and information on being veterinarian assistant. I'm excited to have her help, because I currently need to hire someone. Jacob passed his veterinarian exams, and he's been taking on most all of the newer clients.

"Bella," I say as I peek in the room she's in. "Want to watch as I give Tilly her ultrasound?"

"Sure," Bella says happily and follows me. I walk back into the room where I have already set everything up.

"Bella, if you put your hand here," I say placing her hand gently on the dog's tummy, "you should be able to feel them."

"That's amazing, and a little weird," Bella says.

"I use this," I say holding up the wand I'm about to use to scan Tilly, "when doing an ultrasound. With a little of this gel, I scan across her abdomen, and it gives us an image on the screen." I show her how to do the scan as I talk. "See there, Tilly has three pups and everything looks good."

Bella helps me clean Tilly back up, before giving the good news to Tilly's owner, Lizzy.

The rest of the week goes by with me teaching Bella a little each day. It's late at night, when I get a call from Mr. Drake, one of the local ranchers. One of his horses is in early labor and he's suspecting possible colic.

"Bella," I say giving her a gentle shake. Her eyes open and she frowns at me. "Mr. Drake just called—Red Wine, she's giving birth. You want to go and watch?" Bella nods her head yawning as she swings her legs out of her bed. By the time we get to the farm, Bella is fully awake.

"Edward," Drake says running to me – he stops when he sees Bella, and gives her a weak smile. "Isabella," her name comes out in an almost whisper. "Red Wine's this way."

We follow him to the barn. As time goes on, I find that I'm able to ask Bella to do something, and she does it right away without needing to be asked again.

"This is all you, Red Wine," I say as the foal is slowly pushed out. I hear Bella gasp as it's born. I look both the mare and foal over, finding the foal to be a colt. We stay for another hour making sure everything's all right, before heading home.

"That was so amazing. Was that your first birth at someone's ranch?" Bella asks.

I smile as she buckles up. "No, I've done a few through my training during our hands-on clinics. At home, I have pictures of all of the horses that I've helped deliver."

"So that's why you took a photo of Red Wine and her baby before we left?" I grin nodding at her.

I am beat, as I'm sure Bella is, too, and I'm glad it seems to take us little time to get home.

"Hey, where have you two been?" I turn and see Rose looks a little puzzled as she watches the kids play on their break from their studies.

"Red Wine had her baby; it's a colt! It was so amazing watching the colt being born. It took him a few tries to get walking, but he was getting the hang of it when Edward made us leave." Bella turns away from Rose back to me with a glowing smile on her face. "Edward, do you think, if I ask Mr. Drake, he will let me come back and see him?"

I chuckle that she said the whole thing in one breath, even with the multiple conversations. "I'll need to check on both of them in a few days. I'll take you along with me, and I'm sure Mr. Drake would be fine with that. Come on, let's get something to eat and have a nap, before heading into the clinic." Bella nods, walking away from Rose with just a wave, as she heads for the house.

"She looks so different," Rose says as she keeps her eyes on Bella's retreating form. "She's seems so happy. She's not the same girl she was when you first arrived. You've really helped to change her."

I look at Bella seeing she's now inside our home. "No, Rose, she's done that all on her own. I'm just pleased I've been able to see her grow, and turn into the beautiful woman she is and was always meant to be."

Rose looks at me, and I cover my mouth as a yawn comes out. "See you later, Rose," I say walking away.

~*_BNB_*~

We make dinner later that night, and sit together at the kitchen table. I clear my throat, making Bella look up at me. "Do you want to go to town for the Fourth of July party with me?"

"Yeah, the townspeople seem to have gotten used to me being around now," Bella says as she starts to eat her dinner.

I smile nodding at her, before I start to eat my own meal. "Maybe Alice will bring this secret man of hers," I say still wondering who he is.

Bella swallows as she looks at me and then ducks her head.

"Do you know who he is? Did she tell you?"

I can see Bella is trying to hold back a smile. "No. I've just got a good guess."

"Okay, who do you think it is?" When she fails to answer me, I move closer to her, bringing her chin up so I can look her in the eyes. "Who?"

"Jasper," she says quietly.

I frown and then slap my head with my hand. I really can't believe how stupid I've been. Of course, it has to be Jasper.

"Yeah, that's pretty much who it has to be. Darn ... and she's been living with him for a while now. It must be a lot more serious than I thought."

Once dinner is over, I put on some music as I do the dishes. We've been taking turns: one night me, one night her, and the next night we do it together. When I'm done, I walk into the living room and chuckle, seeing Bella dancing around the room. As she passes me, I pull her into my arms, so that I am able to dance with her. Her loud chuckle-like squeal makes me laugh more. I kiss her head as she relaxes against me. As I move her around the room, I start to quietly sing along with the song.

I wink as Bella giggles. "You have an amazing smile," I whisper against her neck. Without even looking at her face, I know her blush is there. I can feel the heat of it on my own cheek. I close my eyes as we slow dance around the room. This has to be the best moment of my life so far.

I open my eyes when I feel Bella let out a small yawn. I see we have stopped moving, but are still holding each other close.

"Come on, honey, it's bedtime for you, I think."

"Can't we stay like this for a bit longer?"

There's nothing more that I want than to say _yes_ to her, but her words come out very slurred. I know she needs her rest.

"How about I lie down with you?" I swallow, not really meaning for those words to come out. I don't even think they entered my mind before tumbling out of my mouth.

"I would like that, a lot," Bella says hugging me closer to her. She lets go, slipping out of my arms, but holds my hand as we walk to her bedroom.

Bella seems to be asleep as soon as her head hits her pillow. I lie on my side, and gently move her hair out of her face. I'm stunned by how beautiful she is becoming. Her angelic face is so soft and peaceful. Rose is right in a way. Bella is a different girl than she once was, but she's still that same strong girl she always has been. Except that now she's healing. The scared young girl who was abused, is no longer what you see when looking at her. Now you see the woman she's becoming.

* * *

**A/N: In the words of Jess2002, When will you guy let these two kiss, already? That was her reaction last chapter and the chapter before it I may add. All we can say is have patience. What did you think of the scary movie and the dancing? Sharing a bed and getting much closer. Isn't it funny that it took Bella for Edward to figure out Alice is not just Jasper's roommate? Thoughts?  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**Bit of a tissue warning here for this chapter, but Bella finally lets the rest of her pent up story out.**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

I continue to lie here and watch her. A part of me knows I should go to my own room, but I just can't make myself get up. I just continue to stay here, holding her close to me.

"Can I tell you what happened to my mom?"

I swallow a little, because I thought she was asleep. I'm also worried about her reaction to catching me watching her so closely. "If you want to tell me, honey."

"I've not told anyone before, you'll be the first. It may take me bit."

I smile at her in reassurance. "I'm here whenever you are ready."

We fall into silence. I know she's awake as her eyes are still open, but I feel like I am losing my mind waiting on her to speak again.

"Mom was leaving to go out. I knew that it was to see a man, because she took pills. Those pills were the same ones she always took when she had to see these men." Bella frowns a little. "They're the same ones my doctor gave me, to stop me from panicking all the time."

I close my eyes, as Bella's words come out in painful confusion. I pull her more to me and kiss her head to tell her silently that I am here.

"There were warnings on the news about a storm coming, and I was worried about her being out. We were arguing; she said she had to do this, because this one always gives her a little extra that Charlie doesn't know about. She was putting away money for us to use after we ran. We had plans to run soon, because she thought we finally had enough money. I reluctantly watched her drive away and went back in to feed Peter.

"There was a loud noise; then the rain started to fall. Charlie's washing was outside, so I had to run to get it. I stupidly used a chair to keep the back door open. I brought the last load in, and closed the door just as the lights went out. I went looking for Peter, but he wasn't in the house. I ran outside and looked all over for him; he was only little. I didn't know what to do after I had looked all over the land outside of our home. I was too afraid to call Charlie, so I called Mom on her cell. She came right back and we looked for him together, finding him here at the ranch in the stall with Storm," she chuckles a little at the end.

"I have no idea how the hell he managed to walk almost a mile in that rain, but I was just glad he was okay.

Charlie was there when we got back to the house. Mom sent me to get Peter changed, while she talked to Charlie. Once Peter was settled in bed, I went back downstairs and he was pulling at her dress asking 'why she never dresses pretty for him.' He stopped and chuckled, saying she's not pretty, she's just a whore. He started moving his hands all over her, and I could see that she didn't like it, but stayed still anyway. It wasn't until he ripped the top of her dress, showing off her chest—" Bella stops and moves her hand over the top of her breast.

As her breathing becomes shallow, I grip her hand and kiss it. My touch seems to calm her, so I keep her hand in mine.

"Mom pushed him away. He got so mad and started hitting her. I ran in and stood in front of my mom, yelling at him not to touch her, that he couldn't touch her like that. This caused him to flip out. It was like a switch flipped inside of him. He went from angry to furious. He grabbed me, slamming me against the wall. It hurt so much for a moment I wished I had stayed away.

"He dragged me by my hair outside the house. Mom pleaded with him to let me go, and that she was sorry. Outside, the rain was so heavy and my nightgown got soaked instantly." Bella stopped talking as silent tears fall from her eyes.

"He just stopped and looked me up and down. The way he was looking at me, the grin on his face made me want to cover myself, but my arms wouldn't move. He looks from me to Mom and asks her the strangest question."

Bella closes her eyes licking her dry lips. "He asked her if I had my first cycle yet. She looked at me as she nodded at him. His whole face lit up and he had that evil grin that I hated so much. My mom sobbed as she dropped to her knees, begging he not hurt me, that he promised her. He just laughed, shaking his head. Before I could blink, Mom was right next to him, hitting him. He pushed her to the ground easily and started to kick her over and over again. I tried to pull him off, but he pushed me away, and I fell to the ground. He was kicking her again before I hit the ground. Then he stopped and bent down next to her, and whispered something in her ear. I watched as the tears ran down her face. My eyes seemed to be locked with hers. It was not until he hit her with the rock, that I saw his movement. He smashed it against her head so many times. While he did it, he had a strange, inhuman smile on his face. When he was done, he walked away and I moved to her, begging her to forgive me. She didn't say anything back to me.

"When Charlie came back, he gave me the shovel and told me to dig her grave, or he'll leave her in the woods for the wild animals to eat. I didn't know what to do, but I knew I didn't want my mom's body to be found like that ... to be eaten by the animals, so I did what I was told. He just threw her body in the grave I dug and told me to fill it. He sat off to the side, but I knew he was watching me.

"When we got back in the kitchen, he cupped my face, telling me that I was now a woman, and he would teach and show me the way a true wife behaves. That with his guidelines, I would be so good, no man would ever let me go, no matter what. He also reminded me that I would know better than to voice my opinion on anything. He was stroking my cheek, and I was caught off guard when he slapped me hard across the face. He told me I had sinned, that he had to purify me. He gave me a list of what I was to put up on my room's wall. But it was not good enough, so he made me write it over and over again. It didn't hurt me that he didn't allow me to sleep or eat, but it hurt so much that he wouldn't allow Peter to eat anything until I had it done. His writings was the way he wanted it done. Peter couldn't understand, and he kept crying he was hungry, and asking where Mom was. That was the first time he hurt Peter. Peter was three and he kicked him to the ground."

Bella starts to sob while shaking in my arms. "It was all my fault. I got my mom killed and my brother beaten. I just sat there on the ground watching as he killed her. It should've been me. Mom would've saved Peter, and taken better care of him. But I just stayed there on the ground not moving. I did nothing. I let her die like she was not important to me. I failed her. I failed Peter."

I shake my head, pulling her even closer to me. "Honey, she knew, she knows you love her, and this was not your fault."

"But it was. I should have been stronger. I should've been the one to kill him. That should not be Peter's burden to carry for the rest of his life."

"You're right; it shouldn't, but that does not mean it should be yours. Bella, honey, you did what you could. You were only twelve. He was too strong, too big, for you to handle."

"Peter was only nine."

I cover her mouth with my hand to make her listen.

"He got a hold of my gun. That changes things, Bella. If he didn't have that, would you have wanted him to try and fight Charlie?"

She shakes her head at me. "He's so much smarter than me. I never thought to get the gun when I saw Charlie come toward the house. My brain screamed at me to run, and hide Peter."

I kiss the side of her head. "I'm not even sure what made him think of it. I'm older than both of you. Hell, I'm almost your ages combined, yet I never thought to get the gun before charging after Charlie. If I did, it would've saved you both from being shot and Peter killing him." My own guilt comes out in my voice and Bella looks at me in panic.

"It wasn't your fault. I brought that trouble here to you."

I shake my head as I look in to her eyes. "You didn't bring that trouble here, I chose to help you. And I still feel guilty; I still feel bad about saying I was done, yet you saved me. I feel bad about telling Jasper where you were that first day we met."

I swallow and try to hold back my tears. "I'm so ashamed. When I do think about where you and Peter would've been, if I had never said a word.

"While I am sad that I ruined your chances to get away, I can't help but be glad I got the chance to know you, too. It kills me to think that there is a chance that this," I point between us, "would never have been. It makes me sad to think that you and Peter wouldn't have been in my life. It breaks my heart and pains me; it almost crushes me." I move my eyes from her and close them trying to just to relieve some of the guilt, so I can make her understand it's not her fault.

"We are where we're meant to be. God has a plan. He would never put you through something, if he didn't think you could get through it, and gain something from it."

"Hmm," I say thinking as I look back at Bella, because her words were very insightful, and had so much meaning.

"My therapist is a bit of a church goer. She tells me to look at what I can take from what I went through, and stop living with what ifs. Some days it's harder than others, but I'm glad that I got to know you. Those last months with Charlie ... and everything ... well, it's worth it. This," Bella points between us this time, "makes it all worthwhile."

Bella lays her head on my chest, and we hold each other. She is still crying, but more like a release of pent up emotion, than of pain. Once her sniffling dissipates, she looks up at me, and gives me a sad smile. "Can we watch something for a bit? I just don't want to sleep right now."

I nod at her and take the remote from the bedside drawer. I hit the power button on the remote, and the television comes to life with some cooking show. As Bella watches it, I run my hand through her hair. I still hold her close with my other arm and hand, needing to feel her close.

* * *

**A/N: I know it was emotional, but Bella needed to rid the last of it from herself in order to be free. Have faith in us, the next chapter you will LOVE. Thoughts? A reviewer stated that this Bella was not the sex before marriage kind, and we agree. It was already written that way. Next chapter is a good one though, see you tomorrow.  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**Yep, if you need tissues this time, it will be happy tears ... we hope.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Bella and I are at the town party for the Fourth of July celebration. I park the truck and we walk around the stalls.

"Can we get two hot dogs, chili fries and two sprites?" I ask Jessica, who gives me a grin, as she bats her eyes at me.

"I'm due a break soon, I could join you?" Jessica doesn't look my way as she asks.

"Again, I'm sorry, but I'm with Bella." I put my arm around Bella's shoulder and Jessica looks up at Bella and me.

"Oh, hey, you're looking pretty. Are you here for the summer?"

"Yes, I am."

"Good, you should join my book club. We're reading a real hot book right now, but I'm not sure if it's age appropriate."

"I'm nineteen. I'll be twenty in a couple of months."

"Oh, well, then you're old enough. I'll text Edward the time and all the other details."

She looks down and frowns. "Molly, will you stop licking yourself, and why have you stripped off your clothes again?" Jessica keeps muttering to Molly as she hands me our order. I guide Bella away, and look over my shoulder to see that Jessica has put Molly in time out.

"Do you think Jessica's like that because she can't have kids?" Bella asks looking down and I frown at her.

"What?"

"Jessica – she had cancer, must been about eleven years ago. She was fifteen, and had to get everything down there removed," Bella says placing her hand on her lower belly. "Do you think that's why she treats Molly like a baby, because of that?"

I look back around, but I can no longer see her. "Maybe, I never really thought about the reason why," I say with a little shrug, trying to mask the guilt I feel for all the times I thought she was a goof.

"Mom had just had Peter. We were out and just walking around town enjoying the sun. We were just going into the doctor's office, and Jessica and her mom were coming out. Our moms started chatting and I was looking at Jessica, because she looked so sad and sick. I watched, and Jessica's eyes went to Peter, who was asleep in the stroller. Jessica looked like someone ripped her heart out from her chest. She just ran off, but I could hear her crying, even when she was far away.

"It was a few days later, when her mom arrived at our door, and she told Mom what Jessica was going through. I didn't fully understand, but I knew it was big, because Mom was crying. When Charlie got home, he asked what she was sniffling about and she told him. You know what he said?" I shake my head closing my eyes knowing I don't want to hear it. "That God was punishing her; that she must've been bad. That she spread her legs for the boys or something and this was her punishment. I was so scared that God would punish me, I tried to be better. It took me a long time to understand it wasn't Jessica's fault, that she did nothing wrong, and that Charlie was just an evil man."

I pull her a little closer, kissing her head.

"He was, but he's gone now. He can't hurt you, Peter or anyone else ever again. As for Jessica, I think you may be right. She may be using Molly the cat as a substitute for a baby. And I will bear that in mind when I see her and Molly the next time."

Once we are done eating, we play some of the stall games, and I win Bella a big cuddly bear, which she holds close to her smiling the whole way back to the truck. I lay the blanket down in the back and put down the big pillows I brought for us. I help Bella up to the back of the truck and she sits her big bear beside her. Once we are settled, I throw the lightweight cover over us to keep the chill of the strangely cool night air off us. We just relax and talk, waiting for the fireworks to start. With the first boom, she turns her attention to the sky.

"Oh, that one's pretty," Bella says pointing up.

I hum out in agreement with her, but my eyes are still on her, where they have been from when we first relaxed.

"Edward, you're not even looking," she says without looking at me.

"I am," I say and Bella turns her head to me.

She leans up a little as she moves closer to me. "What color was it then?"

"It was firework color?"

Bella shakes her head at me with a sly grin. Our eyes seem to lock again. Everything fades into the background. All I can see, feel, and hear, is her. Her heartbeat seems to be a direct echo of my own. Her soft lips touch mine, only pressing a little. She pulls back and I see my hand is in her hair, holding the back of her head. I'm not sure who moves first, but our lips meet again. As her hand slowly moves up, the other joins, and soon they're both threaded in my hair. I move my hands down to her back pulling her closer to me. I pull back, when I feel I'm going to pass out from the lack of oxygen, or just because of the intensity of our kiss. When I do, Bella's fingers touch her lips and I feel locked in again with her eyes. The only clear thing I can hear, is our joined heartbeats.

I feel Bella's soft whispering gasp of breath on my cheek. I frown, and my eyes drop to her lips, those soft puffy lips I want to kiss, that are moving. I try harder to make out what she's saying.

"Please don't let him regret it." I finally catch and I cut her off by kissing her softy again.

This time when we run out of oxygen, I only pull back a little. I keep placing soft short kisses on the side of her neck and across her jaw.

"I will never regret kissing you, but we do need to talk about this. What happens now? Because I would rather die than hurt you in anyway. Because ..." I look back into her eyes, seeing the look—soft and hopeful, she looks like she's in love. I swallow as my heart starts to speed up, "because, I love you." The words jump out of my mouth before I am able to stop them.

I feel Bella's heartbeat take off at double the already increased speed at which it was beating.

"It's okay, I'm not expecting you to say it back," I stutter out. "I know we have a lot to talk about. Do you ... do you want to head home?"

"Yes," she says softly. I pull her up and she hugs me so tightly, it's almost as if she expects me to disappear.

"I'm not going anywhere, unless it's beside you." I place a kiss on the top of her head and she lets me go. As I drive home, my eyes seem to drift to her, only to find she seems to be looking my way, too.

I pull up outside the house, and we are quickly greeted by Newton and Peaches. I pet them as I make my way around to Bella's side. I take hold of her waist as I help her down. I swallow as my lips move to hers. My body seems to crave her even more, and I move closer to her, pushing her against the side of the truck. I feel Bella stretch up and my hands run down her sides and cup her ass. I bend at the knee so that I can pick her up. Peaches and Newton's bark break the spell that I was under, and I remove my lips from Bella's. I'm rubbing her ass as I pant trying to get my breathing back to normal.

"Wow," Bella gasps, and I chuckle.

"That was a fucking, wow, honey." I drop my head on her shoulders.

"We should go in now."

I keep Bella's hand in mine as we walk through the door heading for the kitchen, so that I can feed the dogs.

Once the dogs are settled, we take a seat on the couch facing each other. My hand leaves hers, and I play with her hair as I look at her. Before any words are spoken, we fall into another kiss and I lay her flat on the couch, and hover over her as I kiss her.

"Edward," Bella says in a shaking gasp. "Please, I ..." she trails off and I remove my lips from hers looking at her face, which is flushed. "I'm enjoying this, and I do want this ... you, but ..." again Bella trails off. "Could you let me sit up?"

I get up pulling her with me and she jumps away from me.

"Bella, I won't hurt you." I feel my heart beat faster, only this time in panic that I have scared her.

"I can't think with you so close to me. Before, I've wanted to kiss you ... so many times. Now that I have and you kissed me back, I can't seem to stop."

I feel pure happiness and give her a grin. "I feel the same way, Bella, come back and sit?" I pat the seat, but she shakes her head with a smile on her face.

"Does this mean we're dating?"

I frown a little, not liking the word dating. "I was kind of hoping for more than dating."

"Like boyfriend, girlfriend?" she asks.

I nod at her and smile.

"Okay, Ah ..."

I tilt my head, not catching what she said after the 'ah' she made. "What was that, honey?"

She looks at me, then to the ground, almost as if she's embarrassed. "I said, I want to wait until I—we—are married before ... giving myself to you."

I swallow, because she believes that she'll marry me. The image appears in my head and I smile, feeling a warm glow around my heart. There's nothing in this world I want more than to marry this girl before me.

"That's fine, Bella. I would never push you into something you weren't ready for. I told you in the truck that I love you, and I meant it."

I walk to her, lifting her head up so I can see her face. I kiss her, and gently smile when she kisses me back.

She pulls back quickly, and I frown a little, when she looks confused. "What is it, honey?"

"Are you sure about waiting, because ..." she stops talking and takes a deep breath and exhales, "because your _friend_ seems to not want to wait."

I frown as I run through her words again. I chuckle pulling at my hair, when I realize that she must have felt my cock. "I'm sorry, and he understands, really."

Bella ducks her head. "Are you sure, I mean, I don't have any experience at this."

I move closer to her. "I'm sure, and for the record, I don't have loads of experience at this either. As long as we keep talking, sharing our feelings, and being there for each other, we can work anything out."

She nods at me as she wraps her arms around me.

"I'll be happy to wait until we are married, and you're ready to give yourself to me, as I give myself to you. You are so worth the wait and I love you."

"I love you, too" she whispers softly, and I feel my face explode into a happy grin. I kiss the top of her head.

"Let's get to bed."

I walk and leave Bella at her room, and then head to mine. I go straight to the shower, and my hand finds my cock as my brain goes over all of the things I gained tonight. The images of Bella and the words of her love. I bite down on my lips to muffle my moans of pleasure as my release shakes my body.

~*_BNB_*~

I wake with a large grin on my face, after I freshen up. I head to the kitchen finding Bella has already made a start on breakfast. I walk up to her, wrapping my arms around her and kiss her head.

"Morning, love," I whisper in her ear, before lightly nibbling her neck.

"Morning," Bella says as she leans back against me.

"Did you sleep well?" She pouts a little, but nods at me.

"What is it, honey?"

"I sleep better when someone is right there beside me. Is it strange that I don't get nightmares if you or Peter is there?"

I turn her around to face me. "Did you have a bad dream last night?"

"It wasn't one of my big ones, just ..." she stops talking, and looks to the ground.

"Bella, honey, my door is always open to you. If you need me, it does not matter what time is it, just come to me."

She lets out a breath hugging me close. "But I need to deal with them myself. She said that I shouldn't rely on others to fix me."

"Who said?"

"My therapist. She said some people seem to grip onto others. Soon they are stuck only relying on them more and more. She says I can't make others my safe haven; I need to do that without depending on others. Where it's okay to feel safe and cared for by someone, just not become co-dependent on that person."

I let out a sigh. "I hate to think of you just down the hall from me in pain, scared and feeling alone, so come to me please, my love?"

Bella nods. "If I have a big one, I will."

I push her hair out of the way kissing her forehead. "Do you want to talk about it, about your dream?" Bella shakes her head turning back around getting on with making breakfast.

"Are you coming to work with me?" I ask giving her a squeeze and a kiss, before letting her go so I can help.

"I would like that."

I nod getting on with what we're doing. Soon, we are sitting and eating our breakfast.

"Are we telling people?" I look up from my plate and frown a little.

"Telling people about this, about us?" I ask.

Bella bobs her head as she looks at me.

"You're not my dirty little secret, and I am not ashamed of you, so yes, we'll tell them."

Bella looks down closing her eyes. "Could we maybe just keep this between us for a week or so, just ..." she stops opening her eyes as she looks at me. "I just want to be with you and not have to defend what I feel for you ... what you feel for me. I just want to be with you."

I let out a sigh and move to her. I pick her up, sitting down on her seat with her on my lap.

"I'm not sure if I can keep my feelings for you unknown." I pick her hand up kissing it and placing it over my heart. "This seems to have grown so attached to you. I swear, it says your name with every beat." I kiss the tip of Bella's nose as she gives me a shy smile. "Alice is already aware of my feelings for you. So how about we don't outright tell anyone, but we'll tell them the truth if they ask. There will be no defending ourselves to anyone. If someone doesn't like it, that's on them, not us. So, if they don't like it ..." I raise my brow at her and she chuckles.

"Fuck them," she says along with me.

"Okay, come on, let's feed Newton and Peaches and get to work." I tap her bottom as we stand and she giggles walking away from me.

I drive us to the clinic hand in hand. I keep a hold of her hand until we arrive at the main door. As we walk through we slowly let go, so by the time we get to Mrs. Cope's desk only our pinkies are touching.

"Do you have my appointments for today?" Mrs. Cope hands me my files. "Thank you," I say as I take them from her.

Bella accompanies me to my office as I move to put the files on my desk she grips my shirt pulling me down to her. I chuckle as she kisses me and I drop the files on my desk. My hands move to her hair, but all too soon she pulls back.

"Have a good day," she says.

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it, they finally kissed. Was it all that you thought it would be? Was you surprised by Edward's lack of filter and his declaration of love? Was you surprised that Bella had wanted to kiss him many times, but was to unsure? I warned all of you a while back to not be to hard on Jessica, because she had a story too, what are your thoughts on her? Thoughts?  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

I shake my head chuckling as she walks out the door knowing if we keep this up, most of the town will know we are a couple by the end of the week. I'm writing up my notes in the short five minute break I have between clients.

"Edward," Mrs. Cope says.

I look up from my paperwork to Mrs. Cope who's standing at the door.

"Yeah," I say nervously, because of the look on her face.

"Jessica is asking to see you."

I rub my face and pout. "What the hell has Molly done now?" I say out loud.

"Oh, no, Edward, there is only Jessica here to see you. No Molly today."

I swallow and Mrs. Cope holds back a chuckle. "Shall I show her in?"

I shake my head not wanting to be trapped in this room with her. "No, I need to check on something. I'll see her out there." I jump up walking out the door and put a smile on my face, when I see Jessica standing there.

"Hi, Jessica, Mrs. Cope, said you wanted to see me? I hope everything's okay with Molly."

"Oh, she not talking to me because of the new rules, but don't worry, I make sure she knows who's in charge."

I tilt my head and raise my brow trying to contemplate what she just said.

"Anyway, I just stopped in to ask you if you like to have a drink with me?"

I open my mouth to speak, but she quickly cut me off.

"I'm just going to lay it on the line and tell you that I like you, really like you. I want to get to know you better, and let you learn about me. So, what do you say?" Jessica bites her lip as she looks at me.

I let out a sigh. I find Jessica a little odd—yet after what Bella said—I do understand her more. Above all, she seems to be a nice girl. She's just not the girl I want. "Jessica, I have a girlfriend," I say deciding to be truthful with her.

Jessica pales as she looks at me. "What, but I though you said you were single?"

"I was, this is just a new thing, really new actually."

She frowns as she looks at me. "But no one said anything about dating you. Is this just your nice way of turning me down and trying to spare my feelings?"

"I'm sorry, but no, my girlfriend and I have known each other for a couple of years now, we just moved our relationship into this new stage very recently."

Jessica laughs a little. "Bella?" I swallow, but nod at her. "I thought there was something more between you both last night, but I shook it off as just worry. Well, good luck."

I give her a small smile, before she turns to walk away. "Hey, Jessica," I say walking after her as she turns to me. "Bella doesn't really want people knowing right away, so would keep it to yourself?" I pull at my hair feeling guilty that I just turned her down, but now am I'm asking favors from her.

"Sure, I can understand not wanting people to know your business. Make sure you treat her good, and in a strange way, I think you and she are well suited."

"We are, and I will."

"You are both very lucky." Jessica walks off and I sigh turning around seeing Bella standing there.

"Hey, honey," I say walking to her, "is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I was just coming to see if you wanted me to get you something from the grill for lunch."

"That sounds good, honey. I have three more people to see, and then we can eat together in the office."

"What would like me to get you?"

"Surprise me." I feel her nod as I hug her and I kiss the top of her head, before letting her go.

I finish seeing the animals, and walk into my office smiling, as Bella has just set out our lunch. I walk to her, kiss her lips, and then smile more.

"I want to take you on a real date," I say when I pull back from her.

"Really?" Bella says sounding really excited. I chuckle as I nod at her enthusiasm.

"Yes, you're my girlfriend and I plan on taking you on many dates."

I grab my meal, and sit down on the floor patting the space next to me for Bella to sit.

"When?" I tilt my head smile a little.

"What about Friday, that way we can stay up late, since we both have Saturday off?"

"Sounds good to me, are we going out-out?"

I tilt my head at her "Yes, I am taking you out-out. We're going on a date and out of this town."

"Where?" I shake my head at her.

"Trust me, and allow me to surprise you. If you're okay with it, I'll make sure you have something suitable for it."

"I trust you. So, are all the town pets doing okay?"

I grin that she trusts me and has agreed to go out on a date with me. "Yep, so far it has just been routine checks and injections, nothing big. What about you – how did today go for you?"

"I loved it. Jacob had me take Toby out for a walk; he's getting better, thank the lord. I also cleaned the cages—all of them."

"Well, thank you for all of your hard work. After our lunch, I'm off to Drake's to check on Red Wine and her baby, you want to come with me, or stay and help Jacob? Tilly is coming here to give birth."

Bella bites her lips and seems to think it over. "I would love to see the colt again."

I grin, pleased that she decides to spend some time with me.

"We have some time," I say pushing our lunch to the side.

Bella grins as she scoots near me. "We do?"

I chuckle nodding at her, before placing my lips to hers. Within minutes, she's flat on the floor with me leaning over. I slowly run my free hand up her side, feeling her fine soft curves. I pull back letting out a hum.

"Jessica asked me out on a date." Bella frowns a little and I quickly kiss her, reassuring her that I'm still hers. "I turned her down, telling her I have a girlfriend." I pull at the hair at the back of my neck. "She sort of guessed it was you." Bella bites her lip and looks a little pale.

"I asked her to keep it to herself and she said she would."

Bella bobs her head. "Maybe we should tell Mama E, Dad, Alice and Peter soon then, before anyone else in the town finds out and tells them for us."

I chuckle. "I'm pretty sure Alice will already know, as for the rest of them, it doesn't have to be today."

She lets out a hum and I kiss her lips before jumping up. "Come on, let's get to the Drake's."

I pull up outside of Drake's and Bella just about jumps out of the truck. "Hi, Mr. Drake, can I go and see Red Wine?" she asks as Drake approaches us. He gives her a nod pointing to the field and Bella runs off.

"How are Red Wine and ..." I trail off, not sure if the colt has a name yet.

"Cutter," Mr. Drake interjects the name for me. "The kids got to name him, the wife said I had to allow them to do something."

I hold back my chuckle at the way he says wife, not calling Mrs. Drake by her name.

We start to walk to the field. "Isabella seems, calmer?" I move my eyes to him, giving him a little nod.

"She would rather everyone call her Bella now, and she is—she's healing."

Mr. Drake looks away from me. "I'm glad she's getting better. I hate the fact that this was happening just down the road from me, and I had no clue."

We arrive at the field to see Bella is in the middle with Red Wine and Cutter both next to her, getting plenty of attention from her.

"She has quite the way with animals," Drake says, and I grin broadly proud of my girl.

"She does, she has an amazing ability with them."

I enter the pasture and look over both Red Wine and Cutter, finding both are doing well.

I take Bella with me on the few other house call appointments I had to do this afternoon. We are just heading home now.

"Pull over, Edward."

I frown looking at Bella. "What, honey?"

"Can you pull over?"

I look out the window she's looking out and see her old house go past. I turn the truck around and head for it.

"You sure about this?" I say weakly, hoping she'll say _no_ so I can take her back home.

"Yes," she says lightly.

I let out a sigh stopping just outside of the house.

Bella gets out and walks to the front door. She turns the handle and pushes on it frowning. "The dead bolt is locked. Do you think you could get us in?"

I sigh out again and nod at her.

"I'll call Jasper, he has the keys."

Bella and I sit in the truck until Jasper arrives. When he gets here, we open the door. Jasper and I surround Bella, only giving her a little breathing space.

"You know this house has eight bedrooms in it?" She looks around at us when we fail to answer. "Charlie closed off most of the upstairs after Peter was born. Mom wanted more children, and he closing off upstairs was his way of saying _no_. This was her house—hers. She grew up here," Bella sobs a little. "I was eight when I learned Charlie wasn't like other Dads that he ... that there was something ..." She shakes her head stopping her talk on Charlie. "I used to wish someone would come save us. A handsome prince would see my mom and love her, as soon as he laid eyes on her. He would chase Charlie away and we would live happily ever after. It never happened. There was never a prince for her."

Bella eyes go to mine and she gives me a smile. "But it did happen for me. I love you," Bella sobs out and I pull her to me. She wraps her arms around my waist and I put one of my hands on her back as the other moves to her hair holding the back of her head to me. I hold her for a few minutes, just kissing the top of head and whispering words of my love to her.

"He's not here anymore."

I frown unsure of what she is meaning. I see Bella frowning looking down like she's unsure.

"You know this is just a dirty big old house. It's not evil, it's not bad and it's not Charlie's. While I don't think I could live here, it's stupid for it to remain empty. This is one of the bigger homes around this area that doesn't come with farmland or out buildings. It would be so right for a big family, like Leah and Jacob have."

"In fact, it would be just right for them; they live in that small three-bedroom house. I know it costs them fifteen hundred in rent each month. This house would give them a room for each of their kids. We could charge the seven-fifty a month or something like that. They can make it so the payments are to buy it from us? It's not like Peter or I will ever live here again. The payments could go into a bank account for when Peter goes to college. We can even say they only need to pay us monthly payments until Peter turns twenty-one. That's only ten years from now. That's ninety thousand dollars; what do you think?" Bella bites her lip as she looks between Jasper and me.

"Why don't I speak with Mom, and have her call Jenks?"

Bella nods at me, still biting her lip. "I really should speak to Peter to about it, too; it is after all half his." I chuckle and give her a kiss. "But it does sound like a great idea, and I am sure he will agree." I smile down at her before kissing her lips.

"So, you two are together now?" Jasper says slowly.

Bella and I both turn to him and nod in unison.

"Darn it, I own Alice a shopping trip now."

"Yes, how is life dating my big sister?" Jasper pales and his mouth drops open.

"When did you work it out?"

"Why don't you call Alice and tell her to meet us at the ranch for dinner, just us four?" Bella says softly to Jasper just as his cell rings.

"Hello," he says sounds a little freaked out. "But how did you ... you know what, never mind."

"Let me guess, she's already there with dinner on?" Jasper bobs his head as he chuckles. I lock up putting the keys in my pocket and help Bella into the truck.

I smile the whole way home holding Bella's hand with Jasper in his car just behind us.

* * *

**A/N: So the cat is out of the bag officially now for both couples. Don't you love how Bella always thinks of others, and how perfect is it if Jake and Leah will want the house? Maybe they can bring it some happiness with a full family as Bella and Peter's mom, Tanya wanted. Thoughts?  
**


	27. Chapter 27

**All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

"Are you sure about this?" I say pulling up outside of our home. Bella smiles looking to the house, before turning back to me.

"Yeah, come on before she comes out and drags us in."

I chuckle, jumping out. By the time Bella arrives at the door, Peaches and Newton are there to greet her.

We walk in with Jasper and the dogs on our heels. "Alice," I say seeing she has made a three-course meal. "How long have you been here?" She rolls her eyes.

"Not too long, and I am so happy for you – both of you." She gives Bella a hug and then me.

"But, I feel that my place being the big sister and all is to warn you, Edward, if you break my little sister's heart, I'll kick you where it hurts."

"Alice?" Bella gasps.

"Oh, it's fine. He's not going to hurt you, so I'll never get the chance, but it doesn't mean I can't warn him. Let me have a little fun and play big sister."

I pull Bella to me kissing her head. "Let her play the big bad sister."

Bella rolls her eyes, but bobs her head, too.

We all sit down, eating and chatting. Alice seems to love the idea of fixing up the house, and thinks Jake and Leah will jump at the chance to not only live in a bigger house, but to buy it on a private contract—like renting to own.

Once she and Jasper leave for the night, I call Mom asking her to talk to Peter and Jenks about selling the house, and I give her the suggested terms. I don't say anything about dating Bella, as I would rather tell them face to face.

The rest of the week goes by, and I'm glad it's finally Friday – my date night with Bella. With the help of Alice, I was able to get Bella a dress that she could wear for where I'm taking her.

I put on my black suit, and wear the wonderful blue shirt with the black and blue tie she got me for Christmas. Picking up the flowers, I head downstairs to wait for Bella. It will be a few more minutes. Alice is helping her with her hair and makeup.

"Are you all set?" Jasper asks, and I nod at him and he hums.

"Got cash and cards?"

I nod to confirm that I do.

"Checked over your car, including the spare tire?"

I chuckle, but nod again, having done that this afternoon.

"You mapped out the road to take and have a backup road in case that one's out of use?"

"Yes," I say arching my brow.

"Have a condom?"

I frown at him this time, but he just arches his brow at me.

"Not that I need one, but _yes_. My father taught me to always have one in my wallet and another in my car at all times. I also have a blanket, first aid kit, emergency food and water packed in the trunk. I have money placed in my sock that will cover cab fare, if someone steals my wallet and car. My cell is also fully charged, and both you and Alice know where I'm taking her. Lastly, I said I would call Alice, when we arrive home, which should be no later than two."

"Well, you have covered all of your bases. Well done my friend," Jasper says hitting my shoulder.

I shake my head at him. "I'm taking the love of my life—my entire being—out, of course I have all my bases covered. I not only want her to enjoy tonight, but to be safe, too."

I swallow feeling a little on edge that I have just declared how strongly I feel for Bella to him.

Jasper grins at me and gives me a nod. I hear movement on the stairs, and walk toward them. I look up, and my eyes only briefly see Alice, before locking with Bella's. I swallow at how beautiful and sexy she looks.

She has her hair curled and it's lying loosely over her shoulders. There is only a hint of makeup, but the colors used seem to bring out her eyes and lips.

Bella's dress is midnight blue, with an off-the-shoulders top that is fitted. The top is light and airy with little sparkles; it makes the dress look full. The bottom of the dress has two layers. The under layer is more of a fitted skirt with a slit on the left side. The dress is knee length, but looks amazing. I hold my hand out for her to take, helping her down the last few stairs.

"You look amazing, beautiful." I kiss her lips softly, as soon as the words have left my mouth. "I got you flowers." I continue on as I straighten up placing my lips on her forehead.

Again, time seems to stand still for me, as I'm sucked into a world that only has room for me and Bella. Someone clears their throat bringing us out of our bubble and back to the world where others are.

"Are you ready, love?" Bella nods and I take her hand, picking up our jackets as I walk out with her to the waiting car. I open her door and help her in, then run around to my side. As soon as I am in the car, I play some soft music filling the comfortable silence. As I drive, I often find my eyes drifting to Bella. She seems to always be watching me. I take hold of her hand, place a kiss on it, and lay our joined hands softly in her lap. I smile as I start to hum to the music.

I get to the restaurant, and I choose to park the car myself, so I can help her out. I place my hand on the small of her back and keep it there as we walk in and the hostess greets us. She shows us to our table and I pull Bella's chair out, helping her to sit. As the hostess leaves, she tells us that our waitress will be right over.

"Hello, I'm Sasha and I'll be your waitress for tonight. What would you like to drink this evening?"

"We'll both have water with lemon, and bring us each a root beer, please."

She nods at us, before walking away and we open our menus.

"What would you like to eat, honey?"

"The hickory smoked steak sounds good." I smile and nod at her.

When Sasha comes back with our drinks, I place our orders for the same entree, and even order an appetizer sampler plate.

"How is Peter?"

"He's great. He's missing the ranch, and can't wait until he comes over next month, when Mama E and Dad go on their vacation. I think we're going to have our hands full with him and everything he wants to do. But, he says he's happy for another family to live in the house."

I chuckle gently as I nod. The excitement about Peter's arrival is so clear in her voice. "I must admit, I'm missing him a lot myself. Peter's just one of those people that seems to have the ability to delve into most people's hearts without even trying. As for the house, Mom said that Jenks believes the house is worth a lot more than the amount for which you are selling it, but if you're happy, he'll prepare the contract."

Bella bobs her head looking relived.

"Here are your meals. Please let me know if you need anything else," Sasha says, as she places down our plates.

"What made you want to work with animals?" Bella asks out of the blue.

I look up at her as she starts to eat her meal. "I always wanted to work with medicine. When I turned eighteen, I was thinking about being a doctor, but my love for animals made be become a veterinarian."

"Grandpa was so pleased about you completing your courses. When he told us, he had this huge smile on his face. It was clear he loved you very much."

I look down feeling a little guilty. Had I wanted to come back here right away ... if I had, he may have still been alive. "I wish I had come back as soon as I was done – maybe then I could've helped him."

I feel Bella place her hand over mine. "Remember, no what ifs. You are here now. I only said what I did, because he would talk about you more than anyone else."

I smile and nod at her.

"What was your first girlfriend like?" I chuckle a little, but I'm glad she's moving on from talking about Grandpa.

"Her name was Kate. I was eleven, she was fifteen. She let me hold her hand. It only lasted the summer. When I came back, she had met someone new."

Bella tilts her head as she looks at me. "Kate, as in, Garrett and Kate?"

I chuckle, but nod yeah.

"So you had a thing for older women for a while then, huh?"

I laugh wiping my mouth. "I had a thing for girls with boobs."

Bella stops with her fork in the air and just looks at me.

"What? I was a young boy who was getting boners for the first time, and yeah, it just so happened to be boobs that did it."

Bella rolls her eyes and goes back to eating her food. "Do you still have a thing for breasts?"

I shrug, but nod also. "I have a thing for you – a huge thing for you. But yeah, I still like boobs, and yours are very nice." My eyes drift to that area and then back to her face to see that she's blushing.

"Okay, let's move on. What happened with your TA, Alec? You never said anything after telling me he asked you out?" I ask, hoping to change the subject for a bit.

"Well, I told him that I like him as a friend, and that I didn't feel ready to date anyone. He seemed to be more upset than I thought he would have been. Thankfully, it only lasted a few weeks and he got together with Jane. They were still dating when I left to come here."

"I'm sorry," I say, though I'm not.

Bella shakes her head. "No, don't get me wrong, Alec was—is—very nice. But I wasn't ready, you know? I think if I were, I wouldn't have been thinking of a reason to turn him down. Besides, I still think he's gay. Here – this is him," Bella clicks on her cell and scrolls through some stuff, before handing it to me.

"I can see what you mean. He does look quite feminine with the way he is standing. Is he really carrying a murse?" I hand the cell back to her.

"Yeah, he even talks about how it was such a great deal when he got it shopping at the outlet malls with his aunt."

"Yeah, I'm going to leave that topic alone. So, what is your favorite color?"

"I'm not sure. I've never really thought about it. I like so many colors. I do really love the color of your eyes though. I don't think I've ever seen a green like that before."

I duck my head a little feeling a little flustered.

"I like your eyes, too. I have always liked your eyes. It's almost as if what you feel pours out of them and into my soul."

"Apart from the girls you told me about, have you had other girlfriends?"

I shake my head. "No. I had girls that I dated. However, after Juliet, I just focused on my studying. I would date here and there, but no one has ever caught my eye so much, until this past Christmas and it was you, Bella. At first, I had no idea what I was feeling for you. I just knew it was more than what it had been, and I was missing you so much."

"It wasn't love at first sight for you then?" Bella chuckles after asking the question. Before I can say anything, she goes on. "Not that I'm surprised, I think I'd be shocked if it _had _been love at first sight. It wasn't possible for anyone to have loved me back then. I was so _angry_. So angry it made me unlovable."

I let out a breath moving closer to Bella. "It wasn't love at first sight, but I did love you and care for you. You meant something to my grandfather. He loved you, just the way you were. Make no mistake on that. So did Peter. You were not unlovable, or unloved. I could see it, the pain, the hurt, the anger, but I just couldn't find a way to this." I place my hand over her beating heart. "You were so young and so afraid, but you let me in. It may have taken me months, but you _did _let me in. And, more so now, because you have opened your heart to me. You've allowed me to love you the way a man should love his woman. On top of that, you love me back. You took my heart as a gift and have given me your own in return." I kiss her lips softly moving my fingers into her hair. I pull back smiling at her, kissing the tip of her nose.

We continue to chat and ask questions, as we finish our meal. After paying the bill, I walk her out to the car. I drive to the theatre, where we are going to see the play, _Much Ado About Nothing_.

Almost as soon as the show begins, Bella rests her arms on the ledge of the box seat rail in front of her. She places her head on them watching the cast members' every movement. When the show ends, she's on her feet as she claps, wiping away her tears. Where I know the story just told well, I find I missed the whole show, having watched her the entire time. I couldn't tell you a single thing about the cast that just performed the story for us.

"There is something else I want to do, before we go home," I tell Bella as I lead her away from our parked car. It's only a short walk to the bar that has a dance floor outside. I smile as I pull Bella onto the dance floor. Holding her close, I move us around the floor swaying to the soft music.

"You are not only the love of my life, but of my eternity. All I see is you. Somehow we became one, and I know you feel the same."

I feel Bella nod against my chest.

"When I first met you, my heart was ripped wide open. You showed me and taught me how to heal. As my heart sewed itself up, it took you along with it, sewing your heart to mine. Never in my dreams did I think it was possible to love someone as much as I love you. I see the love you have for me, and it scares me a little. But I know that my heart and I will always be safe with you."

I grin as the words fly out of her mouth. I stare into her eyes for a few seconds, before placing my lips to hers. Our dance movements seem to become more of an occasional sway, as we once again move inside our own little world.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of their first date?  
**


	28. Chapter 28

**Yeah bit of time jump, but not a lot. Happy tissues may be needed.**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

The month goes by quickly, and Bella and I have been getting closer and closer. We have been keeping Friday nights as our date nights, and heading out of town, so we can be together as a couple without judgment. The love we share seems to be growing with each passing day. So far, we have been able to keep it low key and no one besides Alice, Jasper, and Jessica seem to have picked up on it. This is really good, since our parents and Peter arrive today, and we want them to know first.

Bella and Peter's old house, with the help of Alice, Jasper, Leah, Jacob, Garrett, Emmett, Kate and Rose, has been cleaned and washed with a fresh coat of paint on the inside and outside. Bella asked if I would help her with the room she had. The look on her face told me that she was ashamed to let anyone else see it. Feeling the need to protect her, I agreed, and kept it to myself that they had all seen it. I watched her closely as we stripped and painted a wall. I could not only see, but feel a little more of her heart being healed as she painted. This, for her, was not just about being ashamed, but also about closing that last door on her past.

Although they helped us, we still haven't said anything to Jacob and Leah yet about selling them the house. We wanted Jenks to have all the legal paperwork done first and our parents are bringing all of it along with them.

Bella and I are in the kitchen, when we hear the car pull up. Bella squeals, kissing me before running out the door with Newton and Peaches at her heels. I dry my hands, before following them, too.

"Bella," I hear Peter yell out as I chuckle. When I arrive at the front door, I see that Bella and Peter are on the ground. Bella is tickling him and kissing him all over his face at the same time.

"I missed you," she says pulling him to her. I swallow knowing that there's no way she can live away from him on a long-term basis. This worries me, because he doesn't live here. He lives miles and states away with my parents. Soon, I'll have to go without her in my everyday life. A pain hits my heart and I close my eyes, trying hard to push those thoughts out of my mind.

"Edward, are you okay, son?" I open my eyes and look at my mom, who's looking at me with worry.

"Ye ..." I stop talking and clear my throat, "yes, Mom, I'm fine."

The rest of the night goes by quickly and I have no idea what was said. I head to bed with my mind still thinking over everything. I know I can't lose her, and I will move back home if that's what I need to do to keep her in my life.

I jump a little, when a knock sounds on my bedroom door. I look to it as it opens. I swallow and smile seeing that it's Bella.

"Can I come in?"

I nod and move my covers and she slides in next to me. "What's wrong?" she asks against my chest.

I take a deep breath. "Seeing you with Peter, I know that you won't be whole without him in your daily life. He lives with my parents, which means that you'll have to leave at some point to go back." I stop and chuckle, sniffing back sob. "I know you were only meant to be here for the summer. I just—I don't want to lose you."

I feel my chest get wet as Bella's tears hit my chest.

"Love, it's okay, I'll move home."

Bella shoots up looking at me. "No, this is your home. You have a life here."

I shake my head at her. "No. I have a life with you. Bella, you are my home."

"I'll stay here, I'll make do. I will miss him, but ..." Bella is unable to finish what she's saying, and starts to cling to me. "Maybe I can ask the court to grant me guardianship of him again. I'm different now—better—but I don't want to hurt Mama E and Dad." Her sobs come out so freely, that I pull her even closer to me.

"Love, please calm down. I'll move home, I swear I will. I love you more than anything in this world. I know what Peter means to you, and it's going to be okay. It just caught me off guard today, that's all."

I whisper my love to her, as she whispers back to me. Slowly, we both drift off to sleep in each other's arms.

We both still seem a little sad as we make our way to breakfast. I'm surprised to find that Alice is joining us today.

"Morning, everyone," I say helping Bella into her seat next to Peter. I sit down on the other side next to her.

"I'm going out with Mac today. Rose is taking us to a fun park."

I lean forward looking around Bella and smile, when I see Peter's beaming face.

"But you just got here, Peter," Bella says with a playful pout on her face.

"You're gonna see me every day of ever."

I hear Bella suck in a breath and I place my hand on her lap. She looks at me, smiling a little as she drops her hand to her lap, linking her fingers with mine.

"I have something I want to tell everyone," I say in a panic.

My mom looks at me, tilting her head. "Your father and I have something we wanted to share with you, too. Peter already knows and is desperate for you all to know. So, if you don't mind, son, can we go first?"

I let out a soft sigh and nod at her.

"We miss you and Alice so much, but you're both so happy here. You both have found and made your home here. We know this is where Bella feels most at home, Peter, too, for that matter. So we talked it over and we came to the conclusion that it wouldn't be long before all four of you kids would be living here. So we've decided to move here, too. Your father has already talked to Max about becoming a partner at the local clinic. Max was excited about the idea, as he's looking to retire in the next few years."

I swallow, looking between my mom and dad.

"We're moving here, and now I get to stay here forever," Peter yells. I feel Bella's hand leave mine as she leaps over the table, hugging both my parents.

"Come on, Bella, hush now girl," Mom says softly, as she rubs Bella's back. "Edward, we could use a little help here."

I jump up, but instead of pulling Bella from my parents, I hug them, too. I smile hearing Bella say 'thank you' to them over and over.

"Come on, Peter, let's go and get in on this family hug." I chuckle when I feel Alice and Peter jump on. Because of the fracas, we all tumble to the ground. I make sure I caught Bella, giving her a sly kiss. As we all chuckle, I just make out Mac's faint yell for Peter.

"Okay, Bella, I need to go, bye." Peter kisses Bella's cheek quickly, and then my mom's, before running out to meet Mac.

I jump up, pulling a smiling Bella and Alice up as my dad helps Mom back up.

"I'll take it that means you're happy to have us around?" I nod, but I'm looking at Bella who's beaming.

"More than happy! You've really made my day!"

"So, son, when were you planning on telling us you and Bella are a couple?"

My eyes widen as I turn back to look at my mom, who has her arms crossed over her chest.

"I was just about to tell you," I gasp out.

"I told him to tell you way back at the start, but no, he wouldn't listen to me," Alice sings out in her tattle-tale singing voice.

"Oh really, Alice dear, and did you not think maybe you should lead by example. You never bothered to tell your loving parents that you are dating Mr. Whitlock. No wait, I have that wrong, you're not dating him any longer, because you MARRIED HIM!"

I gulp, looking between my mom and sister in shock. "When did you get married?" I ask dumbfounded.

"Well, according to my sources they were married on the fourth of July."

"What?" Bella says.

"Why in God's green earth did you not tell me?" I ask.

Alice just looks between us all gasping.

"Because you had a date with Bella, and ... and ... they're dating," Alice says pointing to Bella and I, trying to bring my mother's attention back to us.

"Yes, Alice, I'm aware of that."

I let out a sigh then chuckle pulling Bella to me, kissing her passionately.

"I've wanted to do that all morning," I whisper in her ear. Bella ducks her head hiding it in my chest. "Yes, we are dating, and I wanted to tell you face to face. I have fallen in love with her. I'm so in love with her. She's my world."

"I love him, too," Bella says softly, and I look at my mom again, who has a big smile on her face.

"This is so great," she squeals hugging Bella and me at the same time.

"You look very much in love. When Peter told us, I was sure he had it wrong. However, I watched you both yesterday and I knew he was right."

I look at Bella pulling my eyebrows together questioningly.

"I never said anything to him," Bella replies to my unspoken question.

"Peter said that Grandpa told him in a dream," Mom chuckles out. "That's also how I found out my darling daughter had gotten married. Not only had she not invited me, but didn't even tell me after the fact."

"I thought we were done with that," Alice says with a sigh. "He asked, I said yes and we just didn't want to wait. I didn't mean to upset anyone by not inviting them or telling them. We are just ... so in love." Alice tilts her head batting her eyes at our parents.

"We want to meet him. We'll all be having dinner together, tonight, here. Oh, and since you didn't invite us, you can just forget getting a gift."

Alice's mouth drops open as she watches Mom walking out of the kitchen, before turning to us.

"You'll still get me a gift, right?"

I shake my head at Alice as I wrap my arms around Bella. "No way; no wedding invite, no gift." I grin more, when I feel Bella giggling against my chest.

"Fine, I'll get your wedding invite in time for dinner tonight." Alice nods while tapping her chin, like she agrees with herself.

"These are the papers for the house, everything's all set up. We just have to ask them," Dad says as he and Mom come back into the kitchen.

"There are other papers here that we want to talk to Bella about, though."

I frown as Bella turns, so that her back is flush with my front.

"Please know you can say _no._ We will not be hurt and we will understand." Dad keeps looking at her with a soft smile on his face while he talks.

"Okay?" Bella says sounding a little fearful. I kiss her head, linking her hands with mine and wrapping my arms around her.

"We would like to adopt Peter — well, we would really like to adopt you, too, but if we did, then you and Edward couldn't get married, so that's why we are just asking for Peter," my mom rushes out.

"You really wanted to adopt him?" Bella sobs out.

"Yes, sweetheart, we love him, and he is a lot easier than what these two ever were," she says pointing at Alice and me. "However, I'm at least one hundred percent positive that he will not keep getting married from me."

"Mom, I said I was sorry," Alice says, as I hide my chuckle in Bella's hair.

"No, you didn't and don't you laugh, boy. You hid the fact that you were in love from me. Anyway, as I was saying, Dad and I would love to adopt both of you, but I will settle with having you as a daughter-in-law. If you don't want us to adopt Peter, that's fine, Bella, this is about you, too."

Bella shakes her head moving out of my arms and into Mom's.

"I would love to have you as a mother-in-law. I think it's great that you are going to adopt him. That means we'll all have the same last name, right?"

My mom chuckles, hugging Bella to her, as they sniffle and cry happy tears together.

"Did Mom just propose to Bella?" Alice says with a raised eyebrow.

I shrug as she turns open-mouthed looking at me.

"Come on, Bella, let's head out for the afternoon, since we have to spend the evening with the 'rents."

I drag her away and leave her at her bedroom door, so she can get dressed. I head to my own room to get washed, and dressed. I make sure I have the small box with me, before I head to get Bella.

I surprise her by heading to the barn, where Garrett and Emmett are working away.

"Good morning," I say as we walk in.

"Hey, boss," Emmett replies with a smile.

"Can I take Storm and Blake out?"

They both shrug their shoulders. "They're your horses, boss. Rose and Kate don't have any lessons booked for the next few days, because they wanted to make sure the family had time to visit."

I smile taking Bella over to the saddles and getting one, before showing her how to put it on Blake. I get the second saddle and hand it to her, so she can try to put it on Storm. Once we're all done, I help her up on Storm, and then get on Blake, and we slowly trek down into the trails.

"It's so beautiful here."

"Wait until we get to where I'm taking you."

I can feel Bella's stare, but keep looking the way I'm going. I only turn my eyes now and again to check on Bella, who seems to be enjoying being out in the open. When we get to the horse tie-off area for where I'm taking her, I stop Blake, jumping down, then I help Bella down from Storm. I tie the horses onto the grazing leads for the shaded post area, and pull the pump handle to fill the small trough with fresh water. Linking Bella's hand with mine, I lead her through the thin layer of trees.

"Oh my," Bella's voice trails off, as we walk into the clearing. This is a small field about half the size of a football field. It's covered in wild flowers and surrounded by trees. There are loads of butterflies and songbirds. I know that Rose and Kate both make sure to keep up the things my grandmother always did to keep this place looking and feeling enchanted.

"This is where Grandpa and Grandma got married."

Bella turns to me with bright eyes. "Really?" she asks, and it comes out as almost a yell.

"Yes," I say taking her by the hand to a small wooden platform. It's an octagon floor of a gazebo. The outside of the gazebo collapsed long ago, but the flooring is still here.

"They stood here, side by side, and their two friends were out there sitting on a fallen tree."

"No family was here for them?"

I shake my head. "No, sadly Grandpa's family thought he was too young. Grandma's family wanted her to marry a rich boy from town. Grandma and Grandpa didn't care, they snuck off one night and got the reverend to meet them here and marry them. They only had their very best friends to witness. It was very much like a Romeo and Juliet situation."

"But they were happy, right – they made the right choice?"

"Yes, they were very happily married, and the love they shared could never be the wrong choice."

Bella bobs her head closing her eyes.

"There's something else I want to show you."

I take hold of her hand leading to the left side. "Stay here, and be very still." I move back from her a little bit. I stomp making a small vibration on the ground. It's beautiful, but just as I knew it would, a kaleidoscope of butterflies fly around us. Bella gasps as they fly all around her, some even land on her. When she turns to me, she sees I'm down on one knee holding out my grandmother's wedding set. Before I even speak a word, I can see the tears in her eyes.

"This has always been one of my favorite places on the ranch. I have always found it beautiful and magical. But today, you have increased my feelings for this place, tenfold. Because this place has never been as beautiful as it is now with you in it. My heart says your name with every beat that it makes. I know and hear that your heart says mine. Will you be with me here, in my heart, at our ranch, together forever? Will you be my wife?"

Bella nods, as she slowly moves with open arms to me.

"I love you," she blubbers out, but I'm able to make out every single word she says.

I move to her, as the butterflies fly off of us and back to their flowers and trees. I kiss her once, and then slide the ring onto her finger.

We lay in the middle of the field talking, laughing and kissing. The whole time I'm touching her left hand, running my finger along her ring.

"Can we get married here, at sunset?" Bella asks and I chuckle raising my brow at her.

"Why sunset?"

"Because our sunrises are too early for others?"

I tilt my head, before chuckling and nodding it. "I'll marry you anytime, anyplace. So yes, let's get married here at sunset."

"Come on, we better get home before Mama E has my head."

The trek back goes a little quicker, since there is a cold breeze trailing us.

We put Blake and Storm back in the barn. We give them a brush down and fresh food and water, before walking back to the house.

* * *

**A/N: Well what are your thoughts on all of this?  
**


	29. Chapter 29

**All normal disclaimers apply. **

* * *

**Chapter 29**

We get to the house just as Jasper is about to knock on the door.

"Jasper, I hear that you're my brother-in-law."

Jasper jumps turning with his hand over his chest. "Fucking hell, man," he says with a wheeze. He's too busy calming himself to see that my mom has opened the front door, and heard his use of bad language.

"Jasper, ladies are present, watch what you're saying."

Jasper gives me an odd look.

"So, this is Mr. Whitlock."

Jasper suddenly stands straighter and slowly turns around.

"Mrs. Cullen, you're looking very pretty today," Jasper says, using all of his charm. "These are for you," he says handing her the now messy handful of flowers.

"Couldn't you afford a real bunch of flowers? Or did Leah throw these away?"

Jasper turns and glares at me.

"Edward, shut the hell up, come on in Jazz," Alice says as she appears next to Mom.

I chuckle as Jasper walks in. "Why are you being mean to Jasper?" Bella whispers to me.

"I'm not. I'm just having a little fun. Besides, he married my sister without even asking my father for her hand, that's a huge _NO_."

"So you asked our dad for mine?" Bella tilts her head chuckling and continues. "Wait, that just sounds weird and more than a little wrong in several ways. I mean, think about it, 'Dad I want to ask for your blessing in asking your almost daughter for her hand in marriage.' I just hope you didn't ask him in public or people will think we are brother and sister who are marrying each other."

I stop Bella's movements. "I didn't think to ask him," I say pulling my hair, "but I will tonight, and I will also ask Peter."

Bella opens and closes her mouth, and I kiss her quickly, sliding my tongue in when her mouth opens. "Edward, why are you kissing our sister?"

I pull back feeling my heart beating and Bella looks like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Peter, I wanted to talk to you, do think you can get Dad, and meet me in the office?"

Peter looks a little puzzled, but nods and runs off.

"You're really going to ask them?"

I nod at her, before I kiss her lightly.

"What if Dad says _no_, does that mean ... that we can't get married?"

"He won't say _no_. Remember, he's the man that brought me up to become the man that I am. I will plead our case, and make him see that I will not be everything I'm meant to be without you by my side. My heart belongs to you, and will always belong to you, now and forever."

I kiss the tip of her nose and pull back right away as I hear Peter's footfalls. I turn, just as he and Dad walk in.

"Go and see Mama E, Alice and Jasper."

Bella nods at me and walks out. I watch her go, until she's out of my eyesight.

"You wanted to see us?"

Without looking, I know my father is grinning. I turn and he gives me a nod, and whispers "Always." I know that is his way of letting me know I have his and my mother's approval. I take my eyes off him and look at Peter, who looks worried and confused.

"Peter," I say, kneeling on the floor, so I am able to look him in the eye, "I wanted to talk to you and Dad, to ask you an important question."

He nods as he tilts his head.

"You have been in my life for two years now, and as the time has passed, you've become my friend, and now I see you as my brother."

Peter smiles at me. "I think of you as a brother, too." He quickly hugs me and I kiss the top of his head.

"You are an amazing young man, and you mean the world to me, to my parents, to our sister Alice. But mostly, you mean everything to Bella. Bella and I didn't have an easy start, but slowly she opened up to me, and we've become quick friends. Our relationship just kept growing. It changed and grew, and then I found myself in love with her. I'm lucky enough that she loves me back. So I stand," I stop and chuckle as I remember that I'm kneeling, "I kneel before you, Peter, to ask for your approval and blessing in asking Bella to become my wife."

Peter tilts his head a little. "But you've already given her the ring. I saw it on her finger."

I chuckle pulling at my hair. "Yeah, I did, but I would still like your approval – your blessing."

Peter rolls his eyes. "I told you long ago—when I made that picture—that you and Bella will be married. Why wouldn't I approve? Besides, you make her happy."

I hug him to me. "Thank you, she makes me happy, too," I whisper into his ear.

"Dad," I say questioningly, wanting to hear him give me his approval out loud.

"Of course you have our approval and blessing. All your mother and I have ever wanted was for our children to be happy and loved."

I give him a quick hug and we all walk to the dining room together. Alice, Jasper, and Bella are sitting at the table, as Mom brings in the food.

"Before we eat, I would like to make an announcement," I say, and everyone at the table looks my way.

"Peter, Dad, you both know what I'm about to say and I know I can say this with your approval and blessing, because I asked for it."

My eyes go to Jasper and he swallows visibly.

"I have asked Bella to be my wife and she has agreed."

There are squeals and cheers from Mom and Alice. "I'm so happy for you, Edward. Bella, you could do better."

I glare down at Alice and she smirks at me.

"And on a side note, I'm thirty-two and I haven't asked my dad's approval for anything in years!"

"It was Jasper who was supposed to ask, smarty pants. Anyway, I took Bella to Grandma and Grandpa's meadow, and that's where we want to get married, at sunset." I pull Bella a little closer kissing her head.

"Wow, little brother, I never thought you could be that romantic."

I roll my eyes, pushing Alice a little. The rest of the meal goes by and I only make a few more cheeky remarks at Jasper, but it's all in good fun.

"It was lovely to get to know you, Jasper," my mom says with a smile. I roll my eyes as he has managed to get around her. He grins, while looking at me with a smug look.

"Next time tell me, I would've liked to seen you get married," I whisper in Alice's ear as she hugs me.

"I know, but there won't be a next time – he's it for me. It kind of just happened, a spur of the moment decision. Besides, I knew that you and Bella had to be together on the fourth of July."

I kiss the side of her head. "Tell me if he mistreats you, and I'll kick his ass."

Alice giggles. "Please, Edward, if he mistreats me, I'll sort him out myself. Remember, I'm a better shot than you." I give her a nod and she waves as she walks to Jasper's car.

I turn to see Bella biting her lip, but there's also a smile there as I walk to her. "I'm going to spend some time with Peter playing games, and reading stories in his room."

"Make sure you say goodnight to me, honey."

I sit down with my parents and just look at them. When the silence becomes too much, I pull at my hair.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But believe me when I say I love her with my whole heart and soul."

"We know you do, son, and we are behind you on this. Where it was a shock, it really wasn't a big one. Make no mistake – we're very proud of you."

I bob my head letting out a breath. "So, have you two spoken to Peter about adopting him yet?"

"No, we were thinking of a family day, with the five of us tomorrow?"

"Bella and I are not due back to the clinic until the day after you leave for your vacation."

"Okay, tomorrow we'll have a family day, and then the day after, we'll speak to Jacob and Leah."

"If Dad is going to be working at the doctor's office here in town, what are you planning on doing, Mom?"

"Oh, I am not sure. Maybe I'll work in the shop, or I could help Kate and Rose with the teaching. I could work at the Grill. They're looking for a cook."

I chuckle shaking my head at her, knowing that she'll more than likely do all three if she can.

It's not that late when I head to bed. I stop to have a look in on Peter and Bella. Both are sound asleep hugging each other with smiles on their faces. I pull the covers up on them. I kiss Bella's head, before walking out and heading to my own bed.

I lay in the bed on my stomach, breathing in the faint scent of Bella that seems to linger on my bedding. I allow myself to drift off into a nice dream, when I'm woken by someone knocking on my door.

"Come in," I say sleepily rubbing face as I open my eyes. I see Bella standing at my bedroom door. Without speaking I move my covers and she smiles as she slides in. I let out a soft sigh and she lays her head on my chest closing her eyes.

"I feel like I'm at home, when you are with me, too," I say out loud as I drift back to sleep.

~*_BNB_*~

"Peter, Dad and I have something we would like to ask you," Mom says softly, as she sits next to Peter on the blanket.

Bella is between my legs with her back leaning against my chest. She's gently running one of her hands up a down my arms that are around her.

Dad is on the other side of Mom, and he caresses her hand and she starts to speak again. "What we would like to do, Peter, is adopt you, so that you would legally become our son. You're already our son in our hearts."

Peter smiles broadly and hugs Bella tighter, seeing the happiness in Peter's face.

"I would love that, Mom. You and Dad are my parents in my heart, too. My birth mom is happy that I love you like that, and she knows I ... we ... Bella and I will be safe with you."

Peter stops and looks at Bella. "Mom said to tell you it wasn't your fault, and you did everything you could, and she's proud of you."

Bella sniffs and hugs Peter to her. "I love you," Bella whispers.

The rest of the family day goes by with us having fun. We arrive home late at night and head right for bed. This time I keep a hold of Bella's hand, leading her to what has become our room.

The next day, we all call asking Jacob and Leah to meet us outside of what I know will become their home.

"Hey, boss, house need more work?" Jacob asks as he walks to us.

"No, this for you," Bella says handing them the paperwork with shaking hands.

Leah frowns and then starts to read. "What ... WHAT?" she sounds stunned and the last _what_ came out more of a shriek.

"Leah, what is it, sugar?"

"She wants to sell us her house, for ninety thousand dollars, spread out over ten years. Monthly house payments would only be seven hundred and fifty dollars. There's no interest on it either," Leah says slowly as she looks at Bella to see if she's read it right.

"That's right, the house, as you know has eight bedrooms, more than big enough for your family."

"But it's worth way more than that; a lot more than that."

"But we don't want it. This isn't my home. My home is and always will be the ranch. The money is for Peter, for when he goes to college. Please take it; this house needs love, just like Peter and I did, and your family needs a bigger home."

Leah wipes away her tears, and hugs Bella to her. "Thank you, thank you so much."

We give them the keys and they sign the paperwork. As soon as they are done, Jacob grins picking Leah up and carrying her into the house. Bella and I give them a quick goodbye, before leaving them to look through the house.

"So now that the house is all sorted, and it's Friday, how about a date in town this week?"

I only move my eyes hoping she's ready to have people know about us. It's becoming harder and harder for me to keep myself in check.

"I would really like that."

I grin as I pull her to me, kissing her on the open road.

I pull up outside the Grill. I lift Bella's hand kissing it before getting out and opening her door. I can feel Bella shake as we make our way inside the Grill.

I lead her to a table that is a little off to the side. I help her to sit, and then take the seat next to her, holding her hand.

"They're all looking already," Bella whispers out, but keeps her eyes on mine.

"I know they are, love, so I say let's make it clear that you're mine and only mine." I lean in and kiss her softly as I run my hand up the side of her face and into her hair.

"Bella, Edward, what can I get for you?"

I turn, smiling at Emily as I place our order. As Emily walks away, I scan the room again, seeing that most people have at least one eye on Bella and me. Since most of their mouths are wagging, I know they're speaking about us.

Bella and I share some soft kisses, until our meal arrives. "They're all still looking," Bella says, as she moves closer to me taking a small bite of her meal.

"It'll be fine, they're more than likely surprised that we are openly together," I say trying to reassure her.

"Edward, Isabella," I swallow looking at Paul, who's looking down at us.

"Yeah?" I ask taking Bella's hand and she grips it.

"I … well we … just wanted to say that it was really nice what you all did for the Black family. They've been talking about it nonstop, since they arrived back to town this afternoon. That's all I wanted to say, so I'll let you get back to your meal." Paul nods and walks away.

I chuckle as the room seems to turn away from us, and starts talking about other things.

"We are going to be fine," I say to Bella, kissing her one more time, before eating the rest of my meal.

* * *

**A/N: Well Jake and Leah like the house. Everyone approves and is clearly not bothered by Bella and Edward being together. There is 33 chapters in total, and we just added a BPOV to the epilogue (Chapter 33). What are your thoughts?  
**


	30. Chapter 30

**Well as always all things Twilight are not ours, but all things the Twilight characters do within this fan fiction belong to Nikky and Kasi, aka: WeeKittyAndTAT.  
Thanks to all the gals: Jess2002, Savannavansmutsmut, Sarcasticbimbo and AWayWithWords, who help keep us readable, any mistakes you find belong to Nikky and Kasi.**

* * *

The months seem to have flown by. My parents had all of their belongings packed and shipped here, while they were away on the vacation. With help of friends, we fixed up the house on the property adjoining mine. It was a little run down and had been empty for several years, but between the townsfolk and hired help, it's now amazing. It took just one month to get it into livable condition. As soon as it was done, they moved in along with Peter. We also celebrated Bella's twentieth birthday and made a start on organizing our wedding. Just last week Peter's adoption was approved and he's now a Cullen.

The townspeople took the news about Bella and me great. Most say they already thought we were dating, even before we started. Bella has now started to do her college work online, while she continues to work for me as a veterinarian assistant. As a whole, life seems to be going really well, for all of us. Me, especially, since as of today our wedding day is only one week away. I know that it's finally all coming slowly together, but I'm anxious to make Bella my wife.

Tonight we are having our bachelor and bachelorette parties. Everyone said we had to have a party before we got married. Neither of us really wanted to have any kind of party, but they kept at us. So, Bella is going out with the girls, and I'm off to go out with the boys. I knock on Bella's bedroom door. She has been spending most all of her nights with me, and most of her clothes, personal items and knickknacks are in my room, but this is still her room, her free space. I have my office, she has this bedroom. She mainly has a desk, lamp and a small sofa in here, besides her old bed.

I hear her softly tell me to come in, and I open the door. I smile seeing her standing there in a midnight-blue dress. "You look beautiful, honey."

She chuckles as she puts on a sash. Once she has it on, she turns and waves it up and down. When my eyes catch what it says, I can't help the broad smile and loud chuckle I let out. "'Future wife of Edward Cullen, DMV,' well that does have a great ring to it. Don't take that off until you're my wife."

Bella rolls her eyes. "This is all Alice," she says, as she put on the matching glittery princess crown.

"No, that was me," I say with a grin, pointing at the sash. Bella looks down at it and then to me with a raised eyebrow.

"You really have no idea how beautiful you are. I want people to know you're mine. I belong to you and only you, and you belong to me and only me."

Bella tilts her head and looks at me. "Then why aren't you wearing a sash that says, 'Future Husband of Bella Swan'?"

"Because I want all the men to know that you're my girl, Bella – you are mine."

"I am yours, Edward, with all that I am, all that I have, forever—"

As soon as _forever_ crosses her lips, I kiss her softly. "Ready?" I ask holding out my arm, and Bella bobs her head as she takes my arm.

I walk her down to the living room, and then out to the waiting car.

"Right – now the women are away, let's get this party started," Emmett booms out.

The party consists of a lot of games of poker and several video games for the younger guys. Thankfully, the remodeled basement is the perfect place to have our party. We have: cold meat hoagies, chips, hot wings, pizza, popcorn, pretzels, beer for the adults, and root beer for the boys.

We all have a pretty good time, but I miss my girl. I spend some good quality time with my father and Peter. After everyone heads out for the night, or off to bed, I go to my office. I sit at my desk – the same one that my grandfather used for years. I pull out the ring box and look at the wedding bands that will soon adorn my bride's finger. I smile as I trace the engraved words within the matching bands: _one half of a whole_. Those words rang true for my grandparents, and I know they will hold the same exact meaning for Bella and me. I cannot imagine any part of my life without her in it. She is truly the other half that makes me whole.

*~_BNB_~*

I look around the meadow that has been transformed for mine and Bella's wedding. The platform on which we will stand is under a tree that has little fairy lights hanging from it. The bright glow from them helps to make it look a lot warmer than the temperature we are at. The bullet heaters are going, and the ground is clean and clear where we will walk. Beautiful white flower petals adorn the ground, and even in the crisp afternoon air, it smells like spring.

There is a soft coat of light snow on the ground surrounding our area and it adds to the beauty of the field. There are some cherry wood seats facing the platform for our guests, and off to the side, I see the cages for the surprise for my soon-to-be wife. I smile alone at the warm feeling the place gives me. As I walk to the tent that is set up for me to change into my tux along with my father, Peter and Jasper, I can't help but feel like the luckiest man alive. Bella has her own tent she's sharing with my mother and Alice.

Once I'm ready, I make my way down to greet the family and friends that are here to witness this moment in our lives. I take a few deep breaths bouncing on the balls of my feet.

"Are you feeling all right?" I look at Reverend Cope and smile, nodding.

"Yes, it's just been twenty-four hours from when I last saw her, and the next time I place my lips on hers', she'll be my wife. I really just can't wait." I grin at the end as he chuckles away.

"Edward," Jasper says approaching me, "the girls are ready."

I nod, taking another deep breath as Jasper walks away again.

I smile as I see Jasper right away as he leads my mother down the aisle. He helps her to her seat, before standing next to me.

Next is Peter, who's walking with Alice. He leads her up to me, and I kiss her cheek softly. "You look amazing, big sis," I whisper in her ear as she hugs me. She moves over to the side where Bella will stand, and Peter stands beside me.

I look down seeing his hand shaking a little as he holds the rings Bella and I will exchange soon. I ruffle his hair, kissing his head as the music starts to softly play. I move a little as I swallow, never has she looked as beautiful as she does right now. The wedding dress she has on is amazing. The bottom part comes out and pulls in, and clips up with a sparkling pin on her right hip, from there all the way up, it is tightly fitted. The dress is strapless, leaving her shoulders bare. She is wearing the white winter shawl my mother passed down to her from her great grandmother. It is amazing, but it looks like the dress was made to match the shawl.

Like always with her makeup, there is only a hint there. My eyes lock with hers, and I see her take in a breath. The music seems to fade into the background. I feel as if we have our own personal space. It's like only the two of us exist. As I look down at her, I take her hand in mine.

"I love you," I whisper as I pull her to me. It's like we are encased in our own little shell and no one else can get in. My eyes scan her, taking in her natural beauty, and I smile in appreciation of what I've been blessed with, as a soul mate and true love. With her so close to me, I can see the details on her dress more clearly as well. I see that her hair is pinned up in a mass of perfect curls, and lined with what seems like hundreds of little crystals.

I can just make out the faint voice of Reverend Cope. Knowing that I need to get past this part to make her my wife, I pay attention enough to get through this. I can't seem to remove my eyes from Bella, but she hasn't looked away once either. We must say and do what we are told, because suddenly the words break through and I hear Reverend Cope's voice loud and clear.

"With the power invested in me by the Lord Jesus Christ, and the state of Montana, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Edward, you may kiss your bride."

"I'm going to love you every day, throughout this life and the next." I whisper to her, running my hand up the opposite side of her face as I gently kiss my way to her soft lips. My eyes slowly close as our lips touch and I place my other hand around her back pulling her closer to me. I dip her slightly as I kiss her fully, while our friends and family cheer. I set us right, and pull only a little away from her, before kissing her quickly once more. With the bubble we seemed to have been in moments ago broken, we both finally look away from each other and turn to the cheering crowd.

The cheer seems to echo around the meadow, which with the help of Garrett and Emmett, set free the two dozen snow doves that were caged around the meadow. I look up watching as they fly around us. My eyes drift back to Bella and I see that she's looking up at them, too, with a bright smile.

My breath, softly lets out, lingers in the air, reminding me that even with the warmth I feel, it's still cold. I shuffle out of my tux jacket, wrapping it around Bella.

"I wasn't cold," Bella whispers as she slides her arms into the sleeves.

"I'm not either, but still, I don't want you getting sick, while we are away on our honeymoon."

I take her hand kissing it, and turn to face our friends and family.

We sign our names on the marriage certificate. Jasper signs on behalf of Peter who sadly is too young to be our witness, but he was still my Best Man. Our guests all head off in the tractor-pulled, covered hay wagons, back to the farm to take their vehicles to the Grill. We're having dinner in town. Bella wanted to have as much in town as possible. After the pictures have been taken, I bring Bella into my arms and dance with her on the platform as the moonlight hits us.

"Was today everything you dreamed that it would be?" I ask her softly.

"No," she says, and I frown a little looking at her. "Edward, it was so much more, and I swear I could feel Mom and Grandpa here during the ceremony." I nod knowing deep down that he would be here overseeing everything to make sure it went smoothly.

I kiss her lips slowing our movements, until we are barely swaying.

"I could feel him earlier, too, honey, and I can't imagine that your momma would miss seeing you look so beautiful. Come on, we better head for the house."

I lead her to where Storm is tied for us, after grabbing our coats, gloves and the heavy lap blanket. I lift her up to sit side on, before I get on behind her. I get us all covered and I take my time riding back to the ranch. I spend a lot of the ride kissing her neck softly as we go.

Once we get there, I dismount and then help her down and into the waiting car. I leave her there for a short time, so I can put Storm away, and take the saddle from him.

"You did great tonight boy," I say petting him on the side after I give him fresh water and food. I walk quickly back to the car, smiling when I see Bella has her eyes closed, as she listens to a CD of me playing the piano.

"Ready?" I ask her softly as I open the door. She smiles and she nods at me. It doesn't take us too long to arrive at the Grill. I smile seeing most of the town is here. I walk in keeping a soft but firm hold of Bella's hand.

As we walk in they all cheer, and shout out a welcome to Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen. I give everyone a quiet wave as we make our way to the table where our family is all sitting. I help Bella to sit and then sit down on the seat next to her, taking her hand in mine again.

The meal is served right away and we move quickly on to the toasts. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," my father says looking around the room. He continues to look around, making eye contact with as many as he can, he stops when his eyes land on Bella and me. "Edward, you have grown up to be a wonderful man, your mother and I couldn't be more proud of you. You've always had such a large heart. You always try to help save anything and everything. We worried that it would affect your studying for all of one week, and you showed us that you could balance the saving and the studying as well. As you grew and became a man we only worried about your large heart. We knew that whoever you gave it to would be someone really special. We both doubted that such a girl was out there." His head turns slowly to Bella.

"Bella, my dear, wonderful, beautiful, girl, you are, for all intents and purposes, our daughter. You flew into our lives so fast. From the very first meeting, Esme and I, had with you, you had our hearts. Even with everything you had been through, and were going through, you showed us your strength, courage and your amazing heart. Your heart is so amazing, it put Edward's to shame."

I chuckle, but bob my head knowing that he is right. Bella's heart outsizes my own, tenfold.

"We both watched you grow and heal. We saw that you would lean on Edward, and he'd always show you the way. At first, we found it strange, and quite frankly, it took us by surprise when you announced your love for each other. But it only took us that first night to see for ourselves that you were in love. The love between you was so strong. It was as if you shared one frequency that no one else can quite touch. As a parent we always want our children to find amazing people that love them as much as they love that person. I'm so grateful, even if it is a little strange to say, my son has fallen for my daughter."

There are a few laughs and I chuckle kissing Bella's head.

"So everyone, please raise your glass to Edward and Bella, may they always continue to share that bond that makes them what they are, happy and in love."

Everyone toasts us, and afterwards we hear a faint throat clear. Bella and I both turn to see Peter standing up.

"Hi," he says shaking a little. "Bella, you are my big sister and my hero. You always tried to keep me safe. You've always had a big heart, and I was the only one to see, that was until Grandpa Anthony came into our lives. When we were around him, I would find that you smiled more, seem calmer and happier. When he left us, you were so sad. We decided to run away. I remember you said we were going to find a place to call home, somewhere that I would be safe, always. Only a few minutes later I ran into Edward, literally. I was even more surprised to find him sitting at our table. When I sat down and looked at him, thoughts of Grandpa popped into my head. Of course, when we came home, we found out that he was Grandpa's grandson. It only took me a few days to know that he didn't just look like Grandpa, but had the same heart as what he did. I knew he was sent to us, that he was our home. You fought it, and the more you fought, the more you knew you were wanting and needing to open up to him. When we had to leave, I saw a part of you—a part of us—seemed to have stayed at the ranch with Edward. But it was not until after saying goodbye to Mom, that I saw a change in you, Sis. Your eyes started to have a sparkle in them, more so when you were helping with the dogs, but also if you got an email from Edward. The more you talked to each other, the more I believed you were meant to be together. I love you, Bella; you are my big sister and my hero. I know that your heart will be safe with Edward, because he is your home. Thank you, Edward, you saved us, but even more so, you showed Bella that she was and _is_ worth love and happiness." Bella jumps up running over to Peter, holding him to her. I get up to go to them, scanning the room to see most people are wiping away their tears.

"I will always love you; you're my home, too," Bella says softy to Peter, and I kiss his head as I wrap my arms around my wife and our little brother. Once they are both calm, I lead Bella back to her seat. I give a short speech knowing that I have plans to tell Bella just how much she means to me when we are alone.

The music starts for our first dance in public today, and I lead Bella to the dance floor. I hold her as close as I can, as I spin her around the room. It only take seconds for her hearty chuckle to be heard by all.

I sadly hand her over, first to my father, and then Peter. I don't even try to hide my possessiveness, when I get her back in my arms. The night seems to pass us by so quickly, and I'm glad when I'm driving us home again. I arrive at the ranch and park the car. I turn to see Bella's sound asleep. I chuckle gently, getting out of the car. I open the house up before going back and picking her up and carrying her up to our room. I take my time undressing her, not wanting to wake my sleeping beauty. Once the dress is off, I remove her bra, but leave her panties as they are. I tuck her into bed and go lock up the house. Returning to our room, I strip down to my boxers. I hang the tux and wedding dress up, before climbing into bed next to her. As soon as I pull her to me, she turns placing her head on my chest. I kiss the top of her head, whispering a goodnight to her as we both fall into a deep sleep.

When I wake in the morning, I can feel the grin that is plastered on my face.

"Hmm," Bella hums out.

I kiss Bella's lips as she keeps humming. Slowly her eyes flicker open.

"Good morning, honey, how is my lovely wife?" I say softly. I watch her smile, but it quickly disappears. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"I can't believe I fell asleep on you, on our wedding night."

I chuckle, only a little, because of the heartbreaking look on Bella's face.

"I can't believe I fell asleep on our wedding night," Bella mutters out as she hides her face.

"It was a long day, honey. I fell asleep not too long after you."

"But we were meant to ..." she trails off and I kiss her chin. "Does this mean we're not really married?"

I pull back and raise my eyebrow at her.

"Is having sex not the last thing to be done to seal the marriage?"

I grin and nod. "Yes, that's what they used to believe, and still is believed by many. But make no mistake about it, you are my wife, and we will consummate this marriage, soon. But sadly we don't have time right now, as we need to head to the airport soon." I hug her close to me and kiss the side of her head.

I slide out of bed and move to the bathroom. "Edward?"

"Yes?" I call looking over my shoulder to see that she is sitting up looking down at herself.

"Why do I only have panties on?"

I chuckle and rub the back of my neck. "I thought wearing a bra all night might hurt and I didn't want to move you around too much in case I woke you." Bella shrugs and nods, as she picks up my shirt and walks over to me.

"Thank you for taking care of me."

"I'll always take care of you, honey." I kiss her and we set about our morning. By late-evening, we arrive at our honeymoon cottage.

* * *

**A/N: Well how was the honeymoon? There are two more regular chapters to go and then the epilogue. See you tomorrow. **


	31. Chapter 31

**All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

I pick Bella up carrying her through the door kissing her softly. I place her down at the edge of the bed. "I'll go and get our bags and be right back."

I quickly pick them up, heading back to Bella who's looking around the room. I hold my arms open for her and she walks right into them. "We have a freshly filled, jacuzzi bath here, feel like joining me?" Bella bites her lip as she bobs her head.

"Okay, I'll meet you in there." I kiss her forehead and I make my way into the bathroom. I turn on the heat for the pool, and set it up, making the place look nice. I light some candles and even get a bottle of wine and two glasses. After laying two towels down, I strip and get in. It takes another five minutes for a clearly nervous looking Bella to walk in with a towel wrapped around her. I turn around to give her some privacy. I can hear the movement of the water as she approaches me.

"It looks amazing in here, thank you."

I turn to her smiling. "You came into my life and turned it upside down and inside out. There were times I wanted to strangle you, when you seemed to keep me at arm's length. Slowly, you started to let me in. You showed me your heart, and what a heart you have," I sigh. "You truly are the strongest, most loving person I have ever met in my life. I can't even tell you when my feelings for you began to change, only that they did. First, you were scared of me and pushed me away. Later you became my friend, and I found not only did I want to talk to you, but I enjoyed it. I missed you so much, when you would leave after visiting. The pain of you leaving increased each time. When you asked if you could spend the summer with me, my heart just about leaped out of my chest. To have you with me for three straight months was a dream come true." I brush her hair back bringing her a little closer as I soften my voice to a whisper. "When you kissed me on the fourth of July – wow, my head left orbit. All I could hear was our hearts beating as one. All I could think of was how soft your lips were, and how I wanted to touch them with mine again. You filled a gap in my life that I didn't even know was there. You have become my life—my need, my want. All I want is for you to be happy for the rest of your life. I love you, Bella Cullen."

Her lips are on mine as soon as _Cullen_ is out of my mouth. Her legs wrap around my waist and I pull back a little.

"You ready for this?"

"Yes, I want to give myself to you; give you everything I have, everything I can and will be. I love you, too."

I nod once, before I place my lips on hers again.

I slowly open my eyes as last night's events circulate through my mind. I moan out a little at the image of Bella reaching her peak, while lying in our bed enters my mind.

"With a moan like that, there's no need for me to ask what you are thinking about."

I turn to see Bella is looking my way.

"How long have you been awake?" I ask, as I turn brushing her hair from her face.

"I've been awake for a little bit."

"You should have woken me."

"No, you needed your sleep."

"How are you feeling?" I ask, as I look her up and down.

"I'm okay. I was a little sore. That's what woke me up. I took some pain medicine and I'm glad to say that it's worked."

I frown a little. "I'm sorry you are or were hurting."

"It was to be expected, remember. Besides, it was a really good kind of hurt."

"Hmm, what would you like to do? There's an amazing beach outside, there's also a marketplace not too far from here?"

"Can't we just stay like this?" I grin and roll on top of her.

"That sounds like the best plan." I run my hand up her leg. I can feel my stomach grumble that's quickly followed by Bella's doing the same.

"But I do think we should eat," I laugh.

Bella chuckles and tries to hide her face.

"Don't hide your face from me, my beautiful wife," I say as I get out of bed and pull on my boxer shorts. I turn and hand her my shirt with a smirk, knowing she will be naked beneath it.

"What do you say to eggs and bacon?" Bella's stomach grumbles loudly and I chuckle. "That clearly was a _yes_ vote from your tummy, so let's go eat."

I drag her along to where the kitchen is and start to cook our breakfast, as she sets the table. My eyes scan up her legs and I can see her ass peeking out from the bottom of my shirt. As I feel myself harden, I clear my throat to hide the moan, when she leans across the table.

"You okay?" Bella asks with a little frown and worry on her face.

"Honey, I am more than okay." I smile bringing over our plates of food setting them down on the table. I pull her into my lap and she moans as she realizes how hard I am. Breakfast ends up being a very romantic and playful experience. We feed each other and share kisses and nibbles as we do.

"So, my love, where would you like to go?"

"Anywhere, I'll even be happy to just stay in this room with you."

I chuckle, leaning in and kiss her. "I would love to keep you here all to myself. But I promised that I would show you a little bit of the world a little at a time. Come on, honey, let's get dressed and we'll just walk around."

As soon as we're dressed, we head out. We stroll through the little town, holding hands as I show her some of my favorite places. We even eat out at one of the local restaurants. When we get home, we change and hit some of the nightlife, before heading to bed to make love throughout the night.

The two weeks we are here pass much like our first day. We are sad to leave our 'cozy cottage for two' life here, but we miss our ranch. The smile and love on my wife's face, when we finally return home and enter our house is what makes me the happiest.

~*_BNB_*~

Bella and I enjoy spending our third Christmas together, and our first as a married couple. The days seem to pass nicely and we are now into the new year.

"Bella, you all set to head to work?"

"Hmm, yeah," she mumbles.

I frown and move to her. "What's wrong, honey?" I ask as I wrap my arms around her. I move her hair a little, so that I can kiss her neck softly.

"I'm late, and I have been feeling rather dizzy and sick in the mornings." I swallow and turn her around, so that I can see her face.

"How long, I mean how late?"

"Two weeks," Bella says softly ducking her head. "I forgot. I know it's stupid, but just didn't think about it, until Alice asked if I have any spare feminine products when she was here yesterday and she started."

If Bella is pregnant that means we got a honeymoon baby, thinking of that makes me smile again. I swallow again bringing her face up, and I notice she looks upset. "Bella, this is a good thing, why are you upset, honey?"

"What about Alice?"

I let out a breath knowing that Alice and Jasper have been trying for a baby for about two months now. "She'll be fine with it; happy actually, I'm sure of it. I'm more than sure that she will have her own baby soon as well. Alice's cycle is all over the place; it always has been. It is going to take a little more time for them to calculate when she ovulates. I could test you when we get to the clinic."

Bella shakes her head smirking. "You're a vet, have you forgotten again?"

I chuckle kissing her nose. "I know that I am; however, I happen to know where I can get a pregnancy test quickly, right next to the office." I bite my lip looking down at her.

"You just want to be the one to test me, right?"

I place my forehead to hers. "Yeah, I do."

"That sounds good, but I know Leah will tell Jake and we need to tell the family first if we are. Alice left some test kits here. How about we use one of those?"

I drag her to the bathroom and she chuckles as she has to run a little to keep up with me. "You pee and I'll grab one of those tests."

I walk out of the door and stop, when it comes to me, that not only did I not know Alice had left some here, I don't know where they have been put. I turn peeking my head back in to the bathroom, seeing that Bella is holding one out to me. I chuckle taking the test box from her and open it.

"Okay, you need to pee on the end of this," I say handing her the white stick, after removing the cap.

"You're going to watch?"

"Uh, yeah," I bob my head.

She chuckles as she pulls down her jeans and panties. "You, my husband, are a freak sometimes."

"Yeah, just pee on the tip of the stick, and hurry up already," I say excitedly.

She does and hands me the stick, which I quickly cap and place on the sink counter. I wash my hands and she comes over still chuckling at me and washes hers. I pull Bella into my arms and hold her close. "Three minutes and we'll know if we're going to have a baby," I say hearing the excitement in my voice.

"You do know that if I am, he or she will have to stay in here for another eight months, give or take a few weeks, right?" Bella takes my hand placing it on her flat belly. Instead of answering her question, I pull her more to me, kissing her lips softly. I run my fingertips up and down her back, as her fingers weave into my hair. By the time my hands have descended fully to her bottom, our kiss has heated up. I pick her up and place her on the bathroom counter. I pull back from her as my watch beeps letting us know the test is ready to be viewed.

"Do you want to see it?" I ask with my eyes going to the test a little.

Bella shakes her head. "No, you do it."

I bob my head, before kissing her softly. I let out a deep breath as I pick up the test. My eyes go to the plus sign right away and I feel like my face is going to break from the huge smile that I now have on it. "We're going be parents!" I pull her to me, kissing her with a little more force than what I used the last time. Quickly, I pull her to me spinning her around. "I really fucking love you," I shout out then kiss her again.

We arrive at the clinic a little late, but I smile as I walk through the door. "Sorry, everyone, I'll just get set up and be right with you," I say to the people who are smirking at me. The way they are looking at me and Bella, makes me think they can see our good news, clearly written on my face.

~*_BNB_*~

The first few weeks pass us by slowly and I am more than sure it is because we decide to keep the news between ourselves for now. Max, my dad's partner at the medical office, looked Bella over and passed her to Jessica, who's the town Nurse. Jessica was more than happy to scan Bella outside of Dad's working hours. Seeing our baby on the screen brought tears to Bella's eyes, which in turn brought tears to mine.

We just had our twelve-week scan and as everything looks good, we are having a family dinner so that we can tell everyone at one time.

Bella, who has been a little worried about how everyone, mostly Alice, will react, has not stopped cooking since we got home four hours ago.

"Honey, what do you need me to do?" I ask wrapping my arms around her as she stirs the gravy in the pan.

"I'm good, everything is almost done," she replies.

I run my hand down and place it on the tiny bump that is starting to shape. "Are you sure?" I start placing soft kisses on her neck and she hums out at me.

"Yeah," she says with a mixed moan. I chuckle as I keep kissing her.

"You think we have time for a quickie?"

"Yeah," Bella moans again.

"Bella," I groan a little hearing Peter's yell.

"Damn, honey, you want to greet them and I'll finish this gravy off?"

Bella smirks and looks down to my hard cock, which seems to have a mind of its own. She _innocently_ brushes her hand across it and I feel as if it's trying to burst out of my pants.

"It only needs another five or so minutes. Try it and add salt or whatever, if you think it needs it."

I kiss her as I bob my head. "See you shortly."

Bella walks off and I keep stirring. By the time it's ready, I feel calmer and my hard cock has softened greatly. I turn off the stove and walk into the living room. I see my girl with Peter hugging her. Peaches and Newton are at her feet.

"Evening," I say as everyone turns and looks at me. Alice and Jasper both have a smirk that tells me they know why I stayed in the kitchen for a bit before coming out.

"Dinner's ready, shall we all head to the table?" Everyone bobs their heads as they get up.

Mom, Alice and Bella bring the food out as everyone sits at the table I set up earlier.

"Can I say grace?" Peter asks.

"Sure," we all say and he closes his eyes.

"Hi, God, thank you for this food we are about to eat. Please bless my friends and family and those I don't know. Please let the babies come safely into this world."

Bella and I gasp and turn and look at him.

"Amen," he says with a frown as he looks at us.

"How did you know?" Bella asks, as the rest of the table looks between Bella, Peter and I.

"Grandpa told me. He was laughing about it, because you haven't noticed yet," he says looking at me.

I tilt my head at him. "What? I know that Bella's pregnant?" There are gasps around the table, but I carry on talking. "That's why we invited everyone here tonight for dinner."

"You're going have a baby, Bella?" Peter asks in a surprised voice.

"Yeah, but you just said Grandpa told you," Bella says sounding unsure.

"No, he told me Peaches and Newton were going to have babies."

"Peaches is going to … what – she's pregnant?" Bella ask looking at me, before I can say a word she's up and walking away.

I jump up following her. She crouches down petting Peaches, who's lying beside Newton. I join her feeling Peaches' belly, and sure enough, I can feel the puppies. "She's definitely pregnant," I say with a chuckle, unsure how the hell I missed it.

Bella starts to chuckle and rolls her eyes. "I think you were too busy playing doctor to notice." I kiss Bella's head and stand up, before helping her to stand. When we turn to go back to the dining room, the whole family's looking at us.

"Well," Mom says.

"Yes, Peaches is pregnant."

My mom frowns rolling her eyes. "Well, geez, I'm certainly happy for her and Newton, but what's this about my girl?"

I put my arm around Bella smiling. "Yeah, we're having a baby."

Mom claps her hands and she lets out a little shriek then hugs us.

"Alice, I'm sorry," Bella says softly and Alice frowns.

"Whatever are you sorry for?"

"Well, I know you want a baby, and now ..." Bella trails off and Alice chuckles.

"I'll have my baby when the time is right; just like now the time is right for you." Alice hugs Bella to her and kisses her head. "Stop being a worry-wart. You've got this little one to look after."

The rest of dinner goes by with us all chatting. Since Mom has been feeling little bored, she asks if she can decorate the nursery for us. Both Bella and I agree right away, knowing she will make an amazing room for our child.

The last month and a half has passed by quickly and Bella's small bump is growing. I love to touch it as often as I can. Now, it's the end of April and we're at the town's Easter celebration. We're walking around the town watching the younger kids play the games.

"Bella," Jessica says and her hands go to Bella's bump. "You're still so tiny, if I didn't know differently, I'd never know there's a baby there," Jessica chuckles.

"Well, trust me, he or she tells me "I'm here" all the time," I joke.

"Yeah, I may not look it, but I have weird cravings," Bella says slowly.

I look to her seeing she's looking down. I follow their path with my eyes, which widen drastically when I see Molly is dressed in a pink bunny suit. Needless to say, she does not look happy.

"Why ..." Bella trails off pointing down at Molly.

"Oh, isn't this just the cutest ever?" Jessica says as she picks up Molly hugging her. Molly hisses and glares at Jessica and I cover my mouth to muffle my laugh.

"Yes, so adorable. Hmm, we're meeting Peter for the egg hunt, so we'll talk to you a little later," Bella says almost questioningly.

Jessica bobs her head as she waves walking away with Molly.

"Should we be worried for Molly?" Bella asks as she looks at the way Jessica went.

"Nah, she looks like she can handle herself," I say with a light chuckle. "Beside, Jessica is good to her. I have no worries about Molly the cat being cared for. Come on, let's get to this egg hunt."

Bella sits on the blanket as I help Peter run all over the town looking for eggs. He managed to find ten out of the twelve eggs allotted per child and seems happy with the amount he got. It's not overly late when we arrive back to the ranch to find our mom and dad there making an Easter feast for our extended family.

* * *

**A/N: We wanted to address this because there have been a few comments of 'bring on the lemons' now. There is no stellar lemons or graphic sex in this story. We will have more of this stuff in coming stories, but it just did not feel right in this story. This story was about so much more than detailed sex. We hope this doesn't disappoint too many of you, but we have to follow what our hearts tell us too. Thank you for reading and reviewing this story, there is one more regular chapter and then there is a Epilogue which will be half Edward POV and half Bella POV. **


	32. Chapter 32

**Last regular chapter, tomorrow is the epilogue.**

* * *

**Chapter 32**

I stand with Bella on the outside of the paddock, watching Peter take his riding test on Storm. My hand slowly threads with Bella's as I move a little closer to her. The wind blows and for a second I feel and smell my Grandpa. I frown looking to the other side of Bella, feeling more off as I look back at Peter. There is something about this that's causing me to have a déjà vu feeling. I shake it off and clap as Peter passes the test with flying colors. Once Peter dismounts, he takes the saddle off and gives Storm a good brushing down. When he is done grooming Storm, he feeds him his lunch. Peter and Bella head into the house, leaving me to check on the other animals, before heading in myself.

"Bella, how is the baby?" I ask, because she is sick of hearing me ask how she's doing.

"She's doing fine. I'm fine, too, before you ask. I'm just looking forward to her being out now."

I chuckle a little. Bella swears that we are having a girl. I'm placing my money on a boy. I walk into the kitchen and see her trying to shift the bushel basket of apples.

"Honey, what in the heck are you doing?" I say as I run in and taking the heavy basket from her.

"I needed to move them. I need the space to make apple pie." I swallow tilting my head as that déjà vu feeling crashes over me again.

I wrap my arms around her, kissing her neck. "No heavy lifting, love, leave that to your old man."

"You're not old."

"I'm older than you, and I'm your man. I love you," I say softly as we pull apart. My head turns to Peter who's at the table eating away. It's then that it clicks in my head. I saw this in my dream, the one my grandpa came to me in. As I slowly turn back to Bella, Peter's drawing he did for me way back in the beginning catches my eye. I pick it up and smile knowing this is my grandpa's way of telling me he's watching over us.

"You felt him out there, too, didn't you?"

I look to Bella and close my eyes, only moving my head a little. I open my eyes and move close to Bella. "Yeah, I did." I lean in and kiss her lips.

"Peaches is having her babies," Peter yells. Bella and I pull a part moving to where Peaches is.

It takes Peaches eight hours to deliver all seven of her pups, and she takes on the mother role right away with Newton right next to her.

"This will be us in a few months," I say kissing her neck.

"I know; I can't wait."

**~*_BNB_*~**

It is Bella's twenty-first birthday tomorrow, and we're heading out for dinner tonight, knowing that tomorrow will be spent with the family. After that, we'll be staying close to home, because Bella is due in two weeks. I re-enact our first date, including what we eat and drink. The full-term Bella seems to be relaxed and happy. She even dances with me for ages. I text to let our parents know we are heading back home. "I had a real good time tonight," Bella says sounding a little sleepily.

"I did, too, honey," I reply as I kiss her hand.

"My eyes go to Bella as she shifts in her seat."

"You okay?" I ask and she sighs.

"My back's a little sore again. I just can't seem to get comfortable."

I frown a little hating that she is hurt, but I also know back pain is somewhat common in the later months of pregnancy. With her being of small stature, she is bound to have discomfort from being so full with baby.

"We should be home in about thirty minutes," I say. No sooner than the words have left my mouth, the car makes a clunking and banging sound and I feel it pull to the side. I stop the car and jump out.

"Damn it," I say pulling at my hair seeing the flat tire. I go to Bella's door and open it to talk to her. "We've got a flat tire, love. This shouldn't take too long."

She unbuckles her seatbelt and I reach in stopping her.

"You stay in here," I say giving her a peck on the cheek.

I close the door and go to the trunk. I get out the spare and take it around to the front. I then go back to get the jack. I move my vet bag and some other things out of the way. I frown when I still don't see the jack.

"Honey," I yell as I make my way back around to the door, "have you seen the ..." I trail off when I look at Bella and she looks to be in pain. "Bella?" I say alarmingly.

She shakes her head slightly. "It's nothing. Just the pain in my back's getting worse. Maybe I should straighten my legs a little or stretch out some?"

I close her door and move to my side of the car. I get in and smile at her placing my hand on her bump. "Okay, honey, we'll just stretch out here for a bit, you can lean on me." She starts to pant and I can feel her body tighten. I rub my hands across her belly and I can feel her contractions. She is having quite strong contractions from the feel of it.

"When did your back start getting sore?" I ask calmly.

"This afternoon," she pants out.

I frown looking at her in shock. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you would worry and then cancel our plans for tonight."

I kiss her lips softly. "You're right, I more than likely would have."

"Edward?" she says in a fear-filled voice.

I pull back from her just a little to see that she has tears in her eyes.

"My water just broke."

I take a deep breath. "Okay, let's get you in the backseat so you can stretch out and then I'll call Dad, okay?"

She nods and lets out a sob at the same time.

"It's going to be okay." I kiss her before jumping out the car and running around to her side to help her out. As soon as she's in, I speed dial my dad as I get more things out of the trunk.

"_You are currently unable to make a call right now,"_ I hear the recorded voice from my cell.

I pull the device from my ear looking at see that I don't have a signal.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," I mutter out heading back to Bella.

"Okay, I have something for you to change in to," I say handing her one of my big t-shirts I keep in the car for times I do house calls and get dirty. I help her change and bag up her wet clothes.

"Is Dad coming soon?" she asks in a bit of a panicky voice.

"Ahh," I say and she looks at me worryingly. "Bella don't get upset or panic, but my cell doesn't have any signal," I say as I check again. Seeing that it's the same, I look back at Bella with a grin. "But it's okay, you've got me."

"You're a VET," Bella grits out and I chuckle as I put on some sterile gloves from my bag.

"I'm just going to check you, so I know where we're at."

Bella eyes widen as her eyes travel up my arm where the gloves cover my skin. "How far in are you planning on checking?"

I snap the end of my second glove that goes to my elbow.

"They are the only gloves I have in my bag," I say with a slight chuckle.

"Great, I am going to give birth like a cow!"

I chuckle a little more, and then swallow, knowing that Bella is at the crowning stage.

"Love, I have good news," I say in a light tone. She looks at me with her face covered in sweat looking tired and in pain. "You're at the stage where you're ready to push."

Some small tears fall from her eyes, but she still bobs her head.

"I swear to you, honey, it'll be all right."

"Okay, let's do this," Bella says through gritted teeth as she pushes.

It feels like Bella has been pushing to no avail for hours, where in fact it's been only ten minutes. My heart starts to speed up as I see our baby's head. "Stop pushing, honey," I say knowing I need to check to see if the cord is around the neck. A flash of light hits the side of my face, but I keep my eyes on Bella.

"Okay, one more big push and our baby will be here," I say and she starts to push and I help guide the baby out.

"It a boy," I say as he faintly starts to cry.

"Edward," I turn my head, when I hear my name, seeing both my father and Jasper running toward my car. I pass our boy to Bella.

"Dad's here," I say and she nods, as she places a soft kiss on our son's head.

"Bella had the baby," I say when they reach the car. Dad flies past me and looks Bella over. I move round to the other side and open the door slowly. I carefully lift Bella's head and shoulders up and slide in.

"The EMTs will be here soon," Jasper says.

I only bob my head at him, enjoying looking down at my wife and son.

"Anthony," Bella says softly.

"I think that's the perfect name for him."

I know right away she was naming our son after someone who not only brought us together, but also has been watching over us closely. Bella's face lights up as she softly murmurs words of love to Anthony.

Seeing her now it's hard to imagine the hurt girl she once was. She has managed to reshape her life and become whole. In that process she helped me become complete, as well. Everyone has the ability to become strong; sometimes they just need the correct guidance. Going through abuse of any kind is not an easy road for anyone to travel. My wife is living proof that those who are abused can have a good outcome, it just takes time, love and learning.

She took the horrible childhood she had and with love from others she has become a strong woman. She was bent not broken. Now she is whole and gives to me, the pieces that make me whole.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so it is a bo, not a girl like Bella thought she was having, and they named him after Grandpa. As said above the epilogue posts tomorrow, so we hope that you love it. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. See you tomorrow with the end. **


	33. Chapter 33

**Well here it is the end of the story. As always all things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, WeeKittyAndTAT own this storyline idea and all things that are not Twilight Saga related, no copyright infringement is intended in our use of the Twilight Saga characters names or appearances.**

**Special heart felt appreciation goes out to all the gals who keep us readable. We don't always agree with each and everything you give or tell us, but we love and appreciate all that you do, thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter 33**

**Fifteen years later.**

I stand leaning on the doorjamb watching Bella with the dogs. About ten years ago we decided to open our own abused animal shelter which is ran by Bella and Emily. Emily is Leah and Jacob's oldest daughter, by a whole seven minutes over her siblings.

While I am proud of Bella, I also miss her working closely with me. I know it's silly, since her building is just next door to the clinic, but it still feels too far away.

The last fifteen years have mostly been very good to our family and friends. There has been some upheaval for both Bella and Peter in their healing, like when Harry, an old friend of Charlie's became very ill. He suffered major dementia and forgot what happened to Charlie. He would often start to yell at Bella, not only thinking she was Tanya, but also thinking she had killed his friend. We all knew he was sick, but it was hard. We understood he was not being intentionally evil or cruel, but at the same time this caused Bella and Peter a lot of heartache.

Another time was when the men that Charlie had sold Bella to were arrested for human trafficking. It was all over the news and I couldn't keep it from Bella, no matter how much I wanted to. Hearing what these men put those young girls through, how hard their lives had been, and the years of therapy they would now have to go through, hit us all hard. Knowing what those girls went through was difficult, but knowing their fate was actually intended for someone we all love so much, _my_ Bella, was really more than we could bear for a while.

Through this, Bella always kept her head up. There were only a few times that I saw the angry girl in her again. She always worked through it, by using her therapy methods and using her sand art. The emotions and tales she told doing these sand stories were amazing.

Over the years she has made more than thirty sand stories, most have been shared with the family. Only a very few, including the first one she shared, were solely for me. Some were quite personal. She made them just to show me how much she has healed as well as how much she loves me.

I walk slowly to Bella, wrapping my arm around her; with my other hand I flick her hair out of the way and kiss her neck softly. "How was today?" I ask in between my kisses.

"I found a home for three of them, so they will be leaving tonight."

I chuckle a little at the pout on her face.

"We already have five dogs, my love, any more and we'd be classified as the scary dog family."

Peaches had three litters of puppies with Newton, before passing away at the ripe old age of twelve. Newton couldn't live after losing his mate and passed away about three months later. Thankfully, we had decided to keep one puppy from each litter they had. Over the last ten years, the three of them have grown to be great dogs to have. Of course, we neutered the two males, Aro and Caius, and spayed the female, Didyme. We also found ourselves adopting male and female puppies about six years back. They were from a puppy mill that was shut down, two counties over. The male Amun, and his mate Kachiri, are bullmastiffs. They are both done having puppies now, but have had four successful litters. The money from the sale of their puppies, all thirty-six of them, went into helping support a program Bella created—H.A.L.L.—Helping Animals Live Longer. H.A.L.L. makes sure house pets are vaccinated and sterilized for low or no cost in our tri-county area. Jake and I both donate about twenty hours a month to help support the program.

"I know, I'm just going miss them so much."

I keep kissing her and slide my hand under her top. "Do you think we have some time, before they get here?" I ask on a moan, which feeling her silky skin always does to me. I want to spend some alone time, or as alone as we're going to get, with my wife.

"They won't be here for another hour, and we have loads of time after that. Mom ..." Bella stopped calling Mom, Mamma E, not long after we had our daughter Tanya. She knew if she could love two kids equally, then she could have two Moms too. "She's taking Anthony and Tanya for a long weekend, so we can spend your birthday together, as a couple."

"So I have three nights and three days with you?" I ask as I remove her top.

"It will be four nights, four days all total. We'll get the kids and dogs back after school on Tuesday or after we arrive home."

I nod at her as I go for her neck. I move her slowly to her small office. We spend the next forty-five minutes making love. We only just finished getting redressed, when the new dog owner arrives. After a teary farewell to them, we head straight to the hotel as Bella has already packed our suitcase in the car.

The weekend passes with Bella and me staying in our hotel room and using room service. We more than enjoyed our time alone. It was amazing and wonderful to spend the time talking and laughing, as well as making love for hours.

**~*_BNB_*~**

Bella and I arrive home feeling refreshed, happy and eager to see our kids and the dogs.

"Mom, Dad," Tanya, our twelve-year-old yells as she runs to us, "I missed you so much."

I chuckle as she wraps her arms around both of us. Tanya has my green eyes, but looks a lot like her mother. The only thing she has, that has not come from either Bella or me, is her almost white blond hair. I know this has come from the grandmother for whom she is named. When the town found out that Bella had no pictures of her birth mother, they rallied around to find ones that they themselves had taken and gave them to Bella and Peter. They each got several pictures in the end.

"I missed you, too, sweetie. Were you good for Grandma and Grandpa?"

"Yes, Mom, _I_ was as good as gold."

"Yeah, fool's gold," Anthony says as he walks to us. He gives his mother a hug, something I'm proud, that at age fifteen, he still does willingly.

"Aunty Bella," Alice's youngest child yells running out with the dogs all following her. "Tell them I _am _big enough to take the doggies out."

Bella bends down and scoops Maria into her arms. "I know you are a big girl, and you do real well with Aro, Caius, and Didyme."

"See I told you," Maria says, turning to face her two older brothers, Phil and James. They both roll their eyes at her.

"Aunty Bella didn't say you were big enough, only that you do well. Beside we're all over ten, and you're still a baby," James says as he points to himself his brother Phil, Anthony and Tanya.

"Pardon me, what did you just say young man?"

I hold back my chuckle as James pales under Bella's motherly stare.

"But she's only six, Aunty Bella, and Tanya is the youngest after her, and she's twelve."

"I know, but that doesn't mean she can't help take the dogs on a walk. What did your mom and dad say?"

"That _she_ was to come, too," all the kids say together with a sigh. Bella places Maria down and we watch as the kids all walk away with the three dogs. I glance over to the porch and see that Amun and Kachiri are both lazing away in the shade.

"I think we need to have Alice arrange another play date for Maria with Kelly."

I chuckle, but nod at her in agreement. About ten years ago, Molly the cat passed away from old age; she _was,_ after all, eighteen. Jessica took it very hard. She was grieving and Reverend Cope got her into a church-run grief support group to help. The support group was run by Reverend Michael. They seemed to hit it off right from the start. Jessica claimed that she was unsure if she should date him or not. Right up until she heard his last name was Newton, and that sealed her fate to him she said. They have been happily married now for eight years; they have six-year-old Kelly, whom they adopted. Michael just took over as head of the church, from Reverend Cope, who has retired along with Mrs. Cope and continue to live here in town.

Bella and I walk into the house, finding everyone in the kitchen. "Hi, thought I heard your voices, did you have a good weekend away?"

I grin bobbing my head at Mom as Bella hugs her.

"Yes, we did. We had a great time. Thank you for looking after the kids," Bella says to her as she moves to hug Dad.

"No problem. They were as good as gold," my mom says as I kiss her cheek.

I leave Bella to help set the table, as I take our bags upstairs. By the time I get back downstairs, I see that Peter, and Rose and Emmett's oldest daughter, Charlotte, had arrived.

"Hi, Peter," I say as I mess his hair like I've always done. He gives me a weak grin back, and I frown at the fact that he looks worried.

"Peter?" Bella says touching his arm lightly. He let out a long breath.

"Can I have a quick word?" Bella and I both nod at him and follow him out the room, while Charlotte goes over to talk to the others.

I watch Peter pace around my office floor pulling at the back of his neck. "I want to ask Charlotte to be my wife. I just have no idea what to say to Emmett."

I grin, but hold back my chuckle knowing full well this will be a field trip for Emmett.

"This is the ring I got for her." He walks over handing the ring to Bella, and I see her eyes have lit up looking at it.

"This is really beautiful. Do you want me to be with you when you talk to Emmett?"

I chuckle outright this time, as I can see that Mama Bella is in full force. She too, is more than aware of how Emmett will take some pleasure in having some fun with Peter.

"No, Bella, I think I should do it alone. I'm just worried about what he will say. Maybe if I ask Rose to be there, too? What if they think I'm not good enough? What if I become like Charlie?"

Bella moves closer to him stretching up to cradle his face in her hands. "You are _nothing_ like him, _nothing_. As far back as I can remember there was always something dark around him and in him. I have seen you and Charlotte together, and I see that you love her as much as Edward loves me, and I know you would never hurt her. Just as I know he would never hurt me."

Peter's eyes drop to the ground. "I ... I just worry sometimes, sis. He hurt us so much. I never want to do that to Charlotte, or any kids we have. I ..."

Bella's eyes go to me with worry and need in them. I give her a wink and a small smile as I move forward.

"Peter, has something happened?"

Peter rubs his face and looks at me. "Last night I had this kid come in," Peter decided to follow our father's footsteps and become a doctor, and right now he is doing his residency at the local hospital. "They said he fell down the stairs." Peter stops and chuckles humorlessly. "I was looking at his broken arm and the parents were fighting about how long it had taken them to be seen. It was as if they weren't worried about their son, only the time they had to wait. Then the dad moaned about how he had to work all day without eating, because she spent all his money. Wanting some quiet time with the boy, I gave them some of my own money and sent them to the cafeteria. I called a nurse in and the kid seemed to be in more pain. I looked him over, and we saw the marks. I immediately called in the attending doctor, knowing this was abuse. The boy, he was so afraid he reminded me of myself, and he was even more afraid to say what happened. The burn marks on his back sealed it for the lead doctor, and he called in social services. They arrived just before the parents returned from spending the twenty I gave them. The dad instantly flipped out and smacked the boy while saying horrible things to him. I just wanted to kill the dad. I've never felt so angry in my life."

I move to Peter and Bella knowing they are both upset over the story he just recounted. "Did you hit him?"

Peter looks to me in shock, but shakes his head.

"See? You controlled it. You felt angry, but didn't lose it. Maybe you should speak with someone again. Talk to Alice, because being a doctor in a busy hospital you will see this again and again."

"He's right, Peter, life is hard and you work long hours. Just make sure you see the signs of being stressed, before they break you down. I will always be here for you, _always_."

Peter wraps his arms around Bella hugging her close to him.

"Okay, enough of the emotional stuff, I'm going to go and talk to Emmett. I'll be back."

I smile a little at Bella as we walk back in and help the rest of the family with dinner. The kids and the dogs arrive back, and they all run to wash their hands as Maria seems to be the only one to remember to take the dogs to their room and give them fresh water. Once she's done, she runs to Jasper who picks her up, so she can wash her hands.

"Did you have a good time, baby?"

"Yeah, but the boys were mean to me again."

Jasper turns and looks at the two boys who are shaking their heads at him. "We weren't; she's just trying to get us into trouble," James says with a bob of his head.

"I think you two are able to get yourself into enough trouble without her help. We'll be speaking to the three of you as soon as we get home," Jasper says, using his cop voice on them. Both the boys pout, and I look to Anthony and Tanya who also look sheepish. I give them another look to say we'll be talking later as well.

"The rest of them are just coming in, so we should head into the dining room," Mom says.

We had just sat down when Kate, Garrett and their big kids walk in. They are followed by a grinning Peter and Emmett. Rose looks happy, but teary, and Mac is also smiling happily. They all seem to stay this way all through dinner, making the others, including Charlotte, wonder what in the world is going on.

The second dinner is finished, Peter grabs Charlotte and pulls her out with him for a walk. As the door clicks closed, Rose and Bella hug as they burst into tears. Over the years Bella and Rose have become close. Rose still feels guilty for the many years she mistreated Bella. Rose has always said she hates that she couldn't see what was clearly in front of her.

It was about two years after we were married that she and Bella talked – I mean really talked. They got a lot out in the open and seemed to draw a line in the sand, and moved on from it. They, along with Alice, Kate and Leah, have become more like sisters – very close sisters.

"What's going on? Is someone dying or something?" James asks looking between them. He only turns when Alice gives him a hefty pinch on his earlobe.

"No, and you'll find out in about hour," she says, rolling her eyes.

"Grandpa?" we all ask and she nods at us with a grin. She and Peter still have the odd dream where Grandpa will come to them telling them happy news. In a way this has strengthened Alice and Peter's bond; like they share something just between them, and they don't feel so alone.

It's not too long before Peter and a happy Charlotte arrive back to the house. Bella is on her feet instantly pulling Charlotte into a hug. "I can't wait to have you as a sister-in-law," Bella bubbles.

"Hey," Emmett says getting everyone's attention. "Alice and Bella see Rose as a sister, and after they marry her daughter, well they'll be legal family. Does anyone besides me find that just a little odd?"  
We all look at each other then back to Emmett. "No, it's just you dear," Rose says smugly before turning to Peter. "Welcome to the family; I couldn't have picked a better husband for my daughter if I tried. You can call me Mom if you like, and maybe you could help find Mac a girl."

Peter nods before giving her a hug.

"Hey!" Mac yells as we all chuckle.

"He's got a girl; I saw him kissing Gianna," Maria says, and we all turn to her and then look at Mac who has gone red.

Rose taps her foot and Mac shrugs. "Yeah, we've been dating a few weeks," he says with a sigh at the end.

"You better hope that Jacob doesn't catch you; mind you, you're thirty and she's only twenty-two."

Mac holds up his hand and nods at Rose.

"I'll go and get wine for us, and some juice for the kids," Bella says giving me a smile and wink as she passes.

"Have you thought about if you're having a long engagement?" Kate asks as Bella comes back in with a tray of drinks.

Peter and Charlotte look at Bella and me. "We were hoping to get married in December, in the meadow. If you both don't mind sharing that with us?"

"Really, you want to get married there?" Bella asks and Peter bobs his head.

"I'd love for you to get married there, too," I say knowing my wife is already planning it all out in her head.

"Okay, I have one more thing to ask both you and Edward."

Bella tilts her head at him. "Okay, what is it?"

"I would like both of you to stand up with me—be my best man, best woman." He closes his eyes and shakes his head. "You know what I mean."

Bella nods again and jumps up hugging him again.

"I love you, sis," Peter says.

We talk about the wedding for a little bit longer and everyone heads home.

Bella and I settle the kids in and go off to the comfort of our bed.

"They looked so happy," Bella says.

"Yeah they did, and they are."

**~*_BNB_*~**

I walk out of the tent and smile; the meadow looks so much like it did when Bella and I got married.

"It's amazing," my wife murmurs.

I open my arms and Bella moves into them and I kiss the top of her head.

"Yeah it does. Emily did well getting it to look the same way as it did on our wedding day."

"Can't believe it was sixteen years ago today we got married. It doesn't feel like that. Yet at the same time my heart feels like it has always belonged to you." Bella looks at me, hoping that I'll understand what she means and I do.

"Me too, honey," I say rubbing my nose on hers. "Come on, we better get up there, he looks a little nervous."

I move my eyes to the platform and see a very sick looking Peter standing there.

"Deep breath, Peter, it's going to be fine," I say as we reach him.

Peter turns and nods at us a little and he closes his eyes. "I just want this day to be special – to be her perfect day."

"It will be, because she's marrying you, and you are marrying her," Bella says.

Peter chuckles and opens his eyes, before pulling her into a hug and kissing the top of her head.

"I agree, Peter, it will be. I remember Bella and my wedding day. Well, in that, I mean, I know what she had on, how I felt when I saw Bella walking toward me. It was the need to lock us up in our own little bubble. The heavens could have opened up and I would have never known or cared, because she was there with me, ready to become my wife."

"Okay, it's time, Bella, Edward, Peter," Alice says softly.

"See you in a few moments," Bella says giving him a kiss before walking back down with me.

I walk back down with Rose helping her to sit, before taking my place next to Peter. I turn and watch as Mac leads Bella down the aisle. Sasha, Garrett and Kate's daughter comes down next, she's Charlotte's best friend. Bella stands next to me, and Mac and Sasha move over to where Charlotte will be.

The music changes and my eyes drift to the tent door. I see Emmett walking with Charlotte, as Bella's hand folds into mine. I turn my head to her, finding myself drifting away to our private bubble, just like we always do when we lock eyes.

It has been almost nineteen years since the call that brought me home. While it still hurts that I could never say goodbye to one of the most important men in my life, I can still feel him from time to time. I know he's watching over me and my family.

Bella and Peter have healed so much since that time, and have proven time and time again that no one is ever really broken, just a little bent. With love, guidance and support anyone can become everything they could ever want to be.

***~_BNB~*_**

**Bella POV**

"Hi, Grandpa," I say out loud as I sit softly down at his grave. "I've brought you some pictures of Peter and Charlotte's wedding. They looked amazing, don't you think?" I smile a little, before opening the small box that's attached to his tombstone.

I smile as I take the pictures out adding the new ones to the bottom of the stack. I then turn them upside down and start shuffling through the memories. The very first picture I see is of Peter on Storm. I look through the others as my mind takes me back to the start.

I was sixteen and full of anger and hate. My father—if that's what he could be called—Charlie had been abusing my brother and me for years. I really can't remember a time Charlie was not smacking us around.

The townspeople seemed to believe that it was my own doing, and that I was leading Peter down the same path I was already on. It was so hard and soul-destroying, when everyone hated me. People said the most hateful things and they expected me to take it. They thought I should just take the harsh comments, because of what they had seen, been told and believed I had done.

I was no angel and I did do a lot of things that may have been wrong, but, when I _was _wrong, I always said I was sorry. But it was never good enough. No one ever thought that I sounded or acted remorseful enough. My apologies were never good enough.

Most people couldn't seem to understand it was not just me, it was them, too. To get something you first have to give. You have to open your heart and soul, as well as your mind, to see the actual person standing before you as someone you love and care about.

They couldn't see me—my point. For me, it felt like the hate was coming from all corners. Everywhere I went, I was met with harsh stares, hateful things being said about me and my family, like I wasn't even there. Then I would go home and have Charlie mentally and physically abuse me and my brother. It is no shock that the hate I felt built inside me and often boiled over. Sadly, most of the time, it was to the wrong person.

Grandpa Anthony was the only person willing to see _us, me,_ and what was happening. I was so angry that he knew my secret, my shame, the horror that awaited Peter and me every night. Then there was the pity, hurt and love in his eyes.

I had grown up only knowing a mother's and brother's love. Grandpa Anthony's love confused me greatly. In the beginning, I didn't know what he wanted from me. I wasn't sure I could keep his friendship and love for me. I was always worried that he, too, would grow to hate me.

So I did the only thing my mind could come up with for him, and that was to push him away. I pushed him away from me, and from Peter. But he never gave up; he never took my harsh words or dirty looks to heart.

Every time I pushed him away, he took three more steps toward me. My heart could not and did not keep him out. I truly loved that old man like a grandfather.

When he died, it felt like something in me died, too. I started to feel all these overwhelming feelings of regret, anger and hurt. I honestly didn't even want to be alive anymore. It's scary how many times I would lay in my room at night thinking that I would be better off dead.

It was Peter that kept me alive. I knew I could not leave him alone with Charlie and there was no way I could kill him before ending my own life. So I did the next best thing I could think of, and that was to take Peter and run.

It was only days after Anthony died that Peter and I ran, running right into Edward. When Edward first spoke, all I could see was Grandpa looking back at me. It was as if God was punishing me. I felt he was telling me that it was my fault that Grandpa was dead. Newton licking my hand, and the way Edward was with him, the look of hurt in his face, made me agree to let him sit down with us.

When he helped or tried to help Peter, he again reminded me of Grandpa, and my heart was crumbling, and I just wanted him gone. I was very grateful when he took his lunch and walked away.

It was only a short time later that our bus departure was called. I waited for the right time and followed a middle-aged woman onto the bus, knowing that I could make it look like we were with her. We made it almost two hours before the police dragged us off the bus, taking us back to our personal hell to live.

This is when we realized that Edward was Grandpa's grandchild. He was so much like the old man, but in other ways he was himself.

He seemed almost unsure how to treat me, and often when I pushed him away, he would give me breathing room. In my mind I was glad, but in my heart not so much. It would crumble each time, wishing, hoping and praying that he would see how badly we needed him.

Edward, in all the ways that count, saved us—me. But, we seemed to keep hitting a brick wall. Like when he gave me a gift on my eighteenth birthday. All that did was remind me that I no longer needed to live at home. Charlie had always said the minute I turned eighteen, I was being sent to a new home where a male friend of his would take care of me. That didn't scare me as much as knowing I would be leaving Peter alone with Charlie. So, for me turning eighteen was not a happy time.

Taking a bullet for Edward was easy. A part of me no longer cared if I lived or died, because I knew that Edward would fight for Peter. I knew Edward would save him.

After I was shot, I started to see Edward more clearly. He was the person I turned to, and he was always there, no matter what. He made me feel safe and cared for.

It helped that his parents were the best; both kind and patient. It also helped that Grandpa would visit me in my dreams, telling me to let Edward in, that my heart was safe with him.

Falling in love with Edward came so naturally, like we were being guided together by more than just Grandpa. Our first kiss was amazing; just like a first kiss should be. He was gentle, and I felt his desire and love pouring out of him as he kissed me.

I was worried how people would react at first; there just was no fight left inside me. After fighting for most of my life, I just wanted to live. Thankfully, everyone was fine with it. There were no raised eyebrows or gossiping behind our backs.

My wedding day was the second best day of my life. Part of me still worried about giving myself to Edward. I worried I wouldn't be any good, or about what I should do. I had talked about my fears with Alice and Jessica, who were both open and helpful to me. After our wedding was over, I was exhausted, but I still felt bad for falling asleep before I even reached our home. But, because I did, our first time happened on our honeymoon. I am glad, it made it even more perfect. Edward made the pool room that housed the jacuzzi where we made love for the first time so beautiful.

The candles and the flowers gave the room a warm feeling, and the scent was just purely romantic. The way he touched, caressed, kissed and nipped at my body had me reeling. The intense feelings of love between us, thankfully, weren't overshadowed by the pain of first-time sex.

Of course, it was painful, but the tears in my eyes were mingled with my husband's. Edward was gentle and perfect. I knew then and there, that any pain I felt, he shared. We made love for a short time, but the foreplay lasted for hours and is what I remember most. Even now it still brings tingles to my skin.

Edward and I are not perfect, and we argue, scream and shout at each other, just like any other couple out there. But, we made it a rule to always share a bed, and never just leave things to fester. We always sort them out as soon as we calm down.

One of the best things is having our whole family and all of our friends close by. Rose, Kate and even many of the townspeople have become like family, and are very close friends to Peter and me.

In order to heal, we had to make peace with our past, and one of those steps was to forgive. I strongly believe the town learned from what Peter and I went through, and that it is something they would never miss again. It seems they are always more willing to lend a hand if they see a family struggle, instead of talking behind their backs. For me, that is a great positive to come from what we went through. There's still the odd gossip, but Edward and I never get caught up in or even engage in town gossip. Overall, life these past eighteen – well, more so the last sixteen years – have been very good.

"Honey," Edward says, sitting down and wrapping his jacket around my shoulders. "Grandpa," he says with a nod to his headstone, before he kisses the top of my head.

"I was just showing Grandpa Peter's pictures." I put all the photos back in the box and relock it.

"I'm sure he loved seeing them. Have you already shown your mom, too?" I nod at him, having already spoken to her before coming here.

I let out a long breath as Edward pulls me closer. "I don't feel him as much, but he's always there when I need him to be."

"That is just the way it should be, honey," he says.

I chuckle, leaning my head on his shoulder. "I just know he'd be so proud of Peter."

"I know he is and he's so proud of you, too, he always has been."

"You want to watch the sunrise with me?"

I turn, looking at Edward and he's bobbing his head. "Sounds like a plan, let's get our kids and dogs settled and enjoy our night first."

Edward jumps up and I look back at Grandpa's grave, giving him a smile. "I'll bring the kids to see you on Sunday after church," I whisper to Grandpa, as Edward helps me to stand and we walk the short distance home.

When we arrive, we are greeted with Tanya and Anthony making dinner.

"I'll get the roast, Tan," Anthony says.

"You know I'm able to get it, too, right?"

"Yeah, I know, I just don't want you getting burnt. Set the table before the _'rents_ get back. Remember, we have to try to suck up to them."

I look at Edward and he shrugs his shoulders. We turn back in time to see Tanya looking at us in shock.

"You're home," she replies like she's concerned we heard their conversation.

"We are," Edward replies shortly.

"Sit, we made dinner," Tanya says giving Edward her 'daddy's little girl' smile.

"Oh, it's something big, and they think we're more than likely to say _no_," Edward says into my ear. "How should we play this?"

I grin at him. "Let's see how bad they want it." I wiggle my eyebrows knowing we could be having them doing their chores without complaint for a few days. Edward chuckles, but nods, and we make our way to the table.

The night goes by quickly and the kids are extra good. Edward was right; I think that this could be something we say no to when the kids finally ask. It turns out that the church is planning a trip for the kids. Reverend Michael wants to take them to some of the other churches in different parts of the U.S. The trip will last three weeks, and it's a long time for two young teens to be away from home. But, Edward and I told them we would think about it.

**~*_BNB_*~**

I sit down on the blanket that Edward laid out for us. I look out to the field, enjoying the cool breeze.

"Hey, honey, I got us some hot chocolate to drink." Edward hands me the thermos, as he sits behind me pulling me close to him. I snuggle back resting my back on his chest as he wraps his arms around me.

I smile as the sun starts to rise. This has always been one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. "So, what are your thoughts about this church trip?" Edward asks softly as soon as the sun is completely over the horizon.

"Are James and Phil going?" I ask.

"Alice said they already agreed to let them go."

I sigh knowing this will make it harder for me to say no.

"Also, it turns out Mom is going to be one of the chaperones that are going, too." I turn looking at him and he grins.

"Really?"

He chuckles, but nods. "Yeah, but they won't know that until they are leaving." I grin and turn back around. "I really think we could drag this good behavior out, until the day they leave anyway."

I nod in agreement. "That sounds like a good plan to me."

We enjoy the next hour kissing and hugging, but all too soon the dogs come out barking to greet us.

"So begins a new day," I say as Edward pulls me up.

"Yep, come on, let's get breakfast on, and the kids off to school, so we can take a 'nap'."

I chuckle as we walk hand in hand into our home.

**~_The End~_**

* * *

**A/N: Another story has come to close and it's sad to let these characters go. Thoughts?  
We have a lot of things coming out over the next few months. The next story that will post will be the reworked chapters of Year of Hell. Hopefully it will be a much easier read now that it is fixed up a bit.  
We also have a birthday piece coming for Jess2002, that we are currently working on, called Family Business. Caitexx Graphics already made a very nice banner for the story and here is the summary: The Cullens have owned a family business for years, but had a investor. Lots of sudden changes and the death of the investor leave the Cullens in a bad place. Needing extra money to save his family business, Edward takes on the task of tutoring the seemingly poor little rich girl into learning how to run a business. Will they survive the stereotypes surrounding their situation and what will happen when they find out there is more to meet the eye than some studying._  
_We have a few other stories on the back burner and there may be a one-shot or two in the mix here as well_.  
_As Always thank you for reading and reviewing. See you soon with a new and a old but newly revised story, Nikky and Kasi~_  
_**


End file.
